Accelerator es Kamijou Touma
by javier.aquelarre
Summary: Touma a sido catalogado como el sper mas fuerte de todos pero eso no le impide ayudar a Misaki y desvelar el secreto de su familia. Una historia sobre el amor de la familia, un secreto que nadie estaba esterado, una religión capas de todo y un amor que mueve ejércitos.
1. Prologo

**Accelerator es Kamijou Touma.**

 **NT:** no soy dueño de tamni.

Antes de comenzar me gustaría decir que me debatí mucho con el nombre así que lo deje de esta manera simple.

Esta historia va a ser centrada en la familia, amistad y el amor por lo que no esperen muchas batallas.

 **Prologo.**

 **Parte 1.**

La corta vida de Kamijou Touma se podría resumir en dos palabras "mala suerte" pues desde el día que nació toda clase de cosas le ocurrían a él y los que lo rodeaban.

Cuando nació hijo de Kamijou Shina y Kamijou Touya parecía un bebe saludable no avía nada malo en él, todos estaban felices por su nacimiento sus abuelo celebraban a su primer nieto, los tíos a su sobrino en si trajo una gran felicidad.

Pero muchas cosas pasaron que tenían como centro a ese recién nacido.

El doctor y las ayudantes avían contraído una enfermedad que los incapacito para ejercer el servicio médico, la enfermera que lo avía cargado para revisar su salud más tarde se calló por las escaleras dejándola invalida, los bebes que estaban cerca de su incubadora sufrieron de complicaciones cardíacas.

Una tras otra cosas pasaban alrededor de Kamijou Touma al precipicio creyeron que eran meras coincidencias pero pasando los años no paraban la mala suerte,

A los 5 años el pobre niño ya avía sufrido mucho, se le acusaba de haber matado a muchas personas, de causar múltiples accidentes, llevar empresas a la ruina, separar familias, romper relaciones de todo tipo, empezar tormentas, cultivos arruinados, robos, violaciones, embarazos, secuestros, enfermedades entre muchas otras cosas y todo solo porque el chico saludo, paso o jugo en ese lugar o estando cerca, el tema llego tan lejos que un canal de TV quiso hacer un programa llamado "la vida del dios plaga" por suerte su padre logro ahuyentarlos pero se hizo más conocido y por lo tanto más odiado.

La gota de derramo el vaso fue cuando una secta religiosa intento secuestrar a Kamijou Touma para un sacrificio alegando que avía nacida para ese fin, pero cuando entraron a su casa en un departamento en el séptimo piso no encontraron a nadie y la mala suerte eso su aparición, hubo una fuga de gas matando a todos los religiosos pero también afecto a los vecinos.

Todo recayó en el niño que intentaron sacrificar, solo por el hecho de vivir ahí, ya no pudiendo soportarlo más Kamijou Touma intentó suicidarse con pastilla pero el miedo lo detuvo, los padres nunca se enteraron de esto.

Los padres del niño ya consternados tomaron una decisión que podría poner fin al constante acoso hacia su hijo enviándolo a ciudad academia un lugar de pura ciencia, ay no tomarían la mala suerte como un acto justificado para lanzarle piedras a su hijo.

Kamijou Shina y Kamijou Touya lo enviaron lo más rápido que pudieron apurados por el constante acoso de las personas.

A los pocos días que llego fue clasificado como genio y tratado como un niño normal sin mala suerte, al escuchar la noticia los padres se pusieron a llorar de felicidad que su hijo por fin pudiera ser tratado como un igual, pero solo duro medio año.

Cuando paso a primer grado con 6 años fue la activación de poderes, todo iba bien hasta que le toco a Kamijou Touma, tan pronto como su poder hizo su aparición la institución exploto.

El miedo, la confusión, la angustia cientos de sentimientos salieron de disparados tan pronto como el edificio se derrumbó, los anti-skil fueron avisados de un ataque terrorista en una escuela primaria, tan pronto como llegaron vieron con asombro los destrozos del ataque terrorista se podía escuchar niños llorando clamando por ayuda y en el medio de todo esto un niño de pie con el pelo de punta completamente asustado.

Un miembro de anti-skil se acercó rápidamente al niño pero cometió el error de tocarlo, al instante su brazo fue fracturado, otros miembros fueron a ayudar pero los otros dos acabaron de igual manera, al darse cuenta de quién era el responsable todos los presentes usaron sus armas solo para ser reflejadas como si fueran un chiste, trajeron equipamiento más pesado para solo ser reflejados de igual manera sacaron helicópteros, tanques, trajes de poder, ondas ultra sonoras, proyectiles de humo y nada le hacía efecto.

Después de 8 horas de luchar con todo el niño callo pero no fueron los miembros de anti-skil quien lo hizo caer fue el estrés y la fatiga mental, nadie se atrevido a tocarlo por el miedo que producía, un científico llego después del destrozo y sin pensarlo dos beses fue a recoger al niño el pobre hombre acabo de igual manera que los otros, las otras personas de bata blanca quedaron en la única manera de trasladarlo sería a través de la tierra de su alrededor, pues así se izó y se fue a un institución especializada es poderes sper muy poderosos.

Cuando el niño despertó lo primero que hizo fue mirar a su alrededor solo viendo las paredes blancas y el monto de tierra, preguntándose donde estaba, tan pronto cono se sentó en el pedazo de tierra que tenía como su cama una voz de una mujer joven empezó a escucharse por toda la habitación la voz le explico lo que avía ocurrido, cuando termino Kamijou Touma recordó el poco tiempo que paso como un niño normal y pensó que sería de nuevo tratado como una plaga rompió en llanto pero esta vez no tenía su padre ni a su madre estaba solo en una habitación desconocida, en una extraña ciudad. La voz se escuchó otra vez esta vez explicándole los alcances de su poder sper que tendría que aprender a controlarlo para poder salir y el hecho de que sus padres estaban ay.

Antes de poder ver a sus padres le dijeron al niño que no pasara de la raya amarilla a un metro del espejo que cubría toda la pare, cuando todo estuvo listo el espejo se izó transparente y mostró dos rostros familiares que hubiera corrido a abrasar en cualquier otras circunstancias, ellos empezaron a hablar de tantos timas y lo que harían cuando saliera Touma de este lugar ir a una playa en Okinagua, después de una larga charla le prometieron que lo visitarían todos los fines de semana, cuando sus padres se fueron el niño fue a su habitación directo a la cama que le habían proporcionado él sabía que no sería fácil pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo para no ver a sus padres tristes ya que él los amaba con todo su ser.

Cuando Touma despertó tomo un baño rápido y comió antes de dirigirse a su zona de estudio un aula única para él, ay recibiría todo tipo de materias en especial física que abarcara desde lo dado en secundaria hasta las teorías sin confirmar, desde el primer día los científicos se quedaron atónitos el supero todas sus expectativas con resalto en todos los campos, en tan solo nueve meses aprendió 3 idiomas, propuso nuevas teorías físicas y matemáticas, también aprendió de historia memorizando más de 800 fechas pero lo más resaltante era su poder además de no haber otro con su tipo de poder su nivel también uno de los pocos niveles 5 y en solo nueve meses él se colocó en el primer puesto.

Antes de dejarlo libre nueva mente tuvieron que probar como se relacionaba con los otros niño, los padres estuvieron de acuerdo aunque dudaron u poco cuando les dijeron que estaría en un orfanato por 1 año entero, según los científicos era para ver como reaccionaba tras haber pasado tanto tiempo en el instituto, el niño estuvo de acuerdo todo fuera para poder salir de este lugar tan blanco y solitario.

Cuando el niño llego le pareció un sitio muy normal centro chains error tenia lo necesario con un gran espacio, Touma decidió escanear el lugar con una honda ultra sonora cuando acabo de hacerlo noto un grupo de ocho niños rodeando a un noveno en una esquina siega, tomo la decisión de ver qué pasaba en la esquina así que salto hasta el tercer piso como si no fuera nada cayendo justamente en el borde de la barandilla de seguridad, ay vio como los ocho niños entre ellos dos niñas molestaban a la novena, la niña acosada se encontraba en el piso aferrándose a un bastón con ambas mano, al ver la escena el niño se quedó quieto unos segundos recordando su pasado, pero tuvo que salió de el cuando vio que tomaron su bastón y se disponían a golpearla.

Antes de acertar el golpe el niño pálido pero no albino se puso en medio tomando el bastón con su mano izquierda defendiendo a una persona indefensa.

 **Parte 2.**

Un hombre tuvo dos hijas de madres distintas, una de ellas era de cabello castaño ojos del mismo color, disfrutaba de una gran salud, nacida en riquezas y su madre era la esposa del hombre.

La otra hija de cabellos dorados, ojos amarillentos con un singular figura en sus pupilas, con una salud inestable, los recursos apenas suficientes para vivir, y su madre una campesina con la cual el hombre paso una aventura,

La decisión del hombre fue clara, dejo a su hija de cabellos dorados y ojos estrellados por la de cabello y ojos castaños.

La campesina decidió cuidar de su hija con la ayuda de sus padres le dijeron que tenía que deshacerse de esa cosa en sus brazos, esas personas la echaron de casa la mujer con el corazón roto busco ayuda con la gente del pueblo como hizo con sus padres pero recibió el mismo trato, fue llamada ramera, prostituta, casual entre muchas otras ofensas.

Con el corazón roto la madre se fue del pueblo buscando un lugar donde pudiera vivir con su bebe, no importa donde fuera ninguna persona se apiadaba de ellas.

Ya habiendo castado todos sus ahorros y haber comido su ultimo pedazo de pan, la madre para mantener a su bebe no le quedó otra que convertirse en las ofensas del pueblo donde anteriormente vivía.

Lo tuvo que hacer una y otra vez, pero si le preguntaras ella te diría que valió la pena y lo seguiría haciendo para ver a su hija ya de cinco años creciendo, pero no podría por dos cosas que no podría superar con su hija a su lado.

La primera era su enfermedad que había recibido de parte de uno de sus clientes, esa misma enfermedad le impedía trabajar y la está matando lentamente.

La segunda era su hija ella no portaba buena salud por lo que tenía la necesidad de constantes medicamentos que la habían dejado ciega, además de eso dado la forma singular de sus ojos y el trabajo de su madre era un constante objeto de burla y maltratos, llego a un punto que una vez la intentaron abusar de ella en un callejón pero por mera suerte el violador salió corriendo cuando diviso a un niño que nombro "dios de la peste" ella a pesar de estar muy agradecida, nunca pudo ver a su salvador ni saber su nombre.

La madre tomo sus últimos recursos para enviar a su hija aun lugar donde podría vivir tranquila y tal vez podría ser curada a pesar de ya no estar a su lado nunca más.

Un día la madre levanto a su hija muy temprano en la mañana, la hiso empacar toda sus cosas y la llevo a un lugar donde se podía oír muchas cosas electrónicas, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue la palabra sper, ya la avía escuchado antes sabía que eran personas con poderes de una ciudad amurallada.

Después de un rato de espera su madre le dedico unas palabras de fortaleza que a donde iría sería un lugar para poder sanarla pero tenía que ser fuerte, la niña podía percibir la tristeza para la despedida le dio un último abraso ay la niña lo pudo notar las lágrimas cálidas y suaves de su único familiar, ambas empezaron a brotar sus sentimientos a fuera lo savia no podrían estar más nunca juntas, ese momento fue eterno para esas dos que nunca se habían separado, pero acabo y cada una fue por su lado separado por una muralla envueltas en su tristeza y agonía emocional.

La niña fue enviada a un hospital de manera inmediata ay un doctor le hizo unas pruebas comprobando que era completamente siega, la metieron en una maquina extraña asegurándole que sería para volver a ver, además le dieron unos medicamentos e inyecciones según el doctor era el procedimiento de despertar de poderes, cuando terminaron le dijeron que alrededor d años seria capas de ver nuevamente y posible vente mejor además que su poder era telepatía en el nivel 2.

Esa noche que paso en el hospital llegaron cientos de personas heridas de múltiples formas todos diciendo que los avía atacado un monstro, Misaki tembló de miedo al escuchar lo que decían y lo que podía hacer sin moverse.

En la mañana la niña fue enviada a un centro "chains error" la niña por lo que pudo entender era prácticamente un orfanato, ay lo primero que le mandaron fue a su cuarto le pondrían a alguien que estuviera a cargo de ella y le presentarían mañana en el salón de clases.

Cuando fue a presentarse escucho cosas sobre un tal virus de estrella ella lo savia y lo tenía en cuenta que se meterían con ella, siempre le habían dicho sobre ese tal virus contagioso inventado por los niños que no podían explicar sus ojos.

Esa niña fue marginada por nueve meses a causa de sus ojos en forma de estrella, nadie la ayudaba todos la golpeaban, los profesores al principio se opusieron pero pasando el tiempo les dejo de importar.

Hasta que un día cuando le quitaron el bastón para caminar sus suplicas fueron escuchadas, una voz que no reconoció la defendió.

 **Notas.**

¿Bueno que les pareció? esta va a ser una historia centrada en el lado de la ciencia pero aparecerá un mago que ocupara entre uno o dos capítulos.

La idea ponerle a Touma los poderes de Accelerator fue algo que se me ocurrió para ponerle sazón a la cosa.

Supongo que ya muchos sabrán quien era la otra hija la verdad no la quise ocultar mucho.

Las historias iban a ser más largas y con detalles más… explícitos pero me ocupaba mucho espacio y cuando eso que lo leyeran me acusaron de sádico y morboso entre otras cosas.

Lo último gracias por leer si tienen alguna duda pregunte en los comentarios, díganme que les gusto, donde estuve errado y ¿prefieren este fic o el otro de "la tímida Yuriko"?


	2. Capitulo 01

Antes de leer: le pedí a un amigo que corrigiera los errores ortográficos y lo montara, seria de mucha ayuda si me dijeran si izo su trabajo.

No soy dueño de TAMNI.

Porque si lo fuera no pondría el misterio del "imajene breaker" tan enredada como la historia de dark soul.

 **Capítulo 1.**

 **Parte 1.**

Misaki buscaba la grabadora que le había dado el profesor para estudiar, ella estaba en la zona detrás del orfanato este sería el último lugar para buscarla sino supiera que la habían escondido los otros niños, esto era normal para ella siempre la acosaban por sus ojos en forma de estrella Misaki se había acostumbrado a ese hecho.

Ella busco por los arbustos, el suelo, las paredes pero no era fácil en especial para ella dado que era completamente siega, los doctores le dijeron que podría ver en uno años siguiendo el tratamiento que consistía en entrar en una maquina reparadora de células del cerebro cada 2 meses.

Siguió buscando esta vez por los arboles tocando con su bastón, si tuviera más poder ella podría leerle la mente a los niños abusadores para encontrarla de manera inmediata, pero ella es un nivel 2 solo podía leer las mentes si la otra persona estaba de acuerdo y tenía una mentalidad débil, si solo se cumplían una de ellas Misaki solo escucharía un susurro mediana mente comprensible.

Al darse cuenta que la grabadora no estaba en el patio la niña de ojos de estrellas se dirigió a la parte de separación entre los dormitorios y el edificio de la escuela, era un callejón de 2 metros de ancho y unos 20 de largo, oscuro por el hecho que los edificios estaban puestos de este a oeste dejando el callejón solo con sol por unos pocos minutos.

Misaki entro en el callejón buscando su grabadora con su bastón delante de ella toco algo que la estaba esperando.

-Virus de estrella ¿qué haces aquí?-

La niña se echó para atrás al escuchar la voz, podía reconocerla era de un nivel 0 que la molestaba siempre que podía y no estaba solo escucho pasos detrás suyo dado el sonido eran entr niños.

Misaki se echó a un lado buscando la pared tal vez no podía luchar con su poder pero si se posicionaba con la pare podía evitar los ataques por la espalda, al tocar la pare siguió escuchando las pisadas rodeándola, uno de los niños la golpeo sin previo aviso lanzándola al suelo, Misaki se agarró la cabeza estando arrodillaba mientras escuchaba la conversación.

-Este virus de estrellas es asquerosa-

-Sí, ni siquiera los profesores te quieren-

\- Eres una molestia-

Misaki escuchaba en silencio las ofensas de los otros niños, ella no les respondía por miedo de provocar su ira aún más sobre ella, de repente uno de los niños saco una caja negra con unos botones al frente y una pantalla con pequeñas elevaciones el pulso unos botones para que sonara la caja.

-Bien, niños hoy vamos a leer Momotaro-

Misaki al reconocer los sonidos de su grabadora voltio la cabeza así el objeto, el niño cuando gano la atención de la niña de ojos estrellados le pego una patada suave en la cara pero fin y al cabo una patada, Misaki se agarró el rostro e intento contener las lágrimas por el dolor ella no quería que la vieran sollozando, los niños comenzaron a hablar entre si sobre lo que podían hacerle a Misaki.

-Tengo una idea podemos meter esto en el baño de niños, ay no podrá entrar-

-mejor la dejamos encerrada y atada ay toda la noche-

-Mejor la bañamos en agua del escusado-

-¿Bañarla? Mejor que beba de ay como un perro-

-jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajaja-

Misaki escuchaba todo lo que le harían mientras temblaba de terror, ella quería gritar por ayuda pero si lo hacía nadie vendría y los aria enojar aún más, pero ella igual quería pedir ayuda quería que alguien la salvara y fuera su amigo, ella lo avía echo antes pero nadie vino y ya estaba resignada.

-Bien, entonces está decidido primero le quitaremos la ropa-

Al escuchar la voz del uno de los niños Misaki agarro el bastón y su ropa de una sola pieza con mas fuerza, solo para ser levantada de su cabello como si se tratara de una muñeca el dolor la hizo reaccionar moviendo el bastón de forma frenética a donde estaba el cuerpo del niño que la sostenía.

Plaf, el bastón golpeo algo con fuerza al mismo tiempo que aterrorizada a Misaki, una voz muy enojada dirigida a ella sonó muy fuerte en su cabeza, pero esta venia de parte del poder de Misaki en otras palabras de la mente del niño que golpeo.

-! VOY A MATARTE HIJA DE PUTA ¡-

El niño le pego un golpe al costado de la cabeza lanzándola a la pared, Misaki soltó el bastón cerca del otro niño del impacto, ella sabía que ahora sería golpeada y los abusos serian peores, espero el golpe con su bastón pero en vez del dolor sintió una brisa suave acompañada de los sonidos de confusión de los niños y una voz que no reconocía.

-Déjala en paz-

Si no fuera ciega hubiera visto como un niño un poco más alto que ella, con el pelo de punta entre negro y gris salió del cielo deteniendo el golpe del bastón.

 **Parte 2.**

Kamijou Touma acababa de ser dejado en la entrada del centro chain error, no por ser huérfano sino por ser la última parte de prueba para lograr la libertad y comprobar que tuviera su poder en completo control, la prueba era simple solo tenía que estar con los otros niños sin causar un alboroto no podía ser más fácil.

Touma ahora con el título del más fuerte estaba nervioso había pasado nueve meses en un instituto aislado de las demás personas con la exento de sus padres y algunos científicos, llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver a niños de su edad y ahora con una apariencia pálida y el cabello de un gris muy oscuro segura mente lo verían como un bicho raro, bueno él ya estaba acostumbrado a eso dado su mala suerte siempre fue acosado.

El niño con pelos de punta sacudió la cabeza mientras pensaba - _ya no soy el dios de la plaga, ahora soy Accelerator_ \- teniendo esto en mente se acercó al edificio, antes de entrar decidió escanear la zona con una onda de ultrasonido.

Uso sus poderes para lanzar, revotar y detectar la onda de sonido como hacen los submarinos ay escaneo toda el orfanato estaba dividido en 4 partes cada una de 3 pisos, el patio de recreo donde estaban la mayoría de los niños en ese momento, el gimnasio no muy grande, la sala de estudio hay estaban las aulas de clases y una biblioteca por último los dormitorios que aparentemente estaban separados Touma supuso que sería entre chicos y chicas cierta mente era muy grande para ser un orfanato, pero había un espacio entre los dormitorios y la sala de estudio un pequeño callejón de unos 2x20 aproximadamente ay detecto a 8 personas rodeando a una novena.

Touma decidió ver que pasaba en esa zona así que cambio los vectores de sus pies para saltar hasta la azotea cayendo justamente en el borde, hay vio como unos niños 6 niños y 2 niñas molestaban a otra niña con el pelo dorado, solo miro como la molestaban decidiéndose si debería ayudarla, saco la mirada dirigiéndola al cielo y recordó que no debía hacer ningún escandalo para pasar la prueba, se disponía a ir cuando escucho el ruido de un cuerpo chocando contra la pared bajo la mirada a los niños para observar como uno de ellos sangraba por la frente y blandía un bastón así la niña rubia, antes que el niño pudiera dar el bastonazo el cuerpo de Accelerator se movió sin previo aviso asustando a todos los presentes menos a la niña rubia.

-Déjala en paz-

Después de declarar sus órdenes nadie hablo por la doble sorpresa, la primera era el hecho de aparecer de la nada y la segunda fue que estaba protegiendo a la niña virus de estrellas, unos segundos después los niños empezaron a hablarle a Touma en un tono desafiante.

-¿A? ¿Tu quién te crees que eres?

-Este tipo debe estar bajo los efectos del virus de estrellas-

-Sí, si la está protegiendo tiene el virus de estrellas-

-Hay que golpearlo hasta quitárselo-

Los niños rodearon a Kamijou preparándose para pelear pero uno de ellos los detuvo que aparentemente es el líder.

-Esperen, primero quiero hacerte unas preguntas-

Los niños obedecieron sin chistar lo que a Touma le trajo una mala espina.

-Primero déjame presentarme, soy Izumi Koutaro, tengo 8 años, soy un nivel 2 y he estado en este lugar por 4 años-

Touma miro al chico delante del parecí el tipo estudioso lentes grandes, pelo negro con un aire tranquilizador, no parecía la clase de persona que golpearía a otros por diversión.

-Yo soy Kamijou Touma de 7 años, llegue hace unos minutos y mi nivel... es un secreto-

El niño nombrado Koutaro se puso la mano en la barbilla antes de seguir haciéndole preguntas mientras los demás niños se tranquilizaban, esto parecía un tanto raro para Kamijou.

-Bien, como acabas de llegar no sabes quién es esa persona lamentable de ahí-

Touma voltio la cabeza para ver a donde apuntaba el dedo de Koutaro, ay estaba en el piso arrodillada mientras miraba a la nada una niña rubia, con los ojos estrellados y completamente asustada.

-Yo solo veo a una niña asustada-

-Estas en lo correcto y en un error a la vez-

-¿Qué?-

-Veras, las apariencias engañan-

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Ella es un niño?-

Los niños dejaron escapar una risita menos Koutaro, Touma y Misaki esta última dirigió una mirada enojada a su protector, Izumi calmo la risa para poder continuar la conversación con el chico nuevo.

-No no, vera es por el virus de estrellas que tiene-

Esto izo enojar un poco a Touma -La molestan solo por tener los ojos en forma de estrellas, no existe tal virus-

-Te equivocas, todos los presentes fuimos víctimas del virus por lo menos una vez-

-Ya te dije que no existe ese estúpido "virus de estrellas"-

-Y yo te digo que estás en un error, bueno es nuestra culpa por llamarlo "virus" cuando en realidad es su poder sper "mental out"-

Touma no creía completamente en lo de hecho por Izumi pero ¿podía ser cierto? ¿Y en que consiste ese poder "mental out"? echo una rápida mirada a los ojos de la niña rubia fijándose en la forma de estrella, el pensó que intercambiarían miradas pero ella solo miro al vacío eso fue de verdad muy extraño.

-Cuando eres víctima de su poder te vuelves su marioneta, sin emociones, sin voluntad en otras palabras dejas de ser humano, aras todo por ella y no podrás hacer más nada incluso puedes llegar a suicidarte-

La última palabra de Koutaro resonó en los oídos de Touma con mas fuerza, después de todo él se intentó suicidar una vez, la niña a su espalda podía hacer tal cosa podría ser comparada con un monstro -¿pero porque? ¿Por qué lo aria?- le tomo diez segundos reflexionar sobre el tema en cuestión.

-Izumi-san déjala por hoy me gustaría hablar con ella-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Sí, no puedo aceptar tal abuso-

-... bueno ya sabes lo que puede hacer, pero si algo pasa no dudes en llamarme-

Koutora hizo un gesto con la mano para que todos lo siguieron, nuevamente todos lo siguieron sin ninguna queja, algunos le lanzaron miradas desafiantes a Kamijou pero nadie desobedeció a Izumi esto le trajo una mala espina a Touma, cuando todos desaparecieron en la esquina se voltio para hablar con la niña de ojos en forma de estrellas.

-¿Estas bien?-

La niña volteo la cabeza asía el origen de la voz, sus ojos se cruzaron los del niño la miraban directamente pero la niña a pesar de estar en dirección de la cara del niño no cruzo la mirada en vez de eso siguió la conversación con miedo.

-... Si... estoy bien-

La mirada perdida de la niña extraño un poco a Kamijou, le tendió la mano para levantarse pero la niña no hiso ninguna reacción, por cada acto le parecía más extraña.

-... Disculpa Kamijou-san... ¿podrías pasarme mi bastón?-

-¿A? ¿Te refieres al que cargaba el tipo que casi te pega?-

-Sí, lo solté cuando me azoto contra la pared-

-¿Lo necesitas para pararte?-

-Bueno, soy ciega-

Touma se quedó en silencio unos segundos sintiendo pena por ella huérfana, abusada, ciega y quien sabe porque mas estaría pasando esta pobre niña.

-¿Kamijou-san estas hay?-

-¿A? Si, perdón me distraje, ya te entrego tu bastón-

Touma miro al rededor pero no pudo ver el bastón por ningún lado, se dispuso a usar la eco localización pero antes de recordó que el niño nunca soltó el bastón, se dirigió a la niña rubia en el piso con calma.

-Espera aquí, voy a traer tu bastón de vuelta-

 **Parte 3.**

Los niños se fueron del callejón dejando a Misaki y Touma solos, todos seguían las ordenes de Izumi como si fuera el líder del grupo.

-Izumi-san ¿porque dejamos al chico nuevo? Él puede correr peligro si lo dejamos hay con el virus de estrellas-

-Es verdad, tenemos que rescatarlo ¿que pasara si muere por dejarlo atrás?-

-Yo me devuelvo a golpearla, ¿quién me acompaña?-

-Puedes contar con nosotros, además tenemos su bastón-

Al escuchar su con versación Koutaro se detuvo para dirigirse a los niños que creían hacer lo correcto.

-No hace falta ir a golpearla tenemos su bastón, si lo rompemos le afectara a un nivel emocional con eso evitaremos la muerte de Kamijou Touma a manos de esa cosa-

Los niños al escuchar la propuesta de Koutaro se alegraron y empezaron a alabarlo.

-! Izumi-san eres un genio ¡-

-! Bien, vamos a romperlo para salvar a Kamijou ¡-

En esas palabras no había maldad ellos pensaban que hacían lo correcto para salvar a una persona que no tenía idea de nada, ellos creían que eran aliados de la justicia y los salvadores del orfanato.

-Dame el bastón con mi poder "fisura" será fácil-

Estas palabras vinieron de una niña del grupo de 8 ella tenía el pelo marrón, con ojos esmeralda usando un vestido de una pieza azul cielo, era una de las únicas de 2 niña del grupo la otra era de cabello negro, ojos negros llevando una camisa manga larga gris y unos pantalones hasta los tobillos del mismo color.

-Bien Rin, toma pártelo para salvar a el chico nuevo-

La niña respondiendo al nombre de Rin recibió el bastón y se disponía a romperlo, pero antes que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa una persona con una velocidad imposible de seguir con el ojo humano apareció quitándoles el bastón a los niños de sus manos.

-Yo no necesito su protección-

Los niños voltearon rápidamente así la voz preparándose para comenzar una pelea, pero nuevamente fueron detenidos por Koutaro al levantar la mano con tranquilidad, el camino unos pasos calmados hacia Kamijou mientras dejaba a los otros niños para poder tranquilizar al ya enojado Touma.

-Kamijou-san veras lo que hacemos esta todo justificado y tiene un buen motivo-

-¿Justificado? No me vengas con eso-

-Entiendo que no lo comprendas, pero sino le hacemos daño este lugar se volverá un infierno-

-... ¿Que si no le hacen daño este lugar se volverá un infierno? !No me vengas con esa mierda¡-

-¿sete olvido lo que te dije?... Ella te hará su sirviente y luego cometerás suicidio-

Touma pensó por un momento en las palabras del chico con gafas de al frente, _-¿podía ser cierto y lo hace sin querer?-_ Le tomo un momento en recordar su corta vida con mala suerte y los últimos 9 meses con un poder abrumador, recordó cuando no podía controlarlo y el miedo a su propia habilidad pero por sobre todo el miedo a estar solo.

-Está bien te creeré-

-Bien podri...-

-Por eso la ayudare a controlar su poder-

La declaración de Touma interrumpiendo a Koutaro hizo enojar a todos los niños que estaban por detrás.

-¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir a Izumi-san?

-! Y para colmo declara que estará con el virus de estrellas ¡-

-! Ya es definitivo está bajo los efectos de virus de estrellas¡-

-! Rápido empiecen a pegarle ¡-

Touma se preparó para usar un poco los vientos para asustarlos pero Koutaro volvió a levantar la mano haciendo que todos los niños se calmaran de golpe.

Cada vez que hacia estas muestras de poder a Touma le daba una mala espina por algún motivo, su control sobre los demás era como si se tratara de una abeja reina y su colmena.

-Está bien, Kamijou-san no entiende el peligro, si lo dejamos unos días solo con "eso" se dará cuenta del error que comete, así que déjenlo en paz por ahora-

Dicho esto Koutaro se unió a los otros niños para irse nuevamente pero esta vez sin el bastón.

 **Parte 4.**

Kamijou Touma volvió al callejón donde estaba esperándolo la niña rubia que había salvado unos minutos atrás exactamente donde la había dejado, él se acercó a ella sin decir ninguna palabra lo que hizo que la niña se asustara tomando su vestido de una sola pieza con ambas manos, Touma al darse cuenta que la estaba asustando empezó a hablarle en un tono calmado.

-Lo siento, no quería asustarte-

-¿Kamijou-san? ¿Eres tú?-

-sí, no te preocupes te traje tu bastón-

La niña rubia duro un tiempo en silencio con los ojos abiertos de par en par, esto le extraño a Touma que no podía entender el motivo de tal expresión.

-¿A?... ¿estás bien...?-

La niña al escuchar la voz de Touma volvió en si exasperada y con un poco de miedo.

-¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Estás bien?-

-¿A? No te preocupes, no me hicieron nada-

-! Kamijou-san lo que acabas de hacer no lo repitas nunca ¡-

Touma estaba cada vez más confundido por todas las reacciones de la niña, el esperaba que lo recibiera con un gracias y una sonrisa pero lo que consiguió fue un regaño.

-Espera ¿porque me regañas si logre traer tu bastón sin causar ningún alboroto?-

La niña quito la cara enojada e intento tranquilizarse con un suspiro largo, no duro mucho tiempo en lograr calmarse y explicarle el motivo de su enojo.

-Veras este orfanato es diferente a los otros, debido que aquí solo ay genios de todo tipo y tu Kamijou-san te acabas de enfrentar al grupo más fuerte e inteligente de todos-

-... Fukoda, Esto si es mala suerte-

-Ya te diste cuenta de lo peligroso del grupo, entonces aléjate de mí sino quieres ser abusado o controlado por el "virus de estrella"-

-¿Ese "virus" existe de verdad?-

-... Si... y no puedo controlarlo por eso tienes que mantener la distancia-

-¿Si pudieras tener el control te dejarían en paz?-

-¿E?-

-Te pregunte ¿que si tuvieras el control de tus poderes dejarían de molestarte esa banda?

-... ¿Qué intentas decir?... ¿Me vas a ayudar?... ¿¡Es que no escuchaste lo que dijo Izumi-san!? ¡Si te mantienes cerca de mi tendrás el "virus de estrella" y podrías suicidarte!-

-¿querías lastimar a alguien?-

Las palabras de Touma tocaron fibra sensible en el corazón de la niña sacando sus emociones con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ¡SOLO QUERIA UN AMIGO!... solo quería... un... amigo-

-Entonces yo seré tu amigo y te ayudare a controlar tus poderes-

-... Eres un idiota... yo no quiero matar a nadie-

-No puedes matarme porque nadie puede hacerme daño-

La niña envuelta en lágrimas sintió una mano cálida que acariciaba su cabeza, esta mano tenía algo que ella busco desde que llego a esta ciudad amurallada, pero no podía lastimar a esta persona que la protegió sin motivo aparente, Touma siguió hablando dándole una esperanza a la niña pequeña.

-Primero déjame presentarme mientras pongo mi mano al frente tulló para ayudarte a parar-

-... Eres de verdad un idiota- decía la niña mientras se paraba agarrándose de la mano del niño, él le dedico una sonrisa mientras se disponía presentarse.

-Mi nombre es Kamijou Touma, tengo 7 años y llegue hoy-

-... El mío es Shokuhou Misaki... 6 años... y llevo 9 meses en este orfanato-

-Shokuhou-san espero que nos llevarme bien y ayudarte a controlar tus poderes-

Misaki no pronuncia ninguna palabra solo asintió con la cabeza envuelta en lágrimas y una sonrisa sincera pero algo de miedo, Touma también le dedico una sonrisa a pesar de saber que Misaki no podría verla, para la niña ese momento fue eterno por haber encontrado un amigo que no la abandonaría y protegería pero el momento se interrumpió cuando Touma volvió a hablar.

-A si, olvidaba decirte una cosa-

-¿A?-

-Yo soy Accelerator, el esper nivel 5 más fuerte de esta ciudad-

-... ¿Qué?... ¿¡Que!?... ¿!QQQQUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEE¡?

 **NT:**

!Primer capítulo completado¡

Primero responderé a algunas preguntas.

Question: buena pregunta lástima que no pueda responderla por ahora, pero más adelante se dirá el motivo de su mala suerte y que paso con el imajene breaker.

Kitsunerojos8: entiendo lo que dices pero no te preocupes por ahora se tratara de la familia y la amistad como tema principal, más adelante veremos las escenas de amor y las batallas.

Bueno en cuanto Izumi muchos creerán saber cuál es su poder pero están más o menos en lo correcto, este personaje será importante en la historia pero la mayoría de su grupo solo son personajes de relleno.


	3. Capitulo 02

**Nota.** No soy dueño de TAMNI.

 **Capítulo 2.**

 **Parte 1.**

Después de que Touma le dijera a Misaki sobre su nivel de poder, ella pego un grito por el asombro, Touma tuvo que tranquilizarla llevándola debajo un árbol que estaba cerca, ay Misaki se tranquilizó y llego a la conclusión que le estaba mintiendo, el niño al ser llamado mentiroso le intento explicar que decía la verdad, después de unos minutos de charla la niña cedió y a medias le creyó

-Está bien, te creeré-

-¿¡De verdad!?-

-Sí, pero antes as algo que solo Accelerator podría hacer-

-¿Algo que solo yo podría hacer? ¿Cómo qué?-

-... No sé... solo muéstrame que eres el más fuerte-

-Eso es algo difícil, sino sé que hacer-

-Si no puedes mostrarme, solo te tomare por un nivel 3... o 4-

-Eso está bien, de todos modos no quisiera resaltar-

-... Estas con migo y le declaraste la guerra a Izumi-san en tu primer día, todos ya deberían saber de ti-

A Touma le daba muy mala espina ese niño llamado Izumi, desde que lo vio sintió algo extraño en él, como si sus palabras fueran una especie de droga para los demás.

Ahora que estaba solo con Misaki él podría hacerle algunas preguntas sobre este lugar y de ese tal Izumi Koutaro.

-Shokuhou-san ¿Quién es Izumi?-

-... Izumi-san... es un justiciero-

Touma se quedó en silencio un momento, pensó en las palabras que se repelían en esa oración, cuando se dispuso a responder lo hizo con algo de irritación.

-¿Como un tipo como él puede ser un justiciero? ¿Él no es el que te pega y humilla? Hace nada estaban hablando de hacerte beber de un escusado y dejarte desnuda-

-Es a causa de mi poder, sino soy molestada empiezo a controlar a las personas, hasta el punto de...-

Misaki se quedó callada con una expresión triste en sus rostro, pero Kamijou sabía lo que quería decir "SUICIDARSE", las palabras que dijo Izumi sonaron en su cabeza volvió le a dar mala espina.

Kamijou de algún modo sabía que el niño llamado Izumi Koutaro era peligroso, no era algo que pudiera decir a simple vista, era algo con su voz, que lo dejaba con esta mala sensación.

-¿Kamijou-san?-

Mientras más pensaba en Izumi espesaban a brotar sentimientos como la angustia y miedo.

-¿me estas escuchando Kamijou-san?-

-¿A? Perdón ¿qué dijiste?-

-Sabes, cada vez más pienso que no eres Accelerator-

-Bueno, si no tengo como probarlo sería normal, además no me gustaría ser alabado o puesto en un altar de adoración, solo por ser un nivel 5-

Misaki al escuchar las palabras de Touma, sintió que su sueño fue menospreciado.

La niña de ojos estrellados se levantó de golpe, dirigiéndose a donde creía que estaba el chico de cabello gris, ella tomo aliento para declarar sus sueños y esperanzas a la persona que las había visto como menos sin saberlo.

-¡Kamijou Touma-san! ¡No menosprecia los sueños de los demás, yo me convertiré en un nivel 5, superare a Accelerator, y me convertiré en la reina de Ciudad Academia!-

Las palabras hubieran sido geniales si no le estuviera dirigidas a un árbol envés de a Kamijou.

Touma miro a Misaki que intentaba mantener una cara seria, pero tenía espasmos por todas partes, al final Kamijou no pudo aguantar la risa.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

Misaki al sentirse cada vez más insultada, espesaron a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos que intento contener, Touma al ver esto rápidamente dejo de reír y se dispuso a disculparse con la niña que estaba al frente de él.

-¡A! Los siento, Los siento, Los siento, no quería hacerte llorar-

Secándose las lágrimas de la cara, Misaki le respondió a Touma con una voz chillona.

-No estoy llorando, las personas que serán nivel 5 no lloran-

DIN DON DIN.

Interrumpiendo el llanto de Misaki, el timbren señalando que se iniciaban las clases sonó, Touma al escuchar el sonido que no había oído desde hacía más o menos 9 meses, sintió algo de nostalgia, mientras que Misaki detuvo las lágrimas de sus ojos estrellados y como si se tratara de una maquina se dirigió a la puerta de entrada, con bastón por delante.

Kamijou usando sus poderes la alcanzo de un solo paso, se posiciono al lado de ella intentando comenzar otra charla.

-Shokuhou-san ¿En qué clase estas?-

-Estoy en la clase 1A ¿y tú?-

-Bueno llegue hace poco, por lo que no tengo todavía-

-¿Pero de qué grado eres de 1ro o 2do?-

-Soy de 2do... supongo-

-¿Supones?... ¿no sabes en qué grado estas?-

-Bueno, ocurrieron muchas cosas, que me dejaron encerrado en un laboratorio por 9 meses-

-¿Estuviste en un laboratorio por 9 meses?... ¿Por qué?-

Touma no respondió a la pregunta, en ves se quedó callado sin expresiones en su rostro, Misaki se dio cuenta que avía tocado fibra sensible.

-Shokuhou-san... apurémonos o llegaremos tarde-

 **Parte 2.**

Kamijou y Shokuhou caminaron hasta entrar en el edificio con las aulas de clase, no parecía un orfanato más bien parecía una escuela pequeña, habían salones a ambos lados, Touma tenía que ir a la oficina del director para la asignación de su clase, pero antes él quería llevar a Misaki a su salón, ella se negó tan pronto como se lo propuso, poniendo como excusa que se llevarían todas las miradas.

-Ya te dije que no, a pesar de ser siega puedo llegar sola-

-Pero si aparece uno de los amigos de Izumi no podrás defenderte-

-Ya me molestaron hoy, no lo aran otras ves hasta mañana-

-¿Qué?... ¿tienen una especie de horario para molestarte?-

-Es por lo que te dije, sobre el "virus de estrellas"-

-Deja de decirle "virus de estrellas"-

A Kamijou le molestaba clasificar un poder sper como si fuera un virus, mientras que a Misaki acepto ese feo apodo para no hacerle daño a nadie, la niña de ojos estrellados cruzo sus brazos antes de responderle al chico de cabellos grises

-¿Entonces como lo llamo?-

-"Mental out" el primer paso para controlar tus poderes es llamarlo por su nombre ¡tienes que dejar de tenerle miedo a tu poder!-

-¡Yo no le tengo miedo a mi poder! ¿¡qué clase de nivel 5 seré si le tengo miedo a mi poder!?-

-Escuchaste el "virus de estrellas" está diciendo que se convertirá en un nivel 5-

Después de que Misaki dijera su sueño en voz alta, un niño y una niña salieron de un salón al final del pasillo, el niño tenía una camisa de dragon ball z purpura, pelos negros caídos hacia abajo y los que más destacan te un brazalete dorado que decía "presidente" la niña iba con un una camisa de manga corta rosa sin dibujos, el cabello marrón en una cola de caballo y como el niño un brazalete dorado escrito en el "vice-presidente"

Misaki al escuchar la voz tomo su bastón con ambas manos, mientras su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, Touma al ver esto le lanzo una mira agresiva a las 2 nuevas personas que aparecieron, el niño con el brazalete de presidente empezó a hablarle a Kamijou ignorando a Misaki.

-¿Kamijou Touma?-

-Si... ¿y tú quién eres?-

El niño con la camisa de dragon ball estiro la mano sin indicios de querer hacer daño a Kamijou.

-Mi nombre es Jin Saky, tengo 8 años, soy un nivel 0 y estoy aquí desde mi nacimiento-

Kamijou miro al chico de arriba abajo, no parecía un mal tipo de echo tenía esa aura de presidente de la clase comprensible y bondadoso, por otro lado la niña a su derecha estaba con los ojos pegados a Kamijou, no decía palabras ni siquiera parpadeaba.

Saky y Kamijou voltearon las miradas a la niña de camisa rosa, pero esta ya parecía haber dejado de respirar mirando a Touma, la niña empezó a mover los labios lentamente como si fuera la escena de la revelación en un anime.

-Kawai-

-¿E?-

Al unísono se escucharon 3 personas haciendo el mismo sonido de duda.

-¡Eres kawai! ¡Pareces un personaje de anime o manga, como killua de Hunter x Hunter, o Rei de Evangelion! ¡Eres sin duda un...!-

La niña de la cola de caballo se quedó callada por algún motivo, después de clasificar a Touma como un personaje secundario en algunos animes, la niña se tranquilizó para hacerle una pregunta que sonaría como un insulto.

-Perdón ¿Eres niño o niña?-

Esta pregunta hubiera herido el orgullo sin importar el género, pero Kamijou Touma solo tenía 7 años, por lo que la pregunta no le importaba mucho, pero de todas formas repaso que al parecer a los demás le costaba diferenciar su género, por supuesto era culpa de sus poderes "la redirección de vectores" a causa que desviaba los rayos UV del sol tenía una apariencia casi albina, una figura andrógeno y un cuerpo flaco.

Saky quito la mirada de su compañera y miro a Touma, intentando adivinar su género, pero antes Kamijou les respondió.

-Soy un niño, aunque es normal que me confundan-

Los 2 niños con el brasilete bajaron la cabeza como señal de entender, luego la niña de camisa rosa dio un paso al frente y se dispuso a presentarse.

-Yo soy Mayu Mayo, tengo 8 años, soy un nivel 0 y también estoy aquí desde mi nacimiento-

-Y yo soy Kamijou Touma, llegue esta mañana-

Los 2 niños con la cinta en los brazos se quedaron parados esperando que Kamijou dijera algo más, pero el no dijo nada mas solo se quedó parado mirándolos en silencio hasta que se izó incomodo, cuando Saky se dio cuenta que Kamijou no conocía las reglas de saludar se dispuso a explicarlas.

-¿Kamijou-san, como llegaste esta mañana no conoces las reglas para saludar?-

-¿Reglas para saludar? ¿Qué es eso?-

-Bueno, cuando te presentas a alguien en este orfanato tienes que decir tu nombre, tu edad, tu nivel y el tiempo que llevas aquí-

-Ahora que lo dices, otro niño se me presento de la misma forma ¿Esto es una especia de regla en todas partes o solo en este lugar?-

-No es una regla, se trata de un juego para presentarse-

-Pero decir el nivel para un juego ¿Eso no es algo secreto?-

-Está bien decir el nivel, si fueras a decir el poder hay las cosas cambian, solo debes decirle tu poder a los amigos y personas que confíes realmente-

De repente Kamijou tuvo una sensación de desconfianza asía las palabras de Saky, era la misma sensación que tubo cuando hablo con Izumi, de algún modo las palabras que acaba de pronunciar eran como si otra persona las hubiera puesto para ser reproducidas en una grabadora, en otras palabras no se escuchaban naturales.

-... ¿Kamijou-san, ocurre algo?-

-¿A? Perdón me perdí en mis pensamientos-

-Bueno no importa, ahora Kamijou-san el director nos pidió que te lleváramos a su oficina-

-Sí, solo déjenme llevar a Sho... ¿?-

Touma e dio la vuelta buscando a Misaki que no estaba a la vista, miro en los pasillos pero no estaba tampoco, entonces recordó que ella hizo un gesto de miedo cuando llegaron Saky y Moyo, movió el cuerpo donde estaban esos dos buscando una respuesta, Mayo al darse cuenta delo que quería Touma le respondió.

-Si buscas a Shokuhou se fue después de preguntar si eras niño o niña-

Después de ver como trataban a Misaki, Touma no podía confiar simplemente en ellos así como así, para verificar que a Misaki no le hayan hecho nada lanzo una onda ultrasónica, escaneo todo el edificio hasta encontrar a una persona con un bastón sentada en un pupitre, parecía estar bien por lo que se dispuso a irse con Saky y Mayo.

 **Parte 3.**

Misaki estaba sentada en su pupitre, en el salón 1A ella se sentaba en la parte justo al frente del maestro, en ese puesto se podía oír con mucha claridad cada palabra del profesor, era ideal para ella que no podía anotar y por si acaso tenía la grabadora, o más bien la había tenido hasta que la tomaron los otros niños y no se la habían devuelto, esto dejaba muy mal a Misaki ella no podía leer, por lo que no podría estudiar y en este orfanato era algo primordial.

De repente 2 niños se acercaron a Misaki buscando molestarla.

-"Virus de estrellas" ¿dónde está tu grabadora?-

-¿La perdiste? con esos ojos no me sorprende-

El niño que habla primero tenía el pelo hacia atrás de color marrón claro, ojos verdes, pero lo que más destacaba era una cicatriz debajo de su ojo izquierdo.

El otro niño tenía el pelo negro como sus ojos, no tenía nada destacan te a excepción de su monotonía física.

Estas 2 personas molestaban a Misaki en la clase todos los días sin falta, nadie de la clase defendía de echo algunas beses seles unían otros niños, ni siquiera los profesores se dignaban a decirle por lo menos "déjenla en paz, ella no les a echo nada" para los ellos era como si Misaki fuera un juguete de la clase al cual maltratar, en otras palabras Misaki no tenía un sitio donde ser feliz en el salón.

-"Virus de estrellas" escuche que un nuevo chico te defendió-

-¿Que de verdad?-

-Sí, y no solo eso también que se enfrentó a Izumi-san-

-¿¡QUE!?-

De repente una niña detrás de ellos grito en un tono alarmado, toda la clase fijo las miradas en la niña, pero ella no les prestó atención mientras se dirigía a al niño que menciono a Izumi, la niña lo miro por unos segundos antes de mirar con rabia Misaki y entonces la agarro de los cabellos dorados.

-AAAAAAHHHHH-

PLAF

Misaki fue levantada de su pupitre para luego ser lanzada sobre el piso, los niños de la clase miraron lo ocurrido pero ninguno se dignó a ayudarla, en ves empezaron a burlarse de ella.

-El "Virus de estrella" se calló-

-Ay que ser realmente idiota para caerse solo-

-Seguramente el "Virus de estrellas" no la deja ver, a espera ella ya es siega-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

Para Misaki era algo normal ser tratada de esta forma, pero hoy era un día especial después de todo Kamijou la defendió de Izumi, por ese motivo el abuso hoy sería peor que los otros días, ella estaba consciente de eso y por ello se quedó acostada en el piso, la niña que la había lanzado al piso no termino con eso ella puso su pie sobre la cabeza de Misaki y empezó a gritar.

-CÁLLENSE TODOS-

De manera inmediata todos los niños del salón se callaron, sin duda esta niña era alguien que inspiraba miedo, ella puso una cara rabiosa sacando le los dientes a Misaki que estaba debajo de su pie, coloco su talón justamente en sus cien mientras le hacía preguntas.

-Tu ¿qué le hiciste a Izumi-san?

-...-

La niña al no tener respuesta afinco un poco sobre la cabeza de Misaki.

-AAAAAAHHHHH-

-¡Responde me!-

-¡Yo, yo lo siento, no queríaAAAAAAHHHHH!-

La niña afinco con más fuerza en la cabeza de Misaki, por este acto de violencia se pensaría que es atroz pero para los niños del salón era como si un héroe estuviera venciendo al villano, Misaki era la persona malvada y la niña pisoteándola era el héroe.

-Dime ¿lastimaste a Izumi-san? ¿Tiene alguna herida?-

-Sino le quitas el pie de encima tu serás la lastimada-

De pronto una voz sonó detrás asustando a la niña, avía aparecido de la nada un niño pálido con el cabello gris y de punta, por mero reflejo la niña quito el pie de Misaki y echo unos pasos hacia atrás alejándose del recién llegado, el niño miro a la niña al frente del tenía el cabello hasta los hombros de color marrón muy oscuro y usaba una camisa de Durarara, luego el niño voltio la mirada a Misaki y la ayudo a levantarse.

-¿Estas bien?-

Misaki no respondió solo se quedó parada en silencio frente al niño.

La niña que acababa de quitar su pie de Misaki, lanzo una mirada rabiosa seguido de preguntas asía el chico nuevo.

-¿¡Tu quien eres y quien te crees!?-

El niño nuevo estaba preparado para lanzar le una mirada asesina, pero antes de poder hacer eso Misaki lo abraso con fuerza mientras temblaba, ella tenía mucho miedo tenia tanto miedo que empezó a llorar algo que normalmente nunca hacía, el chico nuevo miro y sintió el abraso tembloroso de la niña rubia, él podía sentir su miedo y agonía era lo que él había sentido en muchas ocasiones en su vida, y si sentía la misma agonía que el sintió entonces también rogaba por un héroe que viniera a salvarla.

-¡Oye idiota de pelo raro, no me ignores!-

El chico nuevo quito la mirada de Misaki y clavo una mirada de intenso odio a la niña, esto la hizo retroceder un poco más, luego el hablo en un tono calmado pero con mucha fuerza y determinación sin tener orgullo en él.

-Yo soy Accelerator el esper más fuerte de todos, y si alguien quiere hacerle daño a Shokuhou Misaki tendrá que pasar sobre mí-

Todo el salón se quedó en silencio, solo se podía oír las respiraciones fuertes de Misaki en todo el salón, por lo menos por unos pocos segundos.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

-Este está loco JAJAJAJA-

-¿Accelerator? JAJAJAJAJA-

-Si alguien quiere hacerle daño al "Virus de estrellas" tendrá que pasar sobre mi JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

Sin falta todos los niños se burlaron del que se había proclamado como el más fuerte, Accelerator no les hizo caso en vez de eso abraso a Misaki y le empezó a acariciar el cabello esto la hizo llorar un poco más, entonces la niña que estaba molestando a Misaki con lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír, le hablo en un tono burlón y enorgullecido.

-Está bien, si eres Accelerator muéstranos algo de tu poder-

-Entonces ¿qué tal un temblor?-

Cuando dijo eso toco el piso con la punta del pie y de repente empezó a temblar, los pupitres se movieron de derecha a izquierda, los afiches y carteleras en las paredes se cayeron al piso, la alarma empezó a sonar y los niños salieron corriendo envueltos por el miedo, de un momento a otro el salón se quedó con solo 2 personas.

 **Nota.**

Buenas a todos, este cap ha estado algo corto, pero lo tuve que hacer así porque quería mostrar lo que pasaba Misaki a diario.

En el siguiente cap se tratara de la amistad, la enfermedad de Misaki y sobre que quiere Izumi.

También me gustaría aclarar algo, mientras estén en el orfanato se tratara de la amistad, no tendrá romance hasta más tarde.

Por ultimo comenten algo aunque sea un "hola" eso me anima mucho, y desde hoy juro poner un comentario a cada cap que lea.

Gracia.


	4. c

**NT:** no soy dueño de tamni.

 **Capítulo 3.**

 **Parte1.**

En un callejón entre la sala de estudios y los dormitorios del orfanatos se encontraban 2 niños, uno de ellos tenía cabellos y ojos negros, con unos lentes que lo hacía parecer inteligente, aparentaba ser el tipo de niño bueno y incapaz de hacerle daño a nadie, este era Izumi Koutaro. El otro niño tenía el cabello gris de punta, los ojos rojos y la piel muy pálida, le faltaba poco para ser un albino, este era Kamijou Touma.

Estos 2 niños solo estaban hablando, no tenían una pelea con poderes esper y tampoco estaban planeando una guerra, solo estaban hablando, o por lo menos para las personas que no los conocían.

-¿Para qué me llamaste Izumi?-

-Cálmate un poco Accelerator-sama, solo quiero hablar un poco y asegurarme de algunas cosas-

Kamijou frunció el ceño en respuesta a las palabras de Izumi, él sabía que este niño no era de confiar, desde el primer momento que hablo con él ha sentido algo extraño en él, como si sus palabras fueran como drogas.

-Accelerator-sama, primero me gustaría asegurarme que sepas sobre el poder de Shokuhou Misaki ¿Estas consiente de lo peligroso que es su poder?-

-¿Si crees que "Mental Out" es peligroso? Es porque no has escuchado sobre mi poder-

-Si lo sé, pero a diferencia de tuya Shokuhou no controla sus poderes-

-Te lo dije la primera vez que nos conocimos y si hace falta te lo diré 1000 beses más, ayudare a Shokuhou a controlar sus poderes-

-Entonces yo también te repetiré lo que dije, si algo pasa no dudes en llamarme-

Los dos niños se miraron con los ojos envueltos en ira, hasta que Kamijou hablo una última vez.

-Y deja de llamarme "Accelerator-sama" yo soy Kamijou Touma-

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y salió del callejón, dejando a Izumi solo.

 **Parte 2.**

Después que Touma dejara el callejón se dirigió al parque, casi todos los niños se encontraban en ese momento, él se sintió nervioso al ver a los niños que aún no se habían dado cuenta de su existencia, Kamijou tenía sus motivos para estarlo después de todo en su primer día él había hecho temblar la tierra, protegido a Misaki y revelo que él era Accelerator a todos el salón de 1A, ya todo en la escuela deberían de saber sobre él.

Touma se preparó para salir al parque, tomo aire y lo expulso 3 beses antes de salir a buscar a Misaki.

-KAAAAMIIIJOOOOOOOU-

De repente un grito lo asalto por la espalda haciéndolo tambalear, él se volteo en busca del origen de ese grito, el esperaba un grupo de niños buscando pelea era lo más razonable, pero envés de eso encontró a una niña de cabello castaño en una cola de caballo, la conoció ayer era la niña que le pregunto por su género.

-Kamijou-san, Kamijou-san, Kamijou-san ¿es verdad que eres Accelerator? ¡El esper más fuerte de todo el mundo!-

-... ... ... ¿Mayu...-san?-

-¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡Kamijou-san!-

A Touma le faltaban las palabras dadas la reacción de la niña frente de él, después de todo el esperaba que lo tratara con miedo, no que una niña que apenas conoce cele lanzara encima con los ánimos por los cielos y además si el mirara a sus ojos pudiera decir que tendría una estrella en ellos, pero eso era su imaginación.

Kamijou tomo aire para responderle a la niña, se preparó para decir las palabras que tendría que repetir seguramente muchas beses.

-... Bueno... si... yo soy Accelerator...-

Al escuchar la respuesta de Touma, la cara de Mayu ancho su sonrisa y agrando los ojos hasta ya no poder, después cuando Touma pensaba que la niña daba miedo ella se desmayó, por suerte el logro agarrarla antes de que cayera al piso, pero unos niños por no decir casi toda el orfanato que estaba en el parque en ese momento los vieron, pero solo el momento en que Mayu se desmayaba al frente de la persona que hizo temblar el piso como si nada.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-

-¡Accelerator-sama a atacado a la vice-presidenta!-

-¡Corran, nos hará temblar!-

Touma escuchar a los demás niños se voltio y les grito para aclarar el mal entendido.

-NO, ESPEREN-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

Tan pronto como grito todos los niños salieron disparados como si los persiguiera el cuco.

 **Parte 3.**

En el otro lado de la escuela, una niña con el cabello dorado y ojos en forma de estrellas está sentada debajo de un árbol, esa niña se llamaba Shokuhou Misaki era una niña siega y desde que se convirtió en huérfana ha sido humillada y discriminada por sus demás compañeros hasta ayer.

Cuando ella dejo de clamar por ayuda, por alguien que viniera a salvarla y ser su amigo, un héroe apareció y no cualquier héroe, era el más fuerte e inteligente de todos, era Accelerator el número 1 de los niveles 5 y no solo era fuerte también es muy amable.

-Shokuhou-san-

-A, Kamijou-san-

Al escuchar la voz de su héroe Misaki se puso muy feliz y le dedico una sonrisa sincera, como la que no había hecho desde hacía ya un tiempo.

-Shokuhou-san ¿sabes si Mayu-san se suele desmayar a menudo?-

-¿A? ¿Mayu-san? ¿Porque, algo paso?-

-Veras, ella me pregunto si era Accelerator yo le dije que sí y luego se desmayó... y ahora todos creen que ataque a Mayu-san-

-¿Qué? ¡Tú nunca atacarías a una persona indefensa! ¿Verdad?-

-No me gusta abusar de esa forma de mi poder, además esto solo lo puedo poner como mi típica mala suerte, y pensar que cuando llegue a Ciudad Academia toda mi mala suerte se había ido-

Misaki levanto una ceja al escuchar un término tan poco científico en la ciudad de la ciencia.

-¿Mala suerte? ¿Kamijou-san tú crees en eso?-

-Pues sí, tal vez sea difícil de creer pero yo antes siempre tenía mala suerte-

-... Kamijou-san de buscar la "mala suerte" como escusa ¿no deberías buscar algo más científico?-

-¿Si no es mala suerte, entonces que podría ser?-

Touma y Misaki se pusieron a pensar de las probabilidades de "la mala suerte" ellos lo vieron desde un punto de vista científico y el de un niño.

-¿Qué tal si tu "mala suerte" es una derivación de tu poder?-

-No puede ser, tengo mala suerte desde que nací-

-¿Qué tal si eres un gemstones?-

-Tampoco, no he tenido un campo AIM desde mi nacimiento-

-... ¿Un segundo poder que no fuera sper?-

-Tú fuiste la que dijo "¿no deberías buscar algo más científico?" ¿si no es un poder sper entonces que podría ser?-

-Quizás tu brazo derecho fue poseído por un demonio-

-... ¿Demonio?-

Touma miro su brazo derecho como si tuviera un poder extraño en el, que dado el caso no lo era.

-Sí, mi mamá decía que avía un demonio llamado... Choronze... Choriznon... Choronzon... si ese Choronzon era el demonio de la dispersión, podía cancelar todos los atributos de Dios y causar una gran desgracia para el poseído y las personas a su alrededor-

-... ... ... ... Shokuhou-san ¿de verdad crees en eso?-

-Realmente no, pero era algo interesante-

Touma le levanto una ceja a Misaki antes de responder.

-... No me meteré con tus gustos, pero te saliste un poco de lo científico-

-Entonces qué tal si alguien te izo la vida imposible-

-¿Qué? ¿Porque alguien aria eso?-

-No lo sé... Quizás una venganza-

-¿Venganza? Eso no tiene sentido ¿Que daño le ice a esa persona antes de nacer?-

-Tal vez sea justamente eso-

-¿Qué? ¿Nacer?-

-Cuando podía ver, mire un programa de TV donde una mujer se vengaba de su ex-novio, haciendo le la vida imposible a su hijo-

-Eso suena más razonable, le preguntare a mi papá si tiene alguna novia que quiera vengarse-

Misaki al escuchar las palabras "le preguntare a mi papá" con tanta naturalidad de la boca de su amigo, sintió que a él le contara aceptar el hecho que estaba en un orfanato.

-... Kamijou-san nosotros no tenemos padres-

-¿A?... Cierto... Lo siento-

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo tras las palabras de Touma, por el lado de Misaki ella solo había tenido a su madre que le había mostrado el amor, a pesar de estar en una muy mala situación, y del otro lado estaba Touma él había tenido siempre a sus padres que amaba, pero dado su mala suerte ellos habían sufrido mucho justo con él, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos estuviera con el el los sentía dándole ánimos.

Touma no quería pensar en esto así que busco un tema para cambiar de la charla, Kamijou tenia unas cuantas dudas desde que conoció a Misaki, ahora le pareció un buen momento para tener sus respuestas.

-Shokuhou-san ¿Cuál es el poder de Izumi?-

-¿A? ¿Porque quieres saber el poder de Izumi-san?-

-Veras, desde que lo conocí he sentido algo extraño en él, para ser más específico sentía que su voz me decía que eras peligrosa-

-... ¿Kamijou-san no crees eso?-

-Sé que no eres peligrosa, pero no puedo olvidar esa sensación-

Misaki empezó a temblar un poco al escuchar las palabras de Touma, cuando por fin sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas y alguien la había venido a rescatar, ahora esa persona le está diciendo que estaba empesgando a creer que ella era peligrosa.

Touma se dio cuenta que Misaki avía empezado a temblar, así que rápida mente busco tranquilizarla antes d que empezara a llorar otra vez.

-Shokuhou-san no tienes de que preocuparte, incluso si toda Ciudad Academia se pone en tu contra yo estaré a tu lado-

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí, puedes contar con migo en todo momento-

-¿Te casarías con migo?-

-Mmmmmm, si-

Cuando Misaki escucho la respuesta de Touma ella se acercó a su rostro con los ojos engrandados.

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí, de verdad-

-Lo jurarías por el meñique-

-¡Claro que sí! estira tu mano para hacer la promesa-

Misaki estiro su mano con cuidado asía Touma, en la tomo con delicadeza y junto los meñiques antes de empezar el canto.

-Esta es la promesa de los meñiques, si la rompes tendrás que tragar 100 agujas-

Después de hacer la promesa los dos niños tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, era un momento infantil sin las preocupaciones que sentían a diario.

 **Parte 4.**

En la enfermería del orfanato en una cama se encontraba recostada Mayo Mayu, ella se había desmallado después de que Kamijou le dijera que si era Accelerator, esto la emociono tanto que no pudo mantener la conciencia, haciendo que ya la mala reputación de Touma empeorara.

-Accelerator es... Kamijou-san-

Mayu hablaba dormida con un poco de baba que salía de su boca.

Al lado de la cama sentado en una silla un chico con ojos y pelo negro estaba sentado a su lado, el niño usaba lentes que lo hacía parecer tranquilo e inteligente, se llamaba Izumi Koutaro era el estudiante que todos respetaban en el orfanato.

-Accelerator no es una mala persona-

Izumi le hablaba con voz tranquila a la dormida Mayu en la cama, el no decía ninguna mentira, todas sus palabras eran ciertas.

-Accelerator... no es malo...-

Mayu estando dormida le respondía o más bien repetía las palabras que decía Izumi.

-Él te trajo a la enfermería-

-Me trajo... a la enfer... meria-

-Él no te hizo daño-

-No hace... daño-

Pareciese como si un diablo le habla en sus sueños para hacer algo horrible, pero no era el caso Izumi solo le estaba diciendo la verdad, Kamijou no le hizo daño, la llevo a la enfermería y no era una mala persona ¿entonces por qué parecieran las acciones de un demonio?

Izumi no parecía una mala persona y no estaba diciendo nada malo, y sin embargo el dirigió el odio asía Misaki, pero estos actos era impulsado por el miedo al poder de la niña de ojos estrellados y el miedo a la muerte, miedo a que el poder los controle y los obligue a acabar con su propia vida, era como aislar a una persona con una enfermedad contagiosa ¿Eso era algo malo?

 **Parte 5.**

En la biblioteca Touma y Misaki estaban sentados en una mesa apartados de los demás, los niños le lanzaban miradas de rabia a Shokuhou y intentaban no hacer contacto visual con Kamijou.

-¿Kamijou-san, porque estamos en la biblioteca?-

Misaki le pregunto a Touma con una cara aburrida pegando la barbilla a la mesa, Kamijou bajo su libro grueso de título "La habilidad de controlar la lectura de metes y sus derivaciones"

-Estamos aquí para aprender cómo controlar tus poderes-

-¿Para eso no deberíamos intentar leer mentes o algo parecido?-

-Eso es el segundo paso para controlar los poderes, primero tenemos que saber más sobre tu habilidad-

Misaki quito la barbilla de la mesa y se colocó en una posiciona más interesada por las palabras de Touma, los demás niños en la biblioteca guardaron silencio para escuchar los consejos de Accelerator, la niña de ojos estrellados prosiguió con la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Cuánto tenemos que saber?-

-Lo más posible, mientras más sepas de tu habilidad mejor control tendrás-

-¿Así te entrenaste?-

-Sí, pero en mi caso fue mucho más difícil, mi poder requiere complicados cálculos físicos y matemáticos-

-¿Se puede controlar cualquier poder?-

Una persona ajena a Misaki y a Touma se acercó y les hizo una pregunta, la niña que les hablo tenía cabello negro, ojos del mismo color llevando una camisa manga larga gris y unos pantalones hasta los tobillos del mismo color, una de las niñas que estaba con Izumi en el primer día de Kamijou.

La niña era un poco más alta que Touma debió tener uno años, por su tamaños y vestimenta parecía ser del tipo atlética, pero por su acciones parecía del tipo tímida, ponía sus manos juntas por debajo de su cintura, la mirada baja y hablaba en un tono muy bajo.

-Accelerator-sama ¿se puede controlar cualquier poder?-

NI Touma ni Misaki alcanzaron a oír el susurro de la niña, cada vez que hablaba poco a poco bajaba el tono de su voz, a Kamijou no le quedo de otra para escuchar a la niña de gris tubo que amplificar el sonido en sus oídos.

-¿Perdón, podrías repetir lo que dijiste?-

-... ¿Se puede controlar... cualquier poder?-

-Si, por eso Shokuhou-san y yo estamos aquí-

-... ¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo puedo... controlarlo?-

-... ¿Tienes problemas con tus poderes?-

La niña de gris hizo un leve gesto de acierto con la cabeza.

-Ya veo, lo primero sería saber más de tu poder para aprender a controlarlo, después aplica lo que has aprendido-

La niña levanto un poco la cabeza mostrando una leve sonrisa, esto era desde el punto de vista d Touma, para todos los demás era como si el estuviera hablando con una muda, ya la voz de la niña de gris no se escuchaba ni un poquito, la cantidad de vectores que desvió para poder oírla era tanta que si alguien le hablara ahora a Kamijou seguro que le dolería la cabeza.

-Si no lastimas a Shokuhou-san te puedo ayudar-

-... ¿Ella... perderá... el control?-

-Si eso pasa, yo estaré ahí y te salvare, es más te salvare a ti y a Shokuhou-san de cualquiera que les haga daño-

Tanto la niña de gris y Misaki levantaron la cabeza en dirección de Touma, el acaba de decir algo genial para ellas, ante sus ojos el empezaba a parecerse a un héroe de algún anime o manga.

PLAF

-¡AAAAACCEEEELEEEERRRRAAAAAAAATOOOOOORRRRR-SAAAAMAAAAAAAA!-

PLAF

Interrumpiendo el momento del héroe Mayo abrió la puerta de golpe y pego el grito en el cielo, esto susto a todos en la biblioteca haciéndolos saltar un poco hacía, todas las miradas se fijaron en la vice-presidenta que tenía el cabello suelto, y luego se fijaron en el esper más fuerte del mundo que estaba noqueado en el suelo.

Para el pobre de Touma que tenía los vectores de sonido al máximo, era como si una granada sonora le explotara en la cara, él podía ser el nivel 5 más fuerte de todos, pero seguía teniendo el cuerpo de un niño de 7 años.

 **Parte 6.**

En un Pasillo desolado Izumi Koutaro estaba hablando por teléfono, en muchos otros lugares esto no importaría pero esto era una rareza para un huérfano de 7 años, además que la charla que llevaba parecía ser muy adulta.

-Accelerator, Cenizas y la vice-presidenta se unieron al grupo de Mental Out-

Izumi guardo silencio para escuchar a la persona en el otro lado del teléfono.

-*Malte Mmantok Oid, Hsntez Qie Lli Geyyuc*-

A esta persona que hablaba con Izumi no cele podía entender nada, pero para el niño de lentes todo era muy comprensible.

-Planea hacer eso, pero primero quiero ver que tanto puede controlar sus poderes ahora que están juntos-

-*¿Pro Centtos Htenmpa? ¿Qurr Matteriii?*-

-Solo es curiosidad, dentro de poco su mente se romperá, y en unos años seremos 7 niveles 5-

-*¿Tii Cuantees Hhcseda Ziffrid Iumpolo Nes?*-

Las últimas palabras de la persona al otro lado del teléfono hicieron que Izumi cambiara su expresión, él puso una cara de felicidad como si le dijeran que tendría un hermanito.

-Por supuesto, si se trata de la salvación yo soy capaz de todo, por eso estoy aquí para salvarlos a todos y traerles la felicidad, pero la paz no llega sin la guerra-

-*Jaje Harer Um Veul Chheri*-

-Pero... la guerra siempre deja un mar de cadáveres-

-*¿Ccuentes?*-

-En esta ciudad... yo diría... ... ... 2.4 millos de cadáveres-

 **Nota.**

Buenas a todos, este es .

Con este son 3 capítulo más el prólogo, la historia de "mover ejércitos" ya está espesando a agarrar forma (aunque aún le falta), lo que puse en la portada lo pretendo hacer pero tomara su tiempo.

En la parte donde Misaki le habla a Touma sobre el demonio Choronzon, es lo que yo creo que ay dentro de su brazo derecho, además este demonio también lo nombran como "El dragón de San Jorge" y ese fue el hechizo que uso Index al final del primer volumen.

La persona con la que hablo Izumi se le puede entender más o menos lo que dice, solo tienes que descifrarlo (aun que de todos modos no afectara mucho).

 **Respuestas.**

 **Mr:** Gracias por el comentario, espero que la historia mejore después del cap 5 o 6.

 **question:** ¿Cuál es ese anime, donde ay otra persona que controla vectores? Entiendo que esperen el romance entre Misaki y Touma (bueno en este cap se comprometen a casarse) pero primero quiero hacer sus lasos un poco más fuertes, antes de meterme con el romances.

 **Kitsunerojos8** : tengo que aceptarlo, si es un bipolar. Si te gusto la niña otaku estas de suerte, porque ella aparecerá en los cap siguientes. Gracias por sus comentarios, si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en hacerla.

Nos vemos en el siguiente Cap.

 **IMPORTANTE.**

Cada vez que lees un Cap y no comentas un gatito muere.


	5. capitulo 04

Voy a intentar hacer una predicción de como reaccionaran en este Cap, primero estarán ¿WDF? Después ¡JAJAJA! Luego ¡WDF! Más tarde ¡Hijo de pu**! una vez más ¡Hijo de pu**! Y para finalizar ¡Esto es lo máximo! ¿¡Porque lo ignore antes!?

No soy dueño de TAMNO.

 **Capítulo 4.**

 **Parte 1.**

-Yo soy Mika Tomo, tengo 8 años, soy un nivel 2 y llevo aquí desde hace 6 meses-

La niña alta vestida de gris se presentó a Touma, Misaki y Mayu.

-Es un placer, yo soy Kamijou Touma, tengo 7 años, soy un nivel 5 y llegue hace 2 días-

-Yo soy Mayu Mayo, tengo 8 años, soy un nivel 0 y estoy aquí desde mi nacimiento-

-Y yo soy Shokuhou Misaki, tengo 6 años, soy un nivel 2 y llevo 9 meses aquí-

Los 4 niños se presentaron los unos a los otros, ellos estaban debajo del árbol donde Misaki y Touma habían hablado el día anterior, no estaban molestando a nadie solo estaban platicando como buenos niños.

Touma le hablo a Tomo en un tono tranquilo para no asustar a la niña tímida que era.

-Mika-san-

-¿Si, Accelerator-sama?-

-Solo dime Kamijou, ayer me preguntaste sobre cómo controlar tus poderes ¿no?-

-...Si-

Tomo bajo la cabeza y disminuyo el tono de su voz, después de responder a la pregunta, Kamijou pensó que ella era una persona muy tímida, tan tímida que usaba ropa que la cubría casi por completo en pleno verano, para no mostrar demasiada piel.

-Entonces Mika-san ¿cuál es tu poder?-

-... Mi poder es una derivación de la piroquinesis, puedo crear cenizas a altas temperaturas... y humo-

-Mucho humo y muy denso-

Mayu se metió en la conversación terminando la respuesta de Tomo, la vice-presidenta no parecía una mala persona y tampoco lo era, tal vez le gustaba gritar y el anime mucho más de la cuenta, pero ella no discriminaba a Misaki.

-La última vez que perdió el control de su poder fue hace unas semanas, ella se asustó cuando un anti-skill le pregunto su nombre en el salón-

-¿Mika-san, te asustaste de un anti-skill?-

Tomo miro a Touma con los ojos inquietos y se dispuso a contar su historia.

 **Parte 1.1.**

Mi nombre es Mika Tomo soy una chais error común en Ciudad Academia, a pesar de no poder controlar mis poderes correctamente y el hecho que uso todo el año uniformes de deportes no ay nada especial en mí.

Ahora les contare la historia de cómo perdí por completo el control de mis poderes.

Hace unas pocas semanas me levante como todas las mañana preparándome para ir a mi salón, pero ese día mi despertador no sonó haciendo que me demorara, me cambie rápidamente en mi ropa de educación física de manga larga y me fui corriendo.

Por el camino me entretuve con un gatito que fue amenazado en el cap pasado, y con una one-chan que llevaba un fusil eléctrico... también su fusil tenía un poco de sangre.

Después de dejar a la one-chan y al gatito corrí lo más rápido que pude para llegar a mi clase, pero una profesora me vio y me regaño además de ponerme como castigo limpiar los pupitres después de clases.

Cuando por fin logre llegar a mi salón lo primero que vi fue a un hombre gigante vestido completamente de negro, el hombre voltio el casco que le cubría la cara y me miro a través del cristal, yo estaba tan asustada que no podía moverme mucho menos pronunciar palabras.

Él se acercó a mí con grandes pasos, no savia quien era el pero daba mucho miedo, y entonces paso, yo Mika Tomo perdí el control de mis poderes, deje salir mucho humo por todo mi cuerpo, deje salir tanto humo que el hombre de negro se desmallo y luego todo el salón se llenó de humo.

Cuando me pude calmar los profesores me dijeron que la persona de negro era un anti-skill, que vino a dar una clase de "qué hacer en caso de incendio" y que tendría que limpiar todo el salón yo sola.

Y esa es la historia de cómo me empezaron a llamar "cenizas" además de comprobar que todo mi salón estaba prestando atención a la clase.

 **Parte 1.**

Touma puso su mano en la barbilla mientras analizaba la historia de Tomo, el miedo obviamente fue la causa de todo.

-Yo había escuchado una historia diferente-

-Yo también-

Misaki y Mayu hablaron interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Touma, era posible que Tomo cambiara la historia para verse más segura y valiente.

Misaki empezó a contar la historia que había escuchado.

 **Parte 1.2.**

Hola mi nombre es Mika Tomo soy una chais error, o una huérfana de Ciudad Academia, yo no suelo resaltar mucho, pero siempre llevo mi uniforme de educación física de mangas largas, además no puedo controlar correctamente mi poder eso me ha causado muchos problemas.

Les contare como fue la última vez que perdí el control de mis poderes.

Era una mañana hermosa, el azul del cielo y el amarillo del sol junto a todos los colores hacían que cada mirada pareciera un arcoíris, pero no podía poner a ver cada bella faceta de los colores, hoy tenia clases y ya estaba tarde a causa del señor despertador que se había quedado dormido también, rápidamente me levante y me vestí en un uniforme de educación física con unos colores exquisitos.

Salí corriendo para llegar a mi clase y ver todas las caras de mis compañeros, pero cuando estaba pasando por la entrada me encontré con una hermosa one-chan y un gatito, me entretuve jugando un poco con ellos hasta que me di cuenta del gran fusil que tenía la one-chan, ella me dijo que acababa de rescatar al gatito.

Luego de despedirme de la hermosa one-chan y el gatito tierno salí corriendo a mi salón, por el camino me encontré con una profesora que daba mucho miedo, la mire a la cara y note sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda, pero no importa lo hermosa que fuera ella me regaños y me castigo con limpiar los pupitres después de clase.

Cuando por fin llegue a mi lindo salón note a un hombre alto vestido de negro, no puede evitar sentir miedo de aquella persona, él se acercó a mí y cuando estaba al frente de mí se arrodillo para preguntarme mi nombre.

Yo estaba tan asustada que lo único que pude hacer fue sacar suficiente humo como para noquearlo y sacar a toda la clase.

Cuando me tranquilice los profesores me dijeron solo era un anti-skill que vino a dar una charla sobre "qué hacer en caso de incendios" para el final del día yo sola tenía que ponerle color a todo el salón, fue un día muy extraño.

 **Parte 1. Otra vez.**

Cuando Misaki termino su versión de la historia Touma no pudo evitar pensar que _"Es la misma historia pero con más detalles"_

La cara de Tomo tenía una expresión que decía _"¿de donde saco esa historia?"_

-¡Bien, me toca!-

Y ay Mayu comenzó a contar su versión.

Parte KAWAI.

Hola soy Mika Tomo por el días una chica normal en Ciudad Academia, pero por la noche me trasformo en "La chica mágica Mami Tomoe, la hija de las cenizas con flores" yo lucho en contra del mal y el odio del con la ayuda de la one-chan Madoka y la criatura mágica que parece un gato Kyube.

Por la mañana después de tener una dura batalla con el , me levante tarde a causa del despertador, con la ayuda de mi magia me coloque mi uniforme que oculta mi identidad y me fui corriendo al salón de clases.

Me dirigía corriendo lo más rápido que podía pero una persona apareció, era Madoka y Kyube ellos llegaron a mi orfanato para avisarme que una mala persona estaba amenazando gatitos si no contestaba a su fic, pero todos los gatitos ahora estaban a salvo y el hombre no lo volverá a hacer, luego de asegurarme que no habría ningún problema posterior me retire a mi salón.

Por el camino me encontré con la "bruja de los dulces" en enemigo formidable y mi profesora, yo puedo luchar contra ella por las noches pero por el día ella es más fuerte, así que me regaño por correr y me dijo que tendrá que luchar contra ella cuando acabaran las clases.

Cuando por fin llegue a mi salón y abrí la puerta lo vi, era vestido con un uniforme de anti-skill, el venia por todos mis compañeros de clase y yo como Mami Tomoe tenía que rescatarlos, así que cuando se acercó a mi cree una cortina de humo y luche en contra de él.

La lucha no duro mucho ya que mi primer ataque fue el "Tiro kawai moe moe nya desu desu nya finale" cuando logre salvar a todos mis compañeros, la bruja de los dulces le lavo el cerebro a todos y me obligaron a sacarle brillo a los pupitre que quedaron involucrados, pero logre salvar el día.

 **Parte 2.**

Las caras de Touma y Tomo estaban con una clara falta de expresiones y completamente blancas, mientras que Mayu tiraba estrellas con flores por todo su cuerpo, por otro lado Misaki hizo una pregunta.

-¿una chica mágica?-

Mayu desenvaino una mirada y una sonrisa, al encontrar una compañera mágica.

-¡Sí, las chicas mágicas son lo mejor, ellas puede hacer todo con su magia!-

-Son mejore las reinas y princesas, de los cuentos de hadas-

Mayu que parecía haber escuchado un insulto empezó a una discusión con Misaki.

-Las chicas mágicas pueden volar y pueden hacer todo con su magia-

-Pues las reinas tiene mucho dinero y un montón de sirvientes-

-¡Las chicas mágicas tienen compañeros que las protegen contra el mal!-

-¡Las princesas tienen a su príncipe azul que le dará mucho amor, mientras la protege de los malos!-

-¡Las chicas mágicas salvan el día con el poder del amor y la amista!-

-¡Las princesas también salva el día con la ayuda del príncipe y el amor-

Las dos niñas empezaron una pelea quien era mejor las princesas o las chicas mágicas, por otro lado Tomo y Touma prefirieron no meterse en la pelea.

 **Parte 3.**

Izumi Koutaro un niño que tenía una apariencia bondadosa y inteligente, acaba de reunir un grupo de 20 niños en un salón sin clases.

-Escuchen todos-

Al escuchar la voz de Izumi en el puesto del profesor los niños guardaron silencio.

-A partir de hoy todos vedemos dejar de molestar a Shokuhou Misaki-

-¿¡Que!?

Los 20 niños en el salón empezaron a reclamarle a la persona que acaba de hacer la declaración, ninguno quería dejar de atacar a Shokuhou Misaki ya sea por miedo a ella o porque le agarraron gusto por molestarla.

Izumi levanto las manos haciendo que todos se calmaran, llenando el salón con silencio.

-Mientras Shoukuhou Misaki este con Accelerator-sama no ay ningún problema-

-¿Pero porque? "el virus de estrellas" puede matar con su poder, es peligroso dejarla estable-

El niño que acababa de hablar tenía un brazalete en el brazo que decía "presidente" ese niño era Jin Saky.

-Normalmente sí, pero Accelerator-sama puede mantener el "Mental Out" bajo control-

-! Pero si algo pasa ¡-

Izumi camino hasta donde estaba Saky y le hablo mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en los labios.

-Saky-san... Nada va a pasar-

Con este simple acto se ganó la aprobación de todos en el salón, los niños pusieron su respeto y esperanzas en Izumi Koutaro, la persona que siempre estaba para ayudarlos a todos.

 **Parte 4.**

-¿Estas lista?-

-Si...-

Debajo de un árbol en el orfanato, Shokuhou Misaki estaba practicando sus poderes con Mayu Mayo, lo que pretendía hacer era simple y sencillo, solo tenía que controlarla lo suficiente como para que saltara, moviera los brazos y pronunciara algunas palabras.

Misaki con sus ojos en forma de estrellas uso su mirada como si se tratara de un arma en Mayo, la miro por unos segundos y antes de darse cuenta, aparecieron estrellas en los ojos de la vice-presidenta.

-Listo, está bajo mi poder-

Kamijou Touma miro los ojos ahora estrellados de Mayo, luego miro los ojos igualmente en forma de estrellas de Misaki, y pensó _-Ahora entiendo porque le dicen virus de estrellas a su poder-_ Touma prosiguió a dar algunas instrucciones de qué hacer con Mayo a Misaki.

-Comencemos con algo básico, as que levante uno de sus brazos-

-Si- Misaki puso sus manos en forma de puños y intento concentrarse en levantar la mano _, -Levanta la mano, Levanta la mano, Levanta la mano, Levanta la mano, Levanta la mano, Levanta la mano, Levanta la mano, Levanta la mano, Levanta la mano, Levanta la mano, Levanta la mano, Levanta la mano, Levanta la mano, Levanta la mano, Levanta la mano-_ Misaki repitió las mismas palabras en su mente mientras se concentraba, pero nada paso ni siquiera movió un dedo.

-Kamijou-san no pasa nada-

-Tal vez estabas dando mal la orden ¿Cuál orden le diste?-

-Pensé una y otra vez en "levanta la mano"-

-¿Pensaste?-

-Si-

-No debes pensar-

-… ¿Qué?- Misaki expreso su duda, al chocar contra todo lo que tenía entendido sobre el control del "Mental Out"

-Los sper redoblamos la realidad con nuestro campo AIM, no debes pensar en lo que vas a hacer, si tuviera que ponerlo simple lo que estás haciendo mal seria como, Una persona que dice "¡voy a hacer ejercicio mañana!" y cuando es mañana lo deja para mañana, en otras palabras nunca logra nada-

-¿Entonces qué debemos hacer?- Tomo que estaba a un lado de Touma entro en la conversación.

-Simple, solo háganlo-

-… … … …-

Tanto Tomo como Misaki se quedaron calladas a la respuesta tan simple de Accelerator, seguramente las 2 niñas estaban pensando en lo mismo _"¿Solo eso… y ya?"_ pero no podían quedarse con la respuesta que no respondía a nada, así que Misaki tuvo que hacer otra pregunta.

-Kamijou-san ¿no puede ser más explicativo?-

-¿Mas explicativo? ¿No me entendiste?-

-Solo dijiste "solo háganlo" ni Mika-san ni yo podemos entender tu explicación-

-Pero eso es justamente lo que tienen que hacer, en vez de pensar en "levanta la mano" solo imagina que la levanta, con eso me refería a "solo háganlo" no fuerces tus pensamientos para que se hagan realidad, as que la realidad cambie con tus pensamientos-

Misaki con las palabras de Touma en mente se dispuso a intentar mover el brazo de Mayo otra vez.

 _-¿"Hacer que la realidad se someta a mi voluntad"?-_

De manera inmediata el brazo se levantó en lo alto, Misaki no pudo ver como tenía el control de Mayu, en cambio ella podía sentir como obedecía sus órdenes, era una sensación parecida a cuando vas al baño por la noche y sientes que algo te está siguiendo, no era una sensación agradable pero sabía que estaba teniendo el control.

Ahora venía un salto, tal como hizo antes imagino como salta, sintiendo la incómoda sensación de nuevo supo que lo estaba haciendo bien, ahora venía la última parte hacer que dijera algunas palabras, esta era la parte más difícil ya que no era una orden simple y tenía que decir algo coherente, Misaki se buscó su concentración y se dispuso a hacerlo con Mayu.

-Tengo todas las temporadas de "Games of Thrones, Biblia Black, Arisa, Aki Sora, Strike Witches H, Yosuga No Sora, Kuttsukiboshi, Mardok Scramble" y muchas otras serien para adultos escondidos en mi cuarto, además de mangas y videojuegos indecentes -

Después de escuchar la declaración de Mayu, los 3 niños que apenas entendieron lo que dijo se quedaron celebrando el triunfo de Misaki.

-Ya que logre controlar a la vice-presidenta, iré al baño un momento-

Con eso Misaki se fue rompiendo el control sobre Mayu.

Touma y Tomo se acercaron a la sonrojada Mayu con caras de alegría, ellos le preguntaran algo que no tendrán que saber hasta dentro de algunos años.

-Mayo-san ¿Qué es Games of Thrones Y todas las cosas que dijiste?-

 **Parte 5.**

-¡Izumi-san me gustas!-

La niña que había tomado a Misaki por su cabello y luego lanzado al piso se encontraba en el baño del primer piso, estaba declarando su amor a la persona que más quería en el orfanato, un niño con lentes y una apariencia que nunca le aria daño a alguien, este niño era Izumi Koutaro.

El niño con lentes miro a través de sus lentes a la niña frente a él, luego se acercó caminando y se colocó a unos pocos pasos de ella y empezó a hablarle en un tono tranquilo con un toque de melancolía.

-Lo siento… ya ay alguien que me gusta-

La niña puso sus manos en su pecho y se encorvo un poco con los ojos a punto de llorar, ella saco una vos quebrada y finita.

-¿Puedo… saber quién?-

Izumi miro a la niña con una sonrisa tierna y le respondió con una vos suave y dulce.

-Si… Me gusta Accelerator… me gusta Kamijou Touma-

La niña levanto la mirada con lágrimas en sus ojos asía Izumi, tenía una expresión de desconcierto y dolor en él, pero a la ves una de felicidad por su compañero.

-Estoy feliz por eso… Por favor déjame ayudarte a conseguir tu amor-

-Lo siento, esto es algo que yo solo tengo que hacer-

 **Parte 6.**

Misaki estaba al frente del baño de la primera planta pero estaba cerrado por algún motivo que desconocía, intento jalar la manilla pero no se abría la puerta.

CHACA CHACA

Puedo escuchar unas voces dentro pero no se podían entender lo que estaban diciendo con claridad ni quienes eran, Misaki decidió subir al siguiente piso en busca de otro baño, no le costó mucho conseguirlo y este si estaba abierto.

PLAF

Un potente golpe serró la puerta del baño antes que pudiera entrar, Misaki se echó para atrás y empezó a temblar.

-Lo siento Izumi-san… pero no puedo dejar que Mayo corra peligro-

A penas oír la voz Misaki pudo reconocerla, era el presidente del consejo estudiantil Jin Saky una de las personas que la solía molestar sin motivo aparente en cualquier momento.

Misaki sintió un empujón lanzándola al suelo.

-"Virus de estrellas" no puedo dejarte hacerle daño a Mayo- la vos del presidente no tenía rabia o alguna mala intención, se sentía como si buscara una buena acción para sus actos, como si fuera a hacer justicia.

PLAF

-Gaa…-

Misaki recibió una patada en el estómago sacando el aire de sus pulmones.

Saky miro el cuerpo de Misaki retorciéndose en el suelo con ojos de aburrimiento, luego se acercó dispuesto a darle otra patada y lo hizo pero esta vez en la cara, La niña de ojos en forma de estrellas perdió dos dientes de la patada que recibió de lleno.

Misaki estaba lista para recibir el siguiente golpe donde sea y así fue, tuvo un pisotón en el abdomen seguido de unos golpes en su cabeza y su espalda, estuvo unos momentos en lo que estuvo a punto de gritar por ayuda pero cada vez que lo intentaba recibiría un golpe o patada en la boca del estómago.

De repente Saky se detuvo, Misaki con su cuerpo morado, sangrando y con hinchazones puso oír cómo se alejaba, pudo tranquilizarse al escuchar a Saky cada vez más lejos de ella, para luego sentir como recogía su bastón del suelo y se dirigía de nuevo hacia ella.

-"Virus de estrellas" quiero que quede claro que esto es tu culpa y solo tu cumpa, si te hubieras quedado donde estabas nada de esto te hubiera tenido que pasar… no, sería mejor que nunca hubieras nacido-

El bastón callo sobre el brazo derecho de Misaki, luego se levantó para caer en su cabeza, se volvió a levantar para llegar a su brazo otra vez, y otra vez para sus piernas, el bastón no dejaban de levantarse y caer en diferentes partes de su cuerpo.

-¡AYUpuf!…-

Misaki intento gritar por ayuda pero de manera inmediata recibió una patada en el estómago dejándola sin aire, el bastón no se detuvo, no dejo de caer sobre la niña ya malherida, y de repente.

-FALCÓN PATADA VOLADORA-

Misaki logro ver como una niña con cola de caballo salía de la nada y le pegaba al presidente, luego de eso ella perdió el conocimiento.

 **Parte 7.**

-Mayo-san ¿Qué es Games of Thrones Y todas las cosas que dijiste?-

Mayu se quedó clavada al piso completamente roja como un tomate, esas cosas que tenia de alguna manera en su habitación se suponía que nadie tenía derecho a saber de su existencia, en especial los profesores y los otros niños del orfanato.

-¿Vise-presidenta? ¿Ocurre algo?- Tomo le hablo viendo como su amiga entraba en pánico.

-A YO-YO-YO TENGO QUE IR A CAGAR-

Dicho esto mayu salió corriendo al lado opuesto de los baños.

Tomo voltio la mirada hacia la dirección de Touma, puso las manos en su pecho y se en curvo un poco para delante.

-¿Kamijou-san?-

Touma se dio la vuelta mirando a la un poco encorvada de Tomo.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿También tienes que ir al baño?-

-No, es otra cosa-

-¿Qué es?-

-Tu nos dijiste que nos protegerías a todos, de cualquier cosa ¿no?- la voz de tomo por cada palabra se escuchaba menos, así dentro de poco no se podría escuchar nada.

-Sí, yo los protegeré de todos, incluso si el mundo se pone en contra de ustedes y nadie lezda la mano, yo si lo are… pero antes, Mika-san levanta un poco el tono de tu voz no quiero acabar como ayer-

Tomo levanto la mirada y sus ojos se agrandaron con pequeñas lágrimas en ellos, luego levanto la voz lo suficiente para que pudiera escucharla y conto algo que Accelerator no pudo asimilar al instante.

-¿Me podrías proteger de mis padres?-

-¿Qué?- Touma se quieto esperando a ver escuchado mal las palabras de su amiga.

-Kamijou-san ¿Me puedes proteger de mi papá y mi mamá?-

Touma se quedó en silencio analizando las palabras de Tomo _-¿Me podrías proteger de mis padres? ¿Me puedes proteger de mi papá y mi mamá?-_ las palabras que por un niño normal deberían se "Protege a mi papá y a mi mamá" la distorsión en las palabras era atroz, en especial por que venían de un niño de 8 años.

-¿Mika-san… porque quieres algo así?-

-Mis padres no son buenas personas- Tomo se inclinó hasta no dejar su rostro visible pero se sabía que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Mi papá siempre me pegaba sin ningún motivo…. y volvía peleando con mamá… Mi mamá me dejaba sin comer…. y cuando papá no regresaba a tiempo ella…. agarraba los cigarrillos… y los apagaba…. en mí-

Tomo empezó a llorar mientras sentía el dolor como si fuera un agujeró en su pecho, era un dolor que no dolía pero si se sentía todas esas malas emociones que sufrió en su corta vida, de repente a ese dolor se le unió una sensación cálida de protección, era un abrazo que el más fuerte le acaba de dar.

-Lo siento Mika-san… yo te protegeré en contra de cualquiera que quiera hacerte daño-

Las palabras que la niña había querido escuchar de alguien por demasiado tiempo salieron del más fuerte, sin dejar de sentir el dolor que no podía doler algo dentro de ella guardado por 8 años exploto hacia fuera, dejando en descubierto el hecho que estaba muy asustada.

-WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Mika Tomo y Kamijou Touma se quedaron en esa posición por un largo tiempo, hasta que por fin Tomo se tranquilizó, se separaron lentamente sin dejar de tocarse, Tomo fue la primera en hablar.

-Gracias- Tenía la cara cubierta de lágrimas y mocos pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa en ella.

Las palabras no fueron necesarias para la escena que se llevaba a cabo, tan solo las mirada expresaban lo que querían decir.

Pero la escena no pudo durar mucho tiempo, se escucharon unas sirenas.

No era las sirenas de la policía, eran las sirenas de una ambulancia, Tomo y Kamijou vieron como la ambulancia se estacionaba al frente del orfanato y rápidamente salían 4 personas llevando distintos objetos médicos.

Tan rápido como las 4 personas entraron, salieron pero esta vez con una quinta persona en una camilla, esa persona tenía unos hermosos cabellos dorados y estaba tan hinchada que carecía no estar respirando, pero lo peor lo decían los médicos.

-¡Tiene por lo menos 8 fracturas, contusiones y hemorragias por dentro!-

-¡Traigan la morfina y la adrenalina, la estamos perdiendo!-

-¡Su corazón ha dejado de latir, deprisa el desfibrilador!-

Tomo y Touma vieron como colocaban el desfibrilador sobre su mal herida amiga y saltaba del choque.

-¡El desfibrilador no funciono!-

Los médicos montaron a la niña de cabellos dorados en la ambulancia y se la llevaron.

Touma y Tomo no pudieron mover ni un dedo a tal escena.

 **Omake:** Este se lleva en el 5to volumen de las novelas originales.

 **Nii-Sama.**

Accelerator el sper más fuerte de Ciudad Academia acaba de salir de sus compras a mitad de la noche, tenía una bolsa llena de café negro que acaba de comprar en una tienda, también acaba de dejar medio muertos a unos delincuentes que pensaron que podrían pelear contra él, al escuchar el rumor de su derrota contra un nivel 0.

El caminaba en dirección a su departamento, hasta que escucho una pelea de amantes al parecer, redirección el sonido para no tener que escuchar la gritería.

Unos pasos más adelante noto a una persona que lo estaba siguiendo, era casi de la misma estatura que él y llevaba una toalla sucia, Accelerator quito la redirección de sonido para escuchar lo que decía el mendigo.

-NII-SAMA, NII-SAMA, NII-SAMA, NIISAMA, NII-SAMA, NII-SAMA, NII-SAMA, NII-SAMA, NII-SAMA, NII-SAMA, NII-SAMA, NII-SAMA, NII-SAMA, NII-SAMA, NII-SAMA, NII-SAMA, NII-SAMA, NII-SAMA.

-¿¡Que!?-

-Al fin me haces caso Nii-sama, eres como un maestro de sem ¿o solo estabas redireccionando el sonido?-

-Que molestia- Accelerator siguió caminando ignorando al mendigo.

-Espera Nii-sama-

-¡Si me siguen llamando Nii-sama te matare!-

-Pero soy tú clon, la torre de comando de la Red Misaka-

Accelerator se detuvo de golpe al escuchar la respuesta de la persona que se hacía llamar su clon, se voltio y la miro con los ojos envueltos en ira.

-¡Quítate esa mierda de enzima!-

-¿¡Que!?... ¡Nii-sama, eso es muy atrevido!-

Sin decir más palabras Accelerator le quito la manta, dejando ver una cara parecida a la suya, también pudo ver su pequeño pecho muy pálido, también su estómago igualmente blanco y el hecho que era mujer.

-¿¡Qué demonios es esto!?-

-a… a… A…-

El clon no pudo gritar al ser despojada de su ropa en plena calle por su hermano, la niña albina saliendo del shock, intento cubrir su cuerpo con sus manos.

-¡Nii-sama, regrésame la manta!-

Accelerator le tiro la manta sobre su clon y siguió su camino, la niña agarro la manta para cubrir su cuerpo blanco y ponerse en el camino de Accelerator.

-Nii-sama, soy Suzushina Yuriko tu clon, el modelo 2001 de la "Red Misaka" y la administradora de ella-

-¿No deberías ser una mocosa de mierda, que no deja de decir "Misaka Misaka" cada vez que habla?-

-… ¿Qué? … Si fuera una niña pequeña no sería capaz de administrar la Red-

El sper más fuerte del mundo sintió un corazón roto dentro de el en ese momento.

Al llegar a su edificio de departamentos estudiantiles Yuriko se puso al frente antes de subir las escaleras.

-Nii-sama, por favor cuide bien de mí-

-¿Qué?-

-Espero que Nii-sama mede 3 comidas al día, postre y mucho café-

-Bien ¿cómo quieres bajar por las escaleras o por el balcón?-

-Espera Nii-sama, puedo ser de ayuda soy un nivel 4… lanzando onda sonora… detecto 8 personas con armas en la habitación del final, creo que puede ser tu habitación, puedo ser de ayuda-

Accelerator pensó en eso un minuto y le respondió sin mirarla –Habitación 303-

Con una sonrisa muy grande de Yuriko abrió la puerta gracias a sus poderes, y encontró a un joven en calzones viendo el anime de "To Aru Majutsu No Index III" tan pronto como entro la puerta se cerró.

Accelerator pasó de largo dejando a su clon atrás, Yuriko salió corriendo del cuarto seguido del único que ha podido ver la serie que nunca llega.

-Nii-sama, no juegue con migo así-

-Es tu culpa por estar mintiéndome-

-No era mentira, ahora dime cuál es tu habitación-

-… Habitación 304-

El clon se acercó de nuevo a la habitación que dijo Accelerator, para encontrar a un hombre musculoso y con barba usando el traje de porrista que llevaba Komoe-sensei en el cap 51 del manga de "TAMNI" Accelerator le paso de largo una vez más serraron do la puerta, Yuriko salió corriendo esta vez más rápido que antes y se colocó al lado de su Nii-sama.

-¡Nii-sama! ¿Por qué hace esto? ¿¡Y es que acaso es este lugar solo ay personas raras!?-

-Ya te dije que es tu… ¿¡!?-

Accelerator y su clon se detuvieron al ver la puerta arrancada de su habitación y dentro de ella un grupo de 8 personas portando armas, los dos albinos miraron a los delincuentes que no se habían dado cuenta de su llegada.

-¿E? ¿Cuándo vendrá ese maldito más fuerte?-

-¿Cómo coño voy a saber? pero tiene que volver y cuando llegue lo mataremos-

-¡No pueden matar a Nii-sama! ¡Nii-sama es el más fuerte!-

Los 8 delincuentes se dieron la vuelta para ver a una niña usando nada más que una toalla sucia, los delincuentes se quedaron en silencio viendo las piernas claramente visibles, hasta que uno de ellos noto a un albino detrás de ella vestido de negro.

-¡ACCELERATOOOOR!-

-¡Al fin llego!-

-¡Prepárate para morir!-

-¿¡Esa puta lo llamo Nii-sama!?-

-¿E? ¿Qué tal si antes de matarlo le mostramos como su Imoto se trasforma en una adul…-

Los delincuentes fueron detenidos y lanzados por la ventana previamente rota por Yuriko, Accelerator se quedó viendo como sacaban la basura, después de que acabara el espectáculo el más fuerte se acostó en el sofá casi inservible y se dispuso a dormir.

-¿Nii-sama, no va reportarlo a anti-skill?-

-¿Qué vas a hacer? Si te quedas aquí es posible que ataquen mientras duermes, y esta vez puede ser algo que no puedas controlar-

-… ¿Me puedo quedar?-

-¿Por qué? Es más seguro las calles-

-Porque si tuviera que decidir entre quedarme con alguien o estar solo, elegiría la primera sin dudarlo-

-As lo que quieras-

Yuriko sonrió y se fue a la cama que estaba a medio destrozar, antes de arroparse se voltio y le dedico unas palabras a su Nii-sama.

-Solo para que sepas el incesto no está permitido-

-Duérmete-

 **Notas.**

Primero quiero decir que aprendí mi lección y no volveré a usar ningún gatito para que comenten.

Apuesto que muchos me tienen que estar insultando por todo lo sucedido en este Cap, y es completamente comprensible, pero es necesaria para la historia y demostrar que tan cruel pueden ser los humanos.

En la escena donde Izumi estaba en el baño, fue muy WDF ¿no?

Y Este Omake fue por 2 motivos 1.- Tranquilisarlos 2.- A pesar que solo 2 Personas lo leyeron en "Mini Cap" nadie comento y a mi parecer es un excelente idea XD.

 **Question:** intento llevar las cosa poco a poco para no tener todo saliendo de la nada, con Chorozon y todos los demonios y ángeles en el brazo de Touma, es posible que sea todo eso y más XD

La verdad no me gusto "Jojo" por lo que nunca la veré XD

 **kitsunerojos8:** Muy tarde ya la "Red Misaka" vino por mí DX.

 **Sdsd:** estuve un tiempo de vacaciones (sin PC) y por eso no he publicada, Izumi es mucho más de lo que te imaginas y lo que planea es grande y malo.

 **netokastillo** **:** más tarde no sabrás si odiarlo.

 **Mr:** La pareja es ToumaXMisaki, gracia intento poner las cosa cada vez mejor por cada cap que abanso.

 **Zen:** Después de leer "El resplandor" y "IT" leeré ese libro, tengo una montaña de libros por leer XD

 **Guest y** **unoriginal stories** **:** me alegra sus comentarías y el hecho que estén siguiéndome, y puede hacer cualquier pregunta que tengan estoy para responderles.

Si no comentas lo más seguro es que salga "To Aru Kagaku No Accelerator" y "To Aru Kagaku No Raigun III" primero que "To Aru Majutsu No Index III"

Gracias por leer.


	6. capitulo 05

**Nota** : Antes leer este Cap, creo que me demore… ¡tengo mi escusa con este Cap! Primero se llevaron mi pendrive y no lo recupere hasta después de 1 mes y medio, luego me enferme (aun lo estoy) con una bacteria que me dejaba indispuesto (palabra pequeña).

 **Capítulo 5.**

 **Parte 1.**

Estaba completamente oscuro, no se podía ver nada ni siquiera la palma de las manos, esto no era un problema para Misaki que llevaba una gran parte de su corta vida siendo siega, no es como si ella no pudiera ver desde su nacimiento, había perdido la luz de sus ojos a causa de unos medicamentos por su cuerpo que era muy débil.

Misaki se puso de pie mientras empezaba a caminar con los brazos es tendidos y con mucho cuidado de no chocar con nada en el camino sin dirección, estuvo un tiempo así sin tropezarse con nada ni nadie hasta que se dio cuenta, no se oía nada era como si estuviera en un cuarto infinito y aislado de todos, Misaki no pudo evitar sentir miedo de esta soledad.

De la nada se pudo escuchar un ruido que no se podía distinguir que era con exactitud, Misaki voltio la cabeza e intento concentrarse más en ruido, el sonido se escuchó mejor ahora que Misaki está prestando atención y pudo distinguir que se trataba de una voz femenina.

Misaki intento seguir la voz y cada vez que se acercaba a ella por algún motivo se le hacía más familiar como si la hubiera escuchado muchas veces, cuando pudo sentir que la voz estaba a unos pocos metros al fin pudo reconocerla.

-¿Mamá?-

La niña que no podía ver nada comenzó a correr sin importarle que o quien estuviera al frente suyo, tenía a su amada madre muy cerca de ella, tenía a la única persona que le había mostrado el amor y tenía a su familia solo a unos pocos pasos de ella.

PLAF

Misaki se resbalo con algo mientras corría a siegas, intento ponerse de pie pero una vos familiar la detuvo.

-Me alegro haber dejado a ese "virus de estrellas" lo único que hacía era causar problemas-

La niña de 7 años que corría donde su madre se había quedado tiesa en el lugar donde intentaba levantarse, ella pudo haber escuchado mal las palabras de la persona que más amaba en el mundo, intento meterse esa mentira en la cabeza pero la voz se escuchó de nuevo.

-Ahora que ese "monstruo" no está voy a volver con mi familia y tener una vida con mi nuevo esposo-

-¿Mamá?-

Misaki pronuncio el nombre de la persona que más amaba en el mundo como si pusiera en duda los lasos que los unieran, ella empezó a sentir un nudo en la garganta y un dolor profundo en el pecho mientras agentaba las lágrimas, de pronto escucho como los pasos de la persona que conocía como mamá se alejaban lentamente, Misaki de inmediato empezó a correr tras ella con todas sus fuerzas mientras gritaba en un frenesí.

-¡MAAAAAAAAMMMMMMÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! ¡NO ME DEJES POR FAVOR! ¡TRABAJARE! ¡ARE LAS LABORES DOMÉSTICAS! ¡TE CONTARE UN LIBRO ANTES DE DORMIR!-

Los pasos no se detuvieron siguieron alejándose poco a poco como si quisiera hacer a entender a Misaki que nunca volverá por ella.

-¡TE COCINARE! ¡TE LAVARE! ¡TE PROTEGERÉ! ¡TE CURARE! ¡TE COMPARE JUGUETES! ¡TE COMPARE ROPA! ¡TE DATE UN BESO ANTES DE DORMIR! ¡TE ARROPARE CUANDO TENGAS FRIO!... te, te… te amare…. mamá-

Las suplicas de Misaki no fueran escuchadas y los pasos de su madre ya no podían oírse, la niño de ojos estrellados empezó a llorar en la más absoluta oscuridad sin nadie a su alrededor, pero ella no dejo salir ningún llanto esto era la prueba de su cruel fuerza como persona.

De repente una voz familiar se escuchó en ambos oídos de Misaki la voz de su madre.

-Te deje en esa ciudad para que murieras odiada por todos-

Misaki no reacciono a esa palabras en vez de eso se quedó sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento, mientras sentía como el piso debajo de ella se trasformaba en agua, se sumergió hasta más debajo de los tobillos en un instante y se escucharon otras voces, pero esta vez de los niños de su orfanato.

-"¡VIRUS DE ESTRELLAS!"-

-¡ERES UN "MONSTRUO!"-

-¡MALDITA "ASESINA!"-

-¡NADIE TE QUIERE!-

-¡TÚ LO MATASTE CON TU PODER!-

Misaki se puso las manos en sus oídos para evitar escuchar las acusaciones de sus compañeros, pero eso no sirvió de nada gracias a su poder podo oír con mayor fuerza las voces de sus compañeros dentro de su cabeza y estaba ves no avía como detenerlas.

-"¡VIRUS DE ESTRELLAS!"- -¡SOLO ERES UNA AMENAZA!- -¡VUELVE DE DONDE VINISTE!-

-¡ERES UN "MONSTRUO!"- -¡ERES ASQUEROSA!- -¡SI TE QUEDAS TENDREMOS EL VIRUS TAMBIÉN!-

-¡MALDITA "ASESINA!"- -¡HIJA DE PUTA!- -¡TE ABANDONARON POR MIEDO!

-¡NADIE TE QUIERE!- -¡MATASTE A TU AMIGA!- -¡ELLA TAMBIÉN MATO A SUS PADRES!-

-¡TÚ LO MATASTE CON TU PODER!- -¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ!- -¡VE A MORIR EN LA CALLE!-

-…- -…- -¡CORRAN ES ACCELERATOR!-

Misaki pudo oír como los niños salían lo más rápido que podían mientras chapoteaban en el agua, se logró tranquilizar un poco al saber que su salvador y amigo se acercaba para protegerla, ella espera las palabras de aliento y consuelo pero lo que él dijo fueron palabras tan crueles que hicieron que Misaki dejara de respirar.

-Todos tenían razón… por tu "Virus de estrellas" Mika Tomo y Mayo Mayu están muertas-

La mente de Misaki se quedó en blanco al escuchar las palabras del más fuerte, ella no ponía en duda si era verdad o mentira solo lo tomo como si no hubiera otra cosa que elegir como si fuera la más cruel realidad.

No se escuchó más ningún otro sonido en la oscuridad, Misaki sequito las manos en los oídos y lentamente se abraso a si misma mientras dejaba salir sus lágrimas sin hacer ruido, así estuvo un largo tiempo o unos pocos minutos era imposible saber en ese lugar tan alejando de la mano de cualquiera.

-Shokuhou-san, ya no puedes quedarte aquí tienes que irte-

Una vos amistosa sonó al frente de Misaki que levanto la mirada y logro ver a un chico de apariencia amable y gentil usando lentes de marco grueso parado frente a ella, Misaki lo reconoció al instante a pesar de nunca haberlo visto era Izumi Koutaro el niño que había liderado el odio asía Misaki pero la había dejado vivir en el orfanato.

-¿Izumi-san?-

-Sí, esta es la primera vez que hablamos en tu cabeza por eso puedes verme-

-Izumi-san ¿soy un monstruo?-

Izumi se agacho para estar a la misma altura que Misaki y continúa hablando con ella.

-¿Sabes cuál es el peor monstruo de la tierra?-

-… ¿Yo?-

-Son los humanos, todos los monstruos ya sean de libros o películas fueron creados por los humanos… y en ocasiones hasta los podemos superar en crueldad-

Misaki levanto la cabeza para ver a los ojos negros de Izumi ahora que lo podía ver él noto que era muy guapa y definitivamente tenía una apariencia bondadosa, Izumi le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, Misaki acepto la ayuda levantando su mano así la de Izumi pero antes de poder tomarla el niño con apariencia amable desapareció al frente de ella.

Misaki movió la cabeza de un lado al otro buscando a Izumi que acaba de desaparecer sin motivo aparente.

*Af jil noz comocedos*

Misaki se dio la vuelta dirigida asía donde el origen de las palabras mal formuladas, ay estaba un monstruo con la apariencia de un cerebro echo de cuerpos humanos pero estos cuerpos estaban deformados manos saliendo del abdomen, brazos con el final de un pie, hígados conectados al corazón y todos sin cabeza, los cuerpos humanos deformados se conectaban los unos a los otros formando ese horrible monstruo.

Misaki se quedó completamente paralizada por el miedo mientras escuchaba los intentos de palabras.

*Apperar se xex yu mw temir*

Misaki no podía entender lo que el cerebro decía pero de algún modo sabía que sus palabras estaban repletas con la verdad sin ninguna mentira.

*Iun stae nuy hicen, oere er ubosmod aloz kamcieri i robresoz abafar doh kisdeludez*

 **Parte 2.**

Kamijou Touma estaba entrando al dormitorio del orfanato, era un edificio sin nada realmente sobresaliente a excepción por el hecho de la pared divisora del principio, la entrada era como un hotel un único pasilla no muy largo que tenía al final que tenía un mesón como los que usan para atender personas, luego se separaba a la izquierda el dormitorios de hombre y a la derecha el dormitorio femenino.

Accelerator entro a los dormitorios y lo primero que vio fue a un chico con lentes de apariencia amable con la espalda recostada sobre el mesón como si esperara a alguien, Kamijou lo reconoció como Izumi Koutaro una persona que consideraba mala e inteligente, intento pasarle por un lado haciéndose invisible pero cuando estuvo a unos metros Izumi le hablo calmadamente.

-Accelerator-sama, tenemos que hablar un momento-

Touma se detuvo un poco sorprendido en dirección a la persona que lo había descubierto siendo invisible.

-¿Qué quieres Izumi?-

-Me gustaría evitar que ocurrieran esas… esos abusos ahora-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de golpear tanto a Shokuhou-san?-

-Ciertamente lidere el miedo, pero yo nunca he tocado a Shokuhou Misaki-

Touma por algún extraño motivo no pudo replicar a las palabras de Izumi, envés de eso frunció el ceño aun estando invisible.

-¿De qué quieres hablar exactamente Izumi?-

-Ya lo dije quiero detener esos abusos… y también me gustaría declararte algo-

-Vamos comienza tengo sueño-

Izumi dejo de recostarse del mesón y tomo una pase como si se tratara de un hombre de negocios con mucha experiencia, en otras palabras empezó a comunicarse también con las manos sin excederse con sus movimientos.

-En primer lugar me gustaría que perdonaras al presidente estudiantil-

-Ya Mayu-san me convenció de eso… o más bien yo la convencí de eso-

-… ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Como sabes Mayu-san fue la que rescato a Shokuhou-san, usando sus "Falcón patada voladora" "Falcón puños" "Falcón rodillazos"…. Y "Falcón patadas rompe bolas"… tuve que convencerla de no convertirlo en niña-

-… A… Entiendo-

Izumi cabio su cara de niño bueno por una de miedo.

-A todo esto ¿Por qué le pone "Falcón" a todos sus golpes?-

-Hace algunos meses trajeron una WIIU con el juego… ¿cómo era? Súper Sma… algo era, un juego de peleas en él había un personaje llamado "Capital Falcón" la vice-presidenta solo jugaba con el hasta el punto de ser invencible-

-¿Dónde está la WIIU? No la he visto desde que llegue-

-Estuvo aquí solo 2 semanas a causa que algunos niños se enojaron de lo invencible que era la vice-presidenta-

-¿¡Ellos lo golpearon!?-

-… Ella los golpeo con sus "Falcón cosas" y todos quedamos que era el nivel 0 más fuerte, luego algunos sper fueron tras ella pero acabo igual, después de una semana peleando todos los días quedamos todos en que la vice-presidenta era la más fuerte de todos-

Touma aun estando invisible supo una cara de asombro, después de la paliza que le dio al presidente le quedo claro la fuerza de Mayu Mayo, pero no esperaba que fuera la más fuerte del orfanato.

-Accelerator-sama ¿si no le importa cómo se encuentra Shokuhou-san y el presidente?-

-Shokuhou-san tiene unos huesos rotos, esta inconsciente y podría tener algún traumatismo… en cuanto a Jin… el pedio un testículo, tendrá que estar en silla de ruedas por unos meses, tiene prohibido salir del hospital hasta que se recupere, están pensando si amputarle un brazo y tienen que hacer una reconstrucción facial-

-Sabes ha beses me pregunto si la vice-presidenta de verdad es un nivel 0 de 8 años-

Izumi Koutaro y Kamijou Touma tomaron un momento para recordar la cara sonriente de la vece-presidenta obsesionada con el manga y el anime.

El niño con apariencia amable prosiguió hablando mientras se acomodaba los lentes de marco grueso con el dedo índice de la mano derecha.

-Mi segunda petición es que Mika Tomo, Shokuhou Misaki y tu Accelerator-sama se unan al consejo estudiantil-

-¿Para qué quieres que nos unamos al consejo estudiantil?-

-solo pienso que ay estarán en una mejor posición-

Touma pensó en sus amigos antes de responderle a Izumi -no puedo responder por los demás-

-Pueden decir después, habla con ellas y luego toma tu tiempo para decidir-

Touma tuvo la mala sensación mientras escuchaba las últimas palabras de Izumi, era como si le susurraba el diablo por todo el cuerpo.

-Accelerator-sama, una última cosa-

En esta ocasión el chico con los cabellos grises y de punta se preparó para sentir y descubrir el poder del niño al frente de él.

-Me gustas-

Kamijou Touma con el mejor cerebro de toda Ciudad Academia tomo unos pocos segundos para responder con un simple -¿Qué?-

-Accelerator-sama, me gustaste desde el primer momento-

-Oye espera…-

-Cuando saliste de la nada para proteger a Shokuhou Misaki mi corazón se acero al ver a tal héroe-

El niño con apariencia amable sin dejar contestas a Touma siguió ablando mientras se alejaba al dormitorio de las niña, Accelerator al darse cuenta del error de Izumi le grito para sacarlo de su transe y que se dirigiera al dormitorio de los niños.

-¡IZUMI, TE ESTAS DIRIGIENDO AL DORMITORIO DE LAS NIÑAS!-

El niño con apariencia amable se calló mientras lo con una cara confundida, a lo que Accelerator le respondió para evitar que se metiera en problemas.

-Los niños están prohibidos en el dormitorio de las niñas, si entras ay serás regañado-

-… Soy una niña-

-… ¿Qué?-

Touma pensando que había escuchado mal cambio los vectores de sonido para escuchar mejor las palabras del niño con lentes.

-… soy niña-

Kamijou Touma al escuchar las palabras de la persona que había confundido de sexo se quedó quieto mirándola como se iba.

 **Parte 3.**

En un cierto hospital un grupo de 3 niños un tanto singular esperaban la hora de visitas para ver a su amiga que hacía unos pocos días había sido golpeada muy fuertemente sin motivo aparente, el lugar donde se encontraba era una sala de espera blanca con unos pocos muebles negros puestos como cuadrado y unas 3 máquinas expendedoras pegadas a la pared.

Como era de suponerse los tres niños que esperaban a su amiga hospitalizada era Kamijou Touma un niño medianamente albino con una apariencia andrógena, Mika Tomo una niña de cabello negros hasta la cintura y un traje deportivo de mangas largas, y por ultimo Mayo Mayu una niña con una cola de caballo marrón y un conjunto de una camisa azul cielo con una falda rosa hasta las rodillas.

El único niño del grupo les hablo a las dos niñas expresando una pregunta que tenía desde el día anterior.

-Mika-san, Mayu-san ayer descubrí algo que me gustaría saber si es verdad-

Las dos niñas inclinaron sus cabezas escuchando la pregunta de Accelerator.

-¿Es cierto que Izumi es una niña?-

-Si lo es-

Las dos niñas respondieron al instante sin dudarlo como si fuera la cosa más evidente y obvia del mundo, Touma se quedó un momento mirando a sus amigas que tenían en sus caras una expresión de confusión, Kamijou intento replicar poniendo sus manos delante de su cara como cuando un niño expresa algo muy complicado.

-¡Esperen! ¿¡Ya lo sabían!?-

-Sí, es bastante claro ¿no?-

Mayu Mayo la niña con cola de caballo le empezaba a responder a Touma mientras que Mika Tomo asentía con la cabeza.

-¿Pero cómo saben eso? Es decir siempre viste de hombre, tiene el cabello corto y actua como un hombre-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, no sabes por qué Izumi-san es así?-

-... no ¿Ay un motivo?-

-Izumi-san usa el cabello corto porque le molesta el calor del verano-

-Qué pasa con su ropa -

-No le gusta que su falda sea levantada por el viento o por algún idiota, además el uso de pantalones y short no son solo para niños-

-Y su actitud-

-No sé de qué me hablas con eso ella siempre es así calmada, delicada y bondadosa además nunca la he visto hacer algo impropio de una niña-

Kamijou reflexiono un momento sobre las palabras de su amiga y todos los acontecimientos con Izumi Koutaro, si lo pensabas bien él nunca dijo que era un niño o algo parecido, además que buscaba estar cerca de el cuándo tenía la oportunidad, en si nunca había hecho nada que la hiciera parecer un niño pero tampoco una niña.

-Pero Kamijou-san...- Interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Touma, Tomo empezó a hablarle con su vos baja- Tu pareces una niña...-

-Y una muy bonita- Mayu termino la frase de Tomo con un broche de oro- de echo siento envidia que seas tan bonita-

 **Parte 4.**

Los 3 niños que estaban esperando en la sala para ver a su amiga hospitalizada ahora se encontraban caminando en los pasillos directo a la habitación de su amiga, el grupo de niños con apariencia singular doblaron en una esquina a la derecha y luego en otra a la izquierda, después de caminar un rato encontraron una puerta que a su lado en la pared tenía el nombre escrito _"Shokuhou Misaki"_ los 3 niños no entraron se quedaron parados mirando la puerta un momento, ellos se quedaron ay porque sentían que fue su responsabilidad que su amiga acabara en ese mal estado, Mayu Mayo la niña con la cola de caballo marrón y la salvadora de Misaki se dirigió a los otros dos niños con un tono serio y una mirada que no cuadraba con su edad.

-Déjenme entrar primero, tengo que hablar con Shokuhou-san-

-¿No crees que es mejor si entramos todos juntos?- Touma le respondió a la vice-presidenta con una evidente duda y preocupación en su tono de voz.

-No, primero quiero hablar con ella a solas, tengo que disculparme por lo ocurrido-

-Mayu-san tú la salvaste, eres una heroína como en los animes y mangas-

La niña con el cabello marrón atado en una cola de caballo inclino su dorso en una reverencia para Kamijou Touma y Mika Tomo, la acción tan inesperada de la orgullosa vice-presidenta dejo a los otros 2 niños sin palabras, pero lo más increíble vino de sus labios mientras mantenía esa posición.

-Kamijou-san, Mika-san… por favor… por favor déjenme hablarle un momento a solas-

El niño medianamente albino se quedó mirando a su amiga inclinada a punto de llorar sin saber qué hacer, ella había salvado a Shokuhou Misaki de las garras del presidente del consejo estudiantil Jin Saky y ahora actuaba como si ella tuviera toda la responsabilidad, eso no tenía sentido, de repente Touma sintió un pequeño jalón de su camisa proveniente de su otra amiga Mika Tomo ella le hablo lo suficientemente alto como para que los dos niños pudieran oírla pero solo dirigiéndose a Accelerator.

-Kamijou-san, deja que valla sola… seguramente tiene algo importante que decirle-

El nivel 5 más fuerte y el nivel 0 más fuerte se quedaron asombrados por las palabras de Mika Tomo, ella no era la más fuerte, ni la más inteligente y mucho menos la más valiente, pero parecía que por esta vez fuera la que tenía algo más que no podían explicar, pero era más importante que las otras cosas.

Touma saliendo de su asombro le hizo caso a su amiga de pelo negro dándole el consentimiento a la vice-presidenta.

-Mayu-san, nosotros te esperaremos aquí-

La niña con la cola de caballo levantó su dorso volviendo a su posición erecta mientras miraba a los ojos a sus dos amigos y les decía.

-Gracias-

Luego Mayu Mayo camino hasta estar solo a un paso de la puerta, ella no la abrió de una vez primero tomo aire y lo exhalo para tranquilizarse, cuando el corazón se tranquilizó un poco ella toco la puerta con su mano derecha.

TOC TOC

-Adelante-

Una voz infantil sonó del otro lado haciendo que dudara por un momento en abrir la puerta, pero Mayu Mayo estaba ay para disculparse con su amiga y el miedo no la detendría, así que abrió la puerta de un portazo asustando a la persona hospitalizada, entro en el cuarto mientras el corazón le aceleraba, y camino hacia donde estaba una niña de unos 6 años envuelta en vendas por casi todo su cuerpo y un yeso en su brazo derecho.

La vice-presidenta se colocó al lado de Misaki y le grito lo más fuerte que pudo.

-¡Lo siento mucho, todo fue mi culpa!-

-¿¡A!? ¿¡QUE!? ¿¡Vise-presidenta!?-

-¡Sí! ¡Por mi culpa acabaste hospitalizada, yo rechace a Jin-KUN cuando él me dijo que le gustaba y por eso se desquito golpeándote, por eso! ¡Lo siento mucho!-

-Me alegro que te disculpes con tu amiga pero esto es un hospital- Metiéndose en la conversación una enfermera que parecía un gorila aparecía con una cara muy enojada.

 **Parte 5.**

El niño albino con apariencia andrógina y la niña con el uniforme de educación física de mangas largas, se quedaron en el pasilla escuchando las disculpas a gritos de Mayu Mayo y luego vieron como una enfermera gigante como un gorila entraba corriendo a la habitación de Misaki, los niños que no pasaban los 8 años se quedaron atontados viendo y escuchando lo que pasaría con normalidad en un anime o manga.

El primero en salir de su asombro fue Kamijou el intento hablarle a Tomo que estaba a su lado.

Mika-san ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

Mika Tomo volteo la cabeza mientras su cabello taba su cara y le respondió a Touma con su tono normal de timidez.

-Si-

-¿Porque dejamos ir a la vice-presidenta a solas con Shokuhou-san? Es decir sé que ella no le hará nada malo a Shokuhou-san, pero ¿No sería mejor si vamos todos juntos a recibirla?-

-Ciertamente ese sería el caso normalmente, pero la vice-presidenta se siente culpable por lo que le paso a Shokuhou-san… en estos casos es mejor dejarlos solos-

La niña con el uniforme de educación física de mangas largas se inclinó un poco hacia delante haciendo que su flequillo callera a un lado mostrando una linda cara y una hermosa sonrisa, esta fue la primera vez que Accelerator lograba ver la cara de su tímida amiga.

-Mika-san eres realmente linda, deberías mostrar más tu rostro a los demás-

La niña con la cara linda intento cubrirse el rostro ahora con las mejillas sonrojadas con su flequillo mientras volvía a su posición original.

-¿¡Que, que dices Kamijou-san!?

-Pero es verdad, esta es la primera vez que veo tu cara y eres realmente linda-

-¡Yo no soy linda, tengo cicatrices por todo mi cuerpo! ¿¡Como alguien así puede ser linda!?-

-Si te preocupan tanto las cicatrices puedo hablar con unos científico para que telas quiten, pero incluso con ellas yo sé que eres muy linda-

Las palabras de Kamijou chocaron en la mente de Tomo que lo empezó a imaginar como un caballero de un anime shojo debajo de un cerezo en primavera, mientras conquistaba su corazón con el sonido de violines tocados de manera perfecta de fondo.

-¿Puedes hacer eso… por mí?-

-Sí, buscare un científico o un doctor que pueda quitarte las cicatrices-

-Fiu fiu-

De repente el sonido de unos labios burlones salió de la habitación de Misaki, Tomo Y Touma voltearon para haber como la puerta estaba unos pocos centímetros abierta dejando ver el ojo derecho de la vice-presidenta y el ojo derecho de la enfermera-gorila.

-Creo que tenemos un triángulo amoroso, entre Kamijou-san, Tomo-san y Shokuhou-san fiu fiu-

-¿¡Que!?... ¡No, no es lo que crees!-

-Pero esto será propio de un anime harén, ya solo falta que Kamijou-san me conquiste-

Touma se quedó mirando a las 2 niñas sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

 **Parte 6.**

En la habitación blanca del hospital donde se estaba quedando Shokuhou Misaki para su recuperación habían 3 niños más además ella, estos niños era sus amigos Kamijou Touma el esper más fuerte de Ciudad Academia sentado al frente de la cama con una silla retráctil, Mika Tomo una niña con uniforme de educación física de mangas largas sentada en un sillón a mano derecha de Misaki y Mayu Mayo la vice-presidenta otaku-friki fan del Capitán Falcón parada intentado abrir unos chocolates a mano izquierda de Misaki.

Ya había pasado un tiempo des que llegaron los niños al cuarto, y ahora las niñas estaban prestándolo atención al único niño en la sala que estaba diciendo algo de suma importancia.

-Creo que deberíamos unirnos al consejo estudiantil, piénselo un poco si entramos los demás niños dejaran de molestar a Shokuhou-san, es una buena idea-

-No se puede- Negando de una vez la propuesta de Touma, la vice-presidenta hablo sin chistar dejando a los demás niños en blanco.

-Espera Mayu-san ¿Por qué no podemos entrar al consejo estudiantil?-

-Primero tenemos que tener las mejores notas de la escuela, segundo saber trabajar bajo presión, tercero estar en el orfanato por más de un año, cuarto presentar el examen escrito para unirse al consejo y quinto fui expulsada del consejo estudiantil-

-¿Fuiste expulsada del consejo estudiantil?- Misaki hablo con asombro en su tono de voz, a lo que Mayu le respondió.

-Sí, veras lo destroce apunte de "Falcón Golpes" antes de que los profesores llegaran-

-¿Por qué lo golpeaste?-

-… No puedo soportar como mis amigos son abusados sin razón… además ciento no haber ido a tu rescate antes-

-Tú me rescataste vice-presiden… Mayu-san si no hubieras llegado es posible que yo estuviera muerta-

-No me refería e eso, quiero decir desde que llegaste al orfanato, si yo hubiera aparecido a tu rescate desde el principio no hubieras tenido que pasar nada de esto, por eso… lo ciento-

Mayu hiso una reverencia hacia Misaki en señal de despulpa, Misaki no podía verla pero podía sentir por los sonidos que su amiga estaba inclinada.

-Vice-presiden… Mayu-san por favor levántate, tú me salvaste-

-A pesar de eso lo ciento, te tenía miedo y creí las historias que los demás decían de ti-

PLAF PLAF

Interrumpiendo la disculpa de Mayu, Tomo aplaudió 2 veces para que le prestaran atención.

-Mayu-san, entiendo que estés arrepentida y te culpes por lo que paso pero ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer es ser mejores amigas, Shokuhou-san yo también lamento no haberte ayudado antes pero de ahora en adelante te protegeremos-

Des pues que termino de hablar Mika Tomo hubo un silencio que pareció durar eternamente, después de todo la niña más tímida del grupo que casi nunca hablaba acababa de decir algo increíblemente maduro, las palabras que dijo la hizo ver como si ella fue una adulta amable y respetuosa, pero a pesar de sus palabras el silencio la hizo sentir como hubiera dicho algo estúpido e inapropiado así que intento disculparse estando apenada.

-Lo, lo siento, esas fueron tontas palabras-

Viendo como su amiga se disculpaba, Mayu intento subir su ánimo levanto las manos hasta su pecho y empezó a alabar sus palabras.

-No te disculpes ¡Esas palabras fueron geniales!-

-... ¿Geniales?... ¿Te parecieron geniales?-

-¡Sin duda, parecías un personaje de anime!-

Tomo volteo su cabeza para Kamijou buscando una verificación de las palabras de Mayu, Touma asintió con la cabeza provocando que la niña en el uniforme de educación física mostrara una sonrisa.

-Gra... gracias- Tomo se sonrojo con su sonrisa mientras brotaba de ella un aura de flores y mariposas.

Mientras Tomo se regocijaba en su aura moe, Misaki empezó a hablar proponiendo una idea.

-Ya que no podemos entrar al consejo estudiantil ¿Porque no hacemos un club?-

Accelerator y Mayu quitaron sus vistas de la niña con el aura de flores, y las pusieron en Misaki mientras preguntaron al unísono.

-¿Un club?-

-Sí, un club donde podamos estar todos juntos y hacer que nos acepten-

-¡Y ese club será la brigada SOS!... ¡No será la brigada SMS!-

Mayu entrando en su modo otaku de manera inmediata apoyo la idea de Misaki, pero dejo una gran duda en los otros dos que estaban prestando le atención, Misaki siguió la conversación con Mayu.

-¿SMS? ¿Qué es eso?-

-Es simplemente "Sekai wo Ooini moriagerutame no Mayu Mayo no Dan" (La brigada de Mayu Mayo para salvar el mundo con una sobredosis de diversión)-

-Denegada- Sin pensarlo 2 beses Accelerator paro el camino de los pensamientos de la ex-vice-presidenta, pero él no podía detener un tren de pensamiento tan otaku.

-Mmm ¿Que tal un club donde la pasemos bien hasta la tarde mientras buscamos que es lo que queremos hacer?-

-Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido-

-¿Un club de Videojuegos?-

-No tenemos videojuegos y Shokuhou-san no puede jugar-

-¿Club de Música Ligera? Y nuestra primera canción tiene que ser "Suave Y Esponjoso"-

-¿El orfanato tiene instrumentos?-

-... Pues... ….No-

-...-

-¡Club de To Aru Majutsu No Index III!-

-Hay más esperanza que aparezca un político honesto-

-Club esponjoso-

-Algo me dice que no debo preguntar-

-Club del periódico escolar-

-No... Espera ese está bien-

-Pues yo digo que no, y propongo el Club de investigación de otros poderes además de los sper como la magia-

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Porque no!? ¡Y no existen otros poderes además de los sper!-

-Club moe moe kawai desu desu nya-

-No me ignores... ¿Qué club es ese?-

-Club de las chicas mágicas... y un travesti-

-¡Eso ni hablar!-

-¡Club de crecimiento de tetas!-

-... shokuhou-san ¿quieres proponer alguno?-

-¡A yo!- Misaki sentada en la cama se sorprendió un poco al sentir como se dirigían a ella -Yo propongo... …. el club de pasteles y dulces ricos-

Mayu y Touma se pusieron a imaginar una gran cantidad de dulces y pasteles por todo el cuarto del club, imaginaron una fuente de chocolate donde podían bañar malvaviscos, un juego de tazas de té llenos con el mejor té y una maid que los ayudaría.

-¿Ese club no será un poco costoso?-

Sacándolos de sus dulces sueños Mika Tomo hablo, los tres niños que acababan de despertar miraron a la persona que hablo y dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Propón un club-

La niña con el uniforme de educación física de manga larga se izó pequeña tras recibir las miradas de sus amigos, su timidez junto con el miedo a ser juzgada jugo un papel importante en el club que propuso.

-...Ell clood dee ayuuudeen-

Tomo sintió como el cuarto quedo en silencio con todas las miradas en ellas, estaba apenada por haber pronunciado mal lo que quería decir aunque no quiso decir nada, de repente se escuchó la voz de Accelerator juzgándola.

-El club de ayuden, me parece excelente-

Luego pudo escuchar la voz de la ex-vice-presidenta.

-Sin duda es una gran idea, solo tenemos que cambiarle el nombre de "ayuden" a "ayuda" y conseguir a alguien con ojos de pes-

Y para finalizar hablo la niña ciega.

-El club de ayuda, párese algo lindo-

Ese día los 4 niños en el cuarto del hospital se pusieron de acuerdo para formar el mejor club de todo el orfanato.

 **Omake. Solo.**

No conozco mi nombre y tampoco mi apellido, los perdí cuando era un niño muy pequeño, todos me llaman por un código "Accelerator" me llaman siempre por ese código hasta el punto que lo tome como mi nombre.

No recuerdo mi fecha de nacimiento ni mi edad, creo que nadie las átono o se tomaron las molestias de recordarlo, pero sé que teng años más o menos, tome el numero 7 como mi edad y mi fecha de nacimiento... no lo sé.

Sabía que estaba encerrado en un laboratorio... o tal vez era una cárcel, la verdad no lose ni me importa mucho, el punto es que estoy encerrado y no puedo salir a jugar... no, aunque estuviera a fuera no podría jugar con los otros niños... soy rechazado.

Sabía que estaba encerrado en una habitación completamente blanca y bacía, mi cuerpo se empezaba a poner blanco también, creo que me estoy trasformando en un albino, pero no sé por qué.

Sabía que era un nivel 2 con un poder que solo lastima a los demás, no quiero lastimar a otras personas pero no puedo controlar mi poder.

No sabía porque las personas en este... las personas me trataban mal, cuando estaba en el orfanato los demás niños me dejaban fuera de cualquier juego, y algunos me pegaban por estar jugando solo ya sea en los columpios o en el arenero... no sabía porque... y aun no lose.

Creo que es natural para mi ser tratado como una plaga, dudo que alguien en este mundo me ayude alguna vez o me abrase... ahora que lo pienso nunca mean abrasado... o dicho que me quieren... ¿Alguien me ha mostrado bondad?... ¿Cómo se siente?.

La puerta se abre y entra un hombre rubio con un tatuaje en la cara... esta persona es muy mala... tengo miedo.

Esa persona mala ceba después de tirarme unos dientes con su puño... no sé porque pero él me odia, no recuerdo haber hecho nada que lo molestara, siempre hacia lo él quería... es cierto que al principio me negaba a entrar a un ornó, pero su puño me hacía cambiar de opinión, no me gustaba las inyecciones siempre me hacían sentir dolor y en ocasiones veía monstruos... pero el peor monstruo era su puño.

La puerta se abre otra vez... no savia cuanto tiempo paso desde la última vez aquí el tiempo no importa, el hombre entro y me pego con su puño antes de inyectarme, luego se fue deseándome "dulces sueños" sabía que los monstruos volverían.

Tengo miedo... en la esquina del cuarto estaba un monstruo con alas negras que precia dividirse en muchas más alas, no lo podía ver bien por la oscuridad pero sabía que me podría hacer daño si quisiera... tengo miedo... Quiero que alguien me salve... por favor.

Tengo hambre, no me han traído comida en un tiempo y tampoco la puerta se ha abierto, quiero decir que tengo hambre pero si lo hago tendré un puño en mi cara... puedo aguantar.

¿Porque me hacen esto? ¿Porque siempre me golpean? ¿Porque tengo este poder? ¿Porque nadie me ayuda? ¿Porque no puedo jugar? ¿Porque me odian? ¿Porque nadie me quiere?... ¿Porque?... ¿Porque? ¿Por... qué?

La puerta se abre después de un tiempo, no tengo la fuerza para levantarme y ver quien es pero sé que me golpeara... pero no lo hace... me levanta con delicadeza y veo que es una mujer con una cara preocupada y una cola de caballo negra... Estoy confundido... ¿Quién es?

La mujer me saca corriendo de la habitación en sus brazos, mientras paso por los pasillos veo a otras personas sacando niños de otros cuartos blancos... ¿Esos niños son como yo? ¿A ellos también los rechazaron y acabaron aquí porque nadie los quería?

Hay algo raro en el cielo que no había visto en mucho tiempo... ahora es más azul, no recodaba que fuera tan brillante... tan bonito.

Me llevan a un hospital para que me recupere, no había notado que podía ver mis huesos y me costara tanto hablar... me siento dedil pero cómodo en este lugar... me tratan con amabilidad.

La mujer que me rescato me visita todos los días, ella es muy amable con migo me dice que cuando me recupere jugare con los otros niños... pero sabía que no podía... mi poder es muy peligroso.

El tiempo pasa y ahora puedo saber cuándo es de día, afuera hace mucho frio dentro de poco caerá nieve... pero yo aún estoy recuperándome, tengo que aprender a caminar otra vez, me agarro de unos tubos mientras intento caminar para mi terapia, doy un paso con todas mis fuerzas, me cuesta mantener el equilibrio pero quiero salir a jugar, intento dar otro paso mi cuerpo sede y me caigo... pero nunca llego al piso, la mujer me sostiene entre sus brazos antes de tocar el suelo.

El tiempo vuelve a pasar ahora los arboles tienen hojas verdes y hace calor afuera, ya puedo caminar con un bastón, la mujer me saca del hospital ahora viviré con ella en su casa, antes de salir del hospital le pregunto _"eres mi mamá"_ y ella me responde.

-Sí, soy tu mamá- y yo empiezo a llorar.

 **Nota:** gracias por leer, este es .

Los engañe a todos con el género de Izumi ¿Verdad? A pesar que apareció el monstruo que habla mal lo más increíble es el hecho que Izumi fuera niña ¿No?

En este Cap se ve cómo avanza la relación de amistad entre los cuatro niños más que nada y también su club.

En el siguiente Cap será en DEFINITIVAMENTE el final del orfanato, este iba a serlo pero calcule que tendría más o menos unas 12000 a 13000 palabras y no había publicado nada desde hacía un tiempo, el Cap siguiente ya lo estoy comenzando y espero tenerlo listo antes de diciembre o por lo menos antes de año nuevo (depende de mi salud).

En el Omake es una historia donde Accelerator no era acto para el nivel 5, pero su poder era único y muy valioso, por eso lo encerraron y torturaron hasta que Yomikawa lo rescato.

Saben por cada comentario me ayudan a mejorar COF COF y a que salga el siguiente Cap mas rápido COF COF comenten para mi mejoría COF COF.

 **PD: Soy Saitaman**


	7. Capitulo 06

**Nota:** Antes de comenzar a leer valla a la parte final y coloque el nivel de maldad (del 1 al 100) y el poder que crea que tiene Izumi Koutaro, cuando allá terminado de leer este Cap coloque lo que piensa de ahora, disfrute de este pequeño juego.

Se suponía este Cap iba a estar en el Cap anterior pero por asuntos de tiempo (y salud) se cortó en dos partes, pero si los dos se juntaran serían más de 15000 palabras todo un logro personal.

Advertencia este es el Cap más violento, se recomienda discreción (Si es necesario se pasara a clasificación M)

Los resúmenes de los libros contados en este Cap son sacados de "Wikipedia" no los he escrito yo.

No soy dueño de TAMNI.

 **Capítulo 6.**

 **Parte 1.**

Había pasado un tiempo desde que los 4 niños se propusieron hacer el Club de "Ayuda" a toda costa, en ese tiempo su amiga Shokuhou Misaki había salido del hospital y estaba de vuelta en el orfanato, el rumor de que Accelerator podía negar el "Virus de estrellas" de Misaki había hecho que la trataran un poco mejor, también estaba el rumor de que la ex-vise-presidenta la protegería contra cualquiera que la intentara lastimar.

El niño tenuemente albino, la niña con el uniforme de educación física con mangas largas, la niña con cola de caballo marrón y la niña con ojos estrellados estaban sentados en una mesa rectangular grande para 6 personas esperando a que alguien llegara, ellos ya habían hecho todos los trámites para tener su club y hoy era su primer día como miembros del club de "Ayuda" un club que se dedicaba a ayudar a los demás.

En el salón del club estaban sentados los cuatro niños en la mesa rectangular grande hablando entre ellos, esperaban que alguien viniera a pedir ayuda pero ya llevaban más de 4 horas esperando y ni un mosquito había pasado a pesar de ser verano.

-¡EEEEESSSSTOOOOOOYYYY AAAAABUUUUUUUUURRIIIIIIIIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

De repente Mayu se levantó y grito asustando a los otros miembros del club.

-¡ESTOY TAN ABURRIDA QUE PODRÍA VER "LOS CABALLEROS DEL ZODIACO OMEGA" O INCLUSO...-

RUM

Mientras la ex-vise-presidenta gritaba sus quejas la puerta se abrió mostrando a una niña del mismo tamaño de Misaki, con el pelo purpura, anteojos grandes y piel blanca.

La niña que acaba de llegar miro a los integrantes del club que a subes la miraban, parada en la puerta se presentó con una reverencia y cierta inseguridad en su voz.

-Bu, buenos días soy Nagato Yuki, tengo 7 años, soy un nivel 1 y llevo aquí desde hace 3 años-

-¡Un cliente! ¡Pasa, pasa y cuéntanos tus problemas!-

Mayu que estaba de pie se acercó a la niña que acaba de llegar la tomo por el brazo y la hizo pasar, la niña que se presentó como Nagato Yuki fue obligada a sentarse en la esquina más cercana a la puerta.

-Mika-san ¿Sabes hacer te?-

-Sí, pero Mayu-san no tenemos te-

-Tendremos que conseguir te... y un traje de maid-

Mayu se sentó en la esquina opuesta que la de Nagato con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que daba algo de miedo se quedó callada, el niño con apariencia androgena al ver que la presidenta del club estaba tan feliz que no podía hacer sus deberes tomo la palabra.

-Nagato-san ¿puedes decirnos en que necesitas ayuda?-

La niña de cabello purpura se inclinó un poco poniendo sus manos en las rodillas por debajo de la mesa, después empezó a contar cuál era su petición.

-¿Pueden conseguir un libro para mí?-

-¿Un libro?- los 4 miembros de club de ayuda repitieron lo que quería Nagato, Accelerator siguió hablando para poder conseguir más información de la petición.

-¿Qué clase de libro? ¿Uno de los libros de mangas como "Doraemon" o algo así?-

-No, es un libro de británico llamado Anthony Burgess escrito en 1962 se llama "La Naranja Mecánica" leí que es un libro obligatorio para las personas amantes de los libros-

-¿Porque no lo buscan en la biblioteca? Este orfanato tiene una muy grande-

-Ya lo busque y no lo encontré, también le pregunte a los profesores si podían conseguirlo pero me pusieron mala cara y me dijeron que no leyera ese libro hasta cumplir los 18... Pero yo quiero leerlo ya-

-¿Porque ay que esperar hasta cumplir los 18 para leer un libro? El nombre no suena tan mal "La Naranja Mecánica" parece que se tratase de plantas de metal como "Pinocho 3000" o algo parecido-

Al escuchar la conversación sin entender el lado oscuro del entretenimiento de Accelerator y Nagato, Mayu Mayo tuvo que intervenir para hacer algunas aclaratorias.

-Muchos libros y mangas pueden tener contenido inapropiado que puede ser perjudicial, si la profesora te dijo que no lo leyeras hasta cumplir los 18 deberías hacer caso, puede que ese libro sea increíblemente fuerte y explicito-

Todos los niños se quedaron mirando a la sabia presidenta del club a excepción de Misaki que era siega, la niña de pelo purpura iba a continuar hablando con la mirada baja pero antes de poder decir alguna palabra fue interrumpida por Mayu.

-Pero esto es el club de "Ayuda" nos encargamos de cumplir tus peticiones, si aún quieres leer "La Naranja Mecánica" conseguiremos el libro y si quieres otro también los traeremos-

Nagato Yuki levanto la mirada para ver la cara sonriente de la presidenta del club, después paso la mirada al resto de los miembros de club todos con la misma sonrisa de confianza y buenas intenciones, para finalizar la niña de cabellos purpura siguió con una pregunta que ya Mayu había respondido.

-¿Puedo pedirle que consigan otros libros?-

-¡Por supuesto, mientras yo sea la presidenta de este club no negare ninguna petición sin importar lo ridícula que sea!-

-Entonces quiero...-

 **Parte 2.**

Después que Nagato Yuki se fuera los miembro del club que había aceptado la solicitud de encontrar algunos libros que no estaban en la biblioteca del orfanato se pusieron a discutir sus opciones, Mika Tomo empezó poniendo su sugerencia.

-Podemos intentar buscar por Internet todos esos libros-

-No, contaría mucho dinero todo eso libros por Internet, además que necesitamos una cuenta aprobada por un maestro-

Sin pensarlo 2 beses Mayo desecho la idea de Tomo, Luego hablo Accelerator sentado al lado de Misaki.

-Qué tal si le preguntamos a los profesores, tal vez nos den algunos de los libros-

-Si todos estos libros son para adultos los profesores tendrán un ojo encima de nosotros

Nuevamente Mayu desechar la idea de un miembro del club, ahora hablo Misaki la niña de cabellos dorados y ojos en forma de estrellas.

-Tal vez podamos encontrar esos libros en la biblioteca que está cerca de aquí-

-Para salir del orfanato necesitamos un permiso y que un profesor nos acompañe-

Y otra vez Mayu Mayo desecho de otro miembro del club sin titubear, Accelerator voy a hablar pero esta vez sin proponer alguna idea.

-Yo la tengo-

-¿Que tienes Kamjou-san? ¿Otra idea?-

-No, yo tengo el permiso para salir del orfanato cuando quiera sin profesores y puedo llevar a alguien con migo-

-... ¿Estás jugando con nosotras? ¿Tienes idea lo difícil que es conseguir un permiso?-

Kamijou Touma busco en su bolsillo su carnet de identificación se lo mostró a Mayu y Tomo, en el carnet decía lo siguiente.

Numero de Identidad: J 90,555,616

Apellido: Kamijou

Nombre: Touma

Fecha de nacimiento: 06/06/19XX

Edo Civil: Soltero

Residencia: Ciudad Academia

Nivel Sper: 5

Nota: Privilegios nivel 4.

Las 2 niñas que podían ver se quedaron viendo el carnet un momento luego pusieron sus miradas en Touma antes de volver a mirar el carnet, el niño que les había dado el carnet se sintió un poco incómodo por las miradas de las 2 niñas, entonces la tercera niña del grupo que era siega hablo.

-Mayu-san, Mika-san ¿Pasa algo con el carnet de Kamijou-san?-

-La foto de Kamijou-san en el carnet es... un tanto diferente al Kamijou-san que está en el club-

Mayu respondí la pregunta de su amiga confundiendo la aún más.

-¿Diferente?-

-Sí, veras Kamijou-san es un niño con apariencia femenina, cabellos gris en punta, piel pálida y ojos rojo oscuro, pero en el carnet es un niño que parece niño, cabello negro de punta, piel rosada y ojos negros... es como si fuera otra persona-

-¿Así de diferente es?-

-Sí, pero la mejor pregunta sería ¿Cómo Kamijou-san cambio tanto?-

Mayu Mayo y Mika Tomo miraron a Kamjou Touma con caras de curiosidad, mientras que Shokuhou Misaki afinaba su oído para escuchar la respuesta de Accelerator que empezó a escupir el motivo.

-No sé exactamente el motivo pero creo que es por mi reflexión, los pigmentos son necesarios para protegerte de los rayos UV del sol, como mi poder puede reflejarlos no los necesito y por eso me estoy trasformando en un albino-

Cuando Touma termino su explicación la presidenta del club le hablo en un tono de meditación y colocando su mano derecha en su barbilla.

-Así que hay un motivo de tu casi albinismos, pero no explica tu apariencia femenina-

-Eso también es por culpa de mis poderes, por estar poco tiempo expuesto al sol mis hormonas están des balanceada dándome esta apariencia androgena... no tengo una apariencia femenina-

-Bueno en fin ¿Cómo funciona tu carnet de nivel 5?-

-Se lo muestro a un profesor, le digo que voy a hacer, el meda un tiempo límite y le digo si voy a salir con alguien-

-Si eso es todo, está decidido iremos a la librería y conseguiremos los libros ¿Cuándo podemos salir Kamijou-san?-

-De inmediato ¿Pero quién me acompaña?-

-Yo la presidenta del club-

-¡No es justo!-

Mika Tomo hablo levantando la voz cuando escucho que Mayu y Kamijou saldrían solos a la biblioteca, el sobresalto que tubo fue por mero impulso por lo que cuando se dio cuenta del escándalo que había causado agacho los hombros y volvió a su típico estado de timidez, la presidenta del club de ayuda se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de su amiga se acercó a Touma y le tomo el brazo.

-Sí, Kamijou-san y yo vamos a salir juntos a la librería, como si se tratara de una C-I-T-A-

-¿¡Ci, ci, ci, ci, cita!?-

-¡Si, una cita con Kamijou Touma uno de los chicos más lindos y amables del orfanato!-

La niña con el uniforme de educación física se echó para atrás con los ojos a punto de llorar a causa de las palabras de su amiga, que estaba agarrando el brazo de un niño que no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, y entonces una niña de cabellos dorados hizo una pregunta que rompió solo un poco el habiente de tensión.

-¿Que es una cita?-

Al escuchar la inocente pregunta de Misaki, Tomo se sonrojo e intento buscar una manera de explicarle, por el otro lado Mayu Mayo coloco una sonrisa de gato y ojos de estrellas mientras se disponía a explicar lo que es una cita.

-Juju veras Shokuhou-san, una cita es cuando 2 personas salen solos a divertirse y tener situaciones románticas, como ver el atardecer desde la rueda de la fortuna mientras se daña y quedan varados arriba hasta que alguien los rescate... también cuando pasas cierta edad pueden hacer otro tipo de cosas más... interesantes e íntimas-

-¿Interesantes e íntimas?-

El único niño que estaba en la habitación del club hablo expresado su duda a la niña que le sostenía el brazo, Mayu amplio su sonrisa dando a entender que quería explicar con muchos detalles lo que quería decir con "interesantes e íntimas" tenía la cara de una sádica de 8 años.

-Verán... ¿Alguien sabe cómo hacer bebes?-

-No- Todos dijeron a la vez.

-Vallan y pregúntenle a la profesora más tímida, ella es una experta en eso-

 **Parte 3.**

Las librerías de Ciudad Academia estaban repletas de estantes llenos de libros, uno pensaría que leer un libro con pejinas de papel en la ciudad de la ciencia seria anticuado y habían personas que pensaban eso, pero no es igual leer un libro electrónico que leer un libro de papel y es aún más diferente un audio libros.

La presidenta del club de ayuda y el sper más fuerte del mundo entraron a la biblioteca, eran cerca de las 2 de la tarde y tenían permiso de los profesores de estar fuera hasta las 5:30 de la tarde, lo que tenían planeado hacer era simple y rápido, llegarían al mostrador le pedirían los libros a la encargada y se irían.

Touma camino en dirección al mostrador pero fue detenido por Mayu que le coloco una mano en el hombro mientras le decía.

-Espera Kamijou-san, primero déjame investigar un par de cosas en la computadora-

-No tengo problemas con eso ¿Pero para qué?-

-Voy a investigar los libros que pidió Nagato-san, no me gustaría entregarle algo muy fuerte-

-¿Que tan fuerte puede ser un libro?-

-De pende mucho de su contenido, algunos pueden ser más gráficos que las películas, videojuegos y mangas-

-Sigo sin entender muy bien lo que quieres decir-

-... Quiero decir que algunos libros pueden tener más sangre que muchos mangas-

Mayu camino hacia las computadoras seguido por Touma, la presidenta del club se sentó en la silla frente a la computadora y Accelerator tomo la que estaba al lado para ver que hacia su amiga.

-Bien empecemos-

CLAC CLAC CLAC CLAC

Mayu empezó a presionar las teclas del teclado, haciendo que apareciera en el buscador Google las palabras "Referencia de la Naranja Mecánica" luego le dio a buscar, de manera inmediata salieron distintos sitios web que tenían escrito en negrillas las apalabras que Mayu había escrito, la flecha del ratón se movió dándole CLIC al primer sitio en la lista una pejina llamada "Wikipedia" en ella tenía muchas cosas escritas pero lo más importante era.

 **Alerta, el material continuación contiene Spoiler y escenas fuertes.**

"La historia empieza en el bar lácteo Korova donde Alex, Pete, Georgie y Dim consumen leche-plus, que consiste en leche con velocet, synthemesco (mescalinas sintéticas) o drencrom (adrenocromo), que los deja preparados para recurrir a la ultraviolencia. Saliendo del bar, atacan a un hombre que volvía de la biblioteca y destruyen los tratados de cristalografía que llevaba. Después van al bar Duque de Nueva York, donde ofrecen de beber y de comer a dos ancianas, para tener una coartada. Salen del bar para ir a asaltar una tienda, golpeando al dueño y su esposa hasta dejarlos inconscientes y ensangrentados. Regresan al Duque de Nueva York, donde poco después entran dos policías preguntando sobre los incidentes y las ancianas afirman que ellos siempre estuvieron allí.

Saliendo del bar, los protagonistas se encuentran con un viejo vagabundo borracho, cantando delante de éste. Le empiezan a golpear, pero Alex les dice a sus drugos que se detengan un momento, para que pueda oír lo que dice el borracho. Luego de escuchar la diatriba de éste, los cuatro terminan de golpearlo y dejarlo inconsciente.

Caminando cerca de una central eléctrica encuentran a cinco jóvenes intentando violar a una chica, pero no llaman su atención hasta observar que se trataba de una pandilla rival dirigida por Billyboy. Comienza una pelea entre ambas pandillas mientras la chica huye y llama a la policía, por lo que Alex y sus drugos huyen sin poder asesinar a Billyboy. Con un vehículo que acaban de robar llegan hasta las afueras de una aldea. Logran entrar en una casa muy vistosa que tenía un cartel de "HOME", donde golpean y amarran a un escritor mientras violan a su esposa."

La niña sentada en la computadora después de leer un pequeño resumen del libro, sin duda tenías que tener agallas para leerlo a una edad tan tierna como 7 años, Mayu había leído Gantz, Hellsing, Terra Formars, Tokyo Ghoul, Gokukoku no Brynhidr, Hepatica entre otros mangas violentos, pero nada tan violento como este libro "La Naranja Mecánica" sin duda era algo que superaba todo lo que había leído.

Por otro lado Touma no entendió muchas de las palabras que decía pero entendía la idea general.

CLAC CLAC CLAC CLAC

Mayu volvió a escribir en el teclado, ahora buscaba el siguiente libro que había pedido Nagato Yuki, las palabras puestas en el buscador eran "Hannibal Lecter: Dragón Rojo" por el nombre parecía un libro de fantasía, Mayu mueve el ratón y le da CLIC a la página de "Wikipedia" y los niños comienzan a leer.

 **Alerta de Spoiler.**

"Will Graham es sacado del retiro por el FBI para ayudar a rastrear a un asesino en serie conocido como Tooth Fairy ("Hada de los dientes" o en otras ediciones "Duende Dientudo") quien ha asesinado a dos familias. Graham se retiró después de casi ser asesinado por Hannibal Lecter, quien, subsecuentemente, fue capturado en el proceso. Graham busca ayuda de Lecter para atrapar al asesino. Sin embargo, Graham descubre que Lecter lo está manipulando a él y al hombre que está tratando de aprehender.

La relación entre Lecter y Graham es paralela a la relación entre Lecter y Clarice Starling en las secuelas, pero hay tonos diferentes. Lecter trata a Starling como una simple estudiante y a Graham como un colega (aunque no como su igual). La aceptación de Graham por Lecter no se detiene al nivel "profesional", sino que se extiende a un traslape entre la psique de Graham y la de Lecter.

Una complicación en la investigación es Freddy Lounds, un reportero de tabloide quien una vez tuvo un conflicto con Graham durante el caso Lecter y ahora lo persigue para conseguir la historia del Hada de los dientes. El Hada de los dientes es Francis Dolarhyde, un ávido lector del periódico en el que trabaja Lounds, el National Tattler, quien se disgusta por lo que Lounds escribe acerca de él, por lo que lo asesina brutalmente."

Aparentemente el libro "Hannibel lencter: Dragon Rojo" era mucho menos fuerte que "La Naranja Mecánica" aunque igual seguía siendo fuerte para una niña de 7 años, Mayu iba a seguir tecleando para buscar el siguiente libro, pero se debutó y se dirigió a Accelerator.

-Kamijou-san ¿recuerdas cuales fueron el resto de libros que pidio?-

-Sí, Nagato-san pidió 6 libros en total IT, El Resplandor, La Llamada de Cthulhu y El Evangelio del Mal son los que nos falta por buscar ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

La niña de la cola de caballo se echó para atrás recostándose en la silla y siguió hablando con su amigo.

-Es que todos esos libros parecen de terror R-18, no creo que debamos llevarle algo si a Nagato-san-

-Yo no sé mucho sobre libros pero si esto le puede hacer daño a Nagato-san, lo mejor sería llevarle otra cosa que le guste-

Mayu aun inclinada en la silla saco una sonrisa mientras volvía a su posición para escribir y le respondía a Touma.

-Tienes razón, vamos a buscar otros libros que podamos entregarle a Nagato-san sin arrepentimiento-

-Antes que comiences a escribir puedes decirme ¿Que es R-18?-

-Es el símbolo para clasificar un material con altas escenas violentas o eróticas, en otras palabras no es acto para niños... aunque igual lo ven-

-¿Que es erótico?-

Mayu mostró otra ve su sonrisa sádica y le dijo con estrellas en los ojos a Accelerator.

-Pregúntale a la profesora más tímida-

 **Parte 4.**

Al día siguiente Nagato Yuki se reunió con el club de ayuda en el salón que le habían asignado, todos estaban sentados en la gran meza rectangular Shokuhou Misaki y Kamijou Touma estaban a la izquierda de Nagato mientras que Mika Tomo estaba a su derecha, y por ultimo del otro extremo esta Mayu Mayo sentada con las manos sosteniendo su barbilla y unos libros a su lado.

-Nagato-san- Mayu empezó hablando mientras mantenía su pose copiada de "New Génesis Evangelio"- No te hemos traído los libros que pediste por ser demasiado violentos, envés te trajimos estos de aquí-

La niña de cabellos purpuras se acercó a la amenazante presidenta del club y empezó a revisar los libros, ninguno era los que había pedido pero entre los que trajeron se encontraban joyas literarias como "Don Quijote de la Mancha" o "El Principito" ella había pedido en total 6 libros pero le trajeron 7, los otros libros era Don Quijote de la Mancha II, Cien Años de Soledad, Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal, La Guerra de los Mundos y El Hombre Invisible.

-¿Y, que te párese nuestra elección?-

-Me gusta, alguno de estos libros también son joyas literarias-

Mayu viendo la sonrisa de su primer cliente satisfecho se levantó y le dice a los otros miembros del club elevando el puño.

-¡Bien entonces nuestro primer trabajo es un éxito, sigamos a si hasta graduarnos!-

 **Parte 5.**

Una vez que el club de ayuda cumplió con éxito su primer trabajo esperaron que llegaran más, pero ya había pasado cerca de un mes y nadie más abría la puerta del club buscando ayuda, los niños hicieron nada para que los demás niños no vinieran a su club pero se había esparcidos unos cuantos rumores.

Se decía que en el club de ayuda estaba Mayu Mayo la ex-vise-presidenta del consejo estudiantil que casi mato al presidente a golpes, también estaba Kamijou Touma conocido como Accelerator el esper más fuerte de todos que causo un temblor en su primer día, estaba también Mika Tomo apodada como Cenizas por usar sus poderes contra un anti-skill por error y llenar todo el salón de hollín , y por ultima estaba la persona que podría ser la causa principal Shokuhou Misaki la niña marginada e insultada como "Virus de Estrellas" a causa de sus singulares ojos, todos los rumores que corrían al rededor del club de ayuda eran ciertos.

Los miembros del club estaban jugando al jengar, se podía ver que llevaban un rato jugando por el estado de la torre, quedaban pocas piezas que podían sacar y ahora era el turno de la niña con el cabello dorado, por lo general las personas pensarían que para una persona ciega como Misaki sería imposible jugar jengar pero esto no era un gran problema para las personas que no podían ver.

-Shokuhou-san tu turno-

Accelerator hablo para que la siguiente persona le diera, Misaki movió una de sus manos y con extremo cuidado acaricio pieza por pieza buscando una que pudiera sacar, cuando toco el piso siete sintió que la pieza del medio estaba floja, metió su dedo índice empezando a sacar la pieza con mucho cuidado cuando estuvo tres cuartas parte afuera le dio la vuelta a la mano y saco la pieza por el otro lado, ahora venía la parte más difícil para ella poner la pieza en la parte de arriba, con un cuidado que envidiaría un cirujano Misaki coloco la pieza en la parte de arriba de la torre sin que se moviera.

RUM

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose saca a los niños de su juego y los hace voltear al origen del ruido, en la puerta estaba un niño de pelo negro y ojos de pez muerto.

-¡Un cliente, pasa pasa!-

Mayu tomo la mano del niño con ojos de pez muerto y lo sentó en el mismo lugar donde se había sentado Nagato Yuki, el niño antes de presentarse observo a los miembros del club como si desconfiara de las personas.

-Buenas tardes, soy Hikigaya Hachiman, tengo 8 años, soy un nivel 0 y estoy aquí desde hace 6 años... tengo que pedirles un favor-

El niño que se presentó como Hikigaya Hachiman se inclinó un poco asía delante dando a entender que venía por algo grande.

-Levanta tu cabeza Hikigaya-san, y dinos cuál es tu petición-

Mayu con la pose del comandante Ikari de "Neon Genesis Evangelion" le hablo al niño con ojos de pez, Hikigaya levanto la cabeza y pronuncio su peticiona desviando la mirada para abajo y con un rubor en su rostro.

-Quiero que me ayuden a declararme a una niña de mi clase-

Al escuchar la petición del niño con ojos de pez, la presidenta saco una sonrisa que esperarías encontrar en un asesinos, la niña de uniforme de mangas largas se echó un poco para atrás mientras colocaba sus manos en su propia cara sonrojada, en cuanto a la niña de ojos estrellados y el niño medianamente albino se quedaron sentados sin entender cuál era el problema.

La presidenta del club se levantó lentamente con las palmas de las manos pegadas a la mesa mientras decía.

\- Hikigaya Hachiman, has venido al lugar correcto, yo Mayu Mayo tengo mucha experiencia en el amor y las declaraciones-

Cuando Hikigaya escucho la declaración tan confiada de Mayu sus ojos de pez muerto tuvieron un poco de esperanza, hasta Shokuhou Misaki hablo recordando lo que le había dicho en el hospital.

-Mayu-san ¿Con "mucha experiencia" te refieres a cuando rechazaste a Jin-san?-

-Si-

La pregunta de Misaki y la respuesta de Mayu hicieron caer las esperanzas de Hikigaya, el niño con ojos de pez empezó a creer sería mejor vivir una vida solitaria.

-Ya que se rechazar personas, también se cómo aceptarlas-

Las esperanzas de Hikigaya Hachiman se volvieron a levantar, hasta que Misaki volvió a hablar.

-¿Entonces sabes cómo hacer el amor?-

-... Esa pregunta tiene un doble sentido Shokuhou-san... Pero si... Solo para que una niña se declare a un niño... De un niño a una niña... Ni idea-

Las esperanzas del niño que vino a buscar ayuda se desplomaron una vez más, este círculo vicioso ocurrió barias beses haciendo que se levantaran las esperanzas de Hikigaya Hachiman y volvieran a caer dando como resultado que desconfiara de la humanidad.

-Hi, Hikigaya-san-

Una tenue y dulce voz proveniente de la niña con uniforme deportivo de mangas largas y pelo que le cubría la cara dándole una apariencia algo sombría, el niño con ojos de pez muerto se voltio hacia ella con cierto recelo y le contesto.

-¿Si?-

-Yo... No soy una experta en el amor... O algo parecido... Pero creo que si quieres declararte a alguien... Deberías hacerlo sin rodeos... Para que tus sentimientos le lleguen-

Hikigaya Hachiman dejo sus ojos de pez muerto a un lado y los cambio por unos llenos de asombro, lo que decía la niña con apariencia sombría tenía toda la razón, el primer paso para conseguir que tus sentimientos sean correspondido es hacer saber lo que sientes por esa persona sin rodeos.

El niño con los ojos de pez muerto pero decididos se paró y le hablo a Mika.

-Tienes razón, voy a buscarla y a decirle lo que siento ahora mismo, gracias-

Hikigaya Hachiman salió corriendo de la habitación del club dejando a 3 niños desconcertados y una niña sonriendo, Mayu que estuvo discutiendo con Misaki todo el tiempo hablo dirigiéndose a Mika Tomo en un tono de confusión.

-¿Mika-san, que acaba de pasar?-

 **Parte 6.**

Kamijou Touma un niño de 7 años medianamente albino se encontraba escondido detrás de unos arbustos, se estaba escondiendo para ver la declaración de Hikigaya Hachiman el niño con ojos de pez muerto hacia la niña que le gustaba, Kamijou no era un mirón o algo parecido él estaba espiándolos por órdenes de la presidenta del club.

Después de que Hikigaya Hachiman saliera corriendo del "Club de ayuda" Mika Tomo explico el pequeño consejo que le dio, luego de eso la presidenta del club ordeno que se quedaran en el salón mientras ella buscaba algo que sería de gran ayuda, los niños obedecieron y se quedaron jugando jengar hasta que Mayu Mayo volvió trayendo en sus manos una bandana de Naruto y una lacto, los niños que podían ver se quedaron mirando las 2 cosa que acababa de traer su amiga Mientras pensaban -¿Para qué es eso?-

Mayu observando las cara confundidas de sus amigos y les explico que en la bandana de Naruto estaba una mini cámara escondida en el centro, después de su explicación le pidió a Kamijou que se la pusiera en un lugar cerca de la cabeza, Touma haciéndole caso se la amarro por el cuellos al estilo de "Hinata" después la presidenta del club le pidió que se hiciera invisible, Touma no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo hacerse invisible pero Mayu creía saber cómo según ella tenía que evitar cada rayo de luz de el ya sea artificial o natural, en otras palabras tenia redireccionar cada luz que toque su piel.

Sin problemas logro redireccionar cada rayo de luz que tocara su piel y ropa, pero no se hizo invisible en vez de eso acabo como si le hubieran puesto una capa muy fina de "Onicromo" el material más negro conocido y creado por la humanidad, Mayu y Tomo se asustaron al ver a su amigo con la paleta de colores cambiada y sin sombra mientras que Misaki preguntaba qué había pasado.

Era de cultura popular que si alguien o algo reflejaba la luz se haría invisible pero eso era un error, el secreto de la invisibilidad no era "reflejar" la luz sino "refractar" en otras palabras dejar que la luz atraviese a la persona o el objeto.

Después del intento fallido para hacerse invisible Touma se acercó a las niñas que estaban mirando la lacto, cuando vio lo que mostraba la pantalla se quedó asombrado, en el monitor se podía ver diferentes lugares del orfanato los salones de clase, el comedor, el despacho del director, el dormitorio de las niñas y el de los niños, hasta se podía ver en los baños y duchas de ambos sexos de diferentes ángulos muy comprometedores, Touma estuvo a punto de preguntarle de donde sacaba estas cosas y porque habían tantas cámaras en los baños, pero un escalofrió que recorrió su columna vertebral le dijo que no lo hiciera por el bien de su inocencia infantil.

Una de las cámaras que trasmitía al monitor mostraba a un niño con ojos de pez muerto dirigiéndose a una niña linda de pelo blanco y con una cara que le hacía parecer a una muñeca, Hikigaya Hachiman el niño con ojos de pez muerto se acercó a la niña linda y le empezó a hablar un poco ruborizado.

-To, Tobiichi-san, tu...-

-Espera a fuera, te veré al lado del callejón-

Sin titubear la niña con cara de muñeca interrumpió las palabras de Hikigaya y lo sita cerca del lugar donde Kamijou había conocido a Misaki.

Saliendo del pasado y volviendo con Touma escondido en los arbustos cerca del lugar donde Hikigaya y la niña llamada Tobiichi debían encontrarse.

-Snake, acomoda la cámara en tu cuello no podemos ver nada-

En el audífono que tenía Kamijou en su oído salió la voz de Mayu Mayo, tomo la bandana en su cuello y la acomodo buscando que diera hacia donde debían encontrarse los dos niños.

-¿Ya pueden ver?-

-Sí, pero mueve la cámara un poco a la derecha-

-¿Así?

-Mmm, Con eso bastara, ahora solo hay que esperar a que lleguen esos dos tortolitos-

En unos pocos minutos llego la niña de cabello plateado y cara de muñeca llamada Tobiichi se recostó en el árbol y espero al otro niño, no tuvo que esperar demasiado ya que en la esquina del callejón se podía ver a un niño con el pelo negro y ojos de pez muerto caminando hacia Tobiichi.

Hikigaya se paró frente a la niña con cara de muñeca e intento gesticular palabras con su boca.

-A.. yo...te, tu...tume-

-Ya tengo a alguien que me gusta, y me voy mañana del orfanato-

De esta manera Hikigaya Hachiman empezó a odiar el mundo y ser un solitario.

 **Parte 7.**

Después que Hikigaya Hachiman fuera rechazado "el club de ayuda" enfrentaba su primer fracaso, los 4 niños miembros del club estaban sentados alrededor de la gran mesa rectangular sin decir ninguna palabra, ellos tenían la fantasía infantil que podían hacer a todo el mundo feliz si les pedían ayuda, nunca se les paso por la mente la posibilidad de fallar.

RUM

La puerta del club se abrió por segunda vez en el día, algo muy raro dado que con suerte se había abierto 2 beses en todo el mes.

Los niños pertenecientes al club voltearon sus cabezas para ver a una niña linda de cabello blanco y cara de muñeca, 3 de los niños se quedaron en silencio mirando a la recién llegada, por otro lado Misaki que era ciega sintió que el ambiente a su alrededor se ponía difícil, se dispuso a preguntar que pasaba pero antes de poder hablar la voz tranquila de Tobiichi inundo el salón del club.

-Buenas tardes, soy Tobiichi Origami, tengo 7 años, soy un nivel 0, llevo aquí 9 meses y quiero que me ayuden a besar-

Mientras intentaban procesar la información que les acababa de llegar, Origami se acercó a Accelerator para sacarlo de la silla y cargarlo como a una princesa dejando a todos aún más confundidos, luego le planto un beso que no sabrían decir si duro demasiado o eternamente.

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué pasa?-

Sacándolos de su estupor la voz insegura de Shokuhou Misaki sonó en tono de pregunta, la presidenta del club un poco sonrojada intento explica la situación.

\- Veras, Tobiichi Origami-san la niña que rechazo a Hikigaya-san ha aparecido, luego ella usa confesión y petición, su ataque fue tan efectivo que todos quedamos confundidos, y ahora usa beso asfixiante sobre Kamijou-san, la confusión aún tiene efecto y el ataque es tan efectivo que nuestro albino cambia a morado-

La niña con una cara de muñeca suelta a su presa sin conciencia sobre ella y luego le habla a su casi cadáver nivel 5.

-Yo seré tu mujer-

Mayu Mayo y Mika Tomo se quedan sin palabras y con la mandíbula colgando mirando a Origami y a su princesa desmallada en sus brazos.

-¡No, no puedes ser su mujer!-

La niña de ojos estrellados hablo casi gritando hacia Origami que la miro con ojos inexpresivos.

-¿Porque no puedo?-

-¡Porque Kamijou-san me prometió que nos casaríamos!-

La niña de cabellos marrón y la de pelo negro se quedaron viendo como la cara de muñeca de Origami mostraba el ceño.

-Eso no importa, mi determinación es más fuerte que una promesa-

-Te equivocas Tobiichi-san, nuestra promesa esta echa por el meñique-

Las dos niñas que se mantenían al margen temblando vieron a Tobiichi retroceder un poco, y como Misaki mostraba su meñique y cambiaba su mirada tímida por una digna de un homicida.

-Entonces superare tu promesa de meñique-

-¡No se puede superar, es irrompible!-

-¡Si se puede, tendré un bebe de Kamijou!-

-¡Yo tendré 2!-

-¡Entonces yo tendré 3!-

-¡Yo tendré 4!-

-Disculpen-

Mayu Mayo hablo con miedo metiéndose en la pelea, esto provoco que las miradas asesinas se clavaran en ella y la niña con el uniforme de mangas larga se ocultara detrás de ella, se quedó un momento tiesa antes de continuar hablando.

-Kamijou-san puede estar con las 2-

-¿¡Que!?-

El casi grito de Origami y Misaki asusto a las niñas ya temerosas.

-¿Han escuchado hablar de la "poligamia"?-

-¿Poligamia?-

Las dos niñas preguntaron a la vez calmándose un poco.

-Sí, la "poligamia" es cuando un hombre tiene muchas amantes o novias, si hacer "poligamia" Kamijou-san podrá estar con Shokuhou-san y Tobiichi-san al mismo tiempo, incluso puede estar con más novias... Como Mika-san y yo-

Las dos niñas que estaban hace un momento peleando por el niño con apariencia androjena se pusieron a meditar sobre las palabras de la presidenta del club, luego de un pequeño rato quedaron en que cada una tendría 3 bebes de Kamijou 2 niñas y un niño, después Tobiichi Origami se fue junto con el resto de las niñas del club dejando al único niño pasar la noche en el cuarto del club.

 **Parte 8.**

El tiempo paso mientras los niños hacían las actividades correspondientes de su club, tuvieron muchas aventuras agradables y otras no tan agradables, como la ves que una niña se le declaro a Mika Tomo o cuando todo el club tuvo que probar la comida maldita del niños Sur-Coreano llamado Ark justo a un murciélago y un cráneo que temblaban de miedo en una esquina de la cocina, incluso tuvieron que ayudar a un chico con cabeza de pudin llamado Hasegawa Kodaka a hacer amigos.

Las actividades del club se detenían cada cambio de estación no porque los niños los quisieran, sino porque tenían que hacerse exámenes médicos y comprobar cuanto habían subido sus poderes o si habían desarrollado alguno, todos los niños del orfanato se hacían los exámenes con los profesores en la enfermería y el gimnasio a excepción de uno, él tenía el cabello gris en punta, ojos rojos, piel pálida y su nombre era Kamijou Touma el sper más fuerte de Ciudad Academia.

Para Kamijou que era un nivel 5 tenía que salir a un centro de investigación para hacer sus pruebas, al principio no tenía problemas pero después que volvió de sus exámenes encontró a los profesores parados sin mover un musculo en una especie de transe, a Misaki vistiendo nada mas una bragas de princesas y un lanza llamas más grande que ella en el vestíbulo, además encontró que la presidenta del club estaba colgando de una cuerda ataca en su pierna derecha boca abajo desde la azotea, también descubrió a Mika Tomo encerrada en un armario hablando con una tabla que llamaba "Tablón" después de ver todo eso Kamijou Touma no quiso dejar el orfanato para su siguiente prueba en diciembre tenía más que suficientes motivos para estar asustado, pero al final fue convencido de ir al centro de investigación.

Mientras se iba en el carro no pudo evitar imaginar a Misaki con un raigun, a Mayo haciendo parapente y a Tomo en una mansión con amigos imaginarios, también se imaginó a otras personas del orfanato pero eso lo dejamos para después.

 **Parte 9.**

El 21 de diciembre por la noche en el orfanato mientras Kamijou Touma no estaba un poder se activó, ese poder podía controlar a las personas hasta el punto de hacerles hacer cosas que ellos nunca hubieran querido.

El poder controlo a dos niñas de 8 años haciendo que se levantaran de sus camas como si nunca hubieran tenido sueño, esa noche las hizo caminar por los pasillos de los dormitorios y subir las escaleras hasta la azotea como si fueran zombies, y allá arriba en la azotea ese poder las hizo saltar, apenas soltaron el piso y se entregaron a la muerte el control se detuvo.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

CLAS

Esa noche se pudo oír los gritos de dos niñas gritando de terror y luego como algo chocaba contra el piso a una velocidad letal, pero nadie salió a ayudarlas ni siquiera el más curioso asomo la cabeza para ver que estaba pasando, dejaron a las dos niñas tiradas en el piso bañadas por su sangre.

Una de las niñas abrió uno de sus ojos con dificultad, el golpe fue tan fuerte que ahora no estaba segura de quien era solo podía estar segura de una cosa, le dolía mucho todo el cuerpo, no holló a nadie caminando pero pudo sentir como alguien que más bien se sentía como algo se paraba a su lado, ella no sintió miedo de ese algo y tampoco ninguna mala emoción, al contrario se sintió tranquila mientras su dolor se disipaba un poco, la niña de 8 años movió un poco la cabeza con dolor en el cuello para ver qué era lo tranquilizador, hay parado a unos pocos pasos de ella estaba una niña de su edad, el pelo negro y corto como un niño, vistiendo como un niño con pantalones cortos, anteojos muy gruesos y ojos negros con una singular forma de estrellas en ellos, la niña bañada en sangre nunca había visto a esta niña pero sabía que era una buena persona incapaz de hacerle daño a otra persona.

Se quedó viendo a la niña parada frente a ella y pudo notar dos cosas que la tranquilizaron aún más, la primera es que la niña de ojos de estrellas tenía una cálida y maternal sonrisa en su rostro, la segunda era que la niña de pie a pesar de estar en contra luz se podía ver perfectamente iluminada como si fuera elegida para salvar al mundo.

La niña en el piso se quedó mirando a la persona destinada a salvar el mundo hasta que el sueño la consumió y su corazón dejaba de latir.

Justamente en el momento que la niña en el piso seso su funcionamiento desaparecido la otra persona que nunca estuvo en ese lugar.

 **Parte 10.**

22 de diciembre.

Misaki estaba sentada en el piso usando su ropa de invierno mientras sostenía su bastón con albas manos, ella estaba siendo rodea por los niños del orfanato que le gritaban constantemente.

-"¡VIRUS DE ESTRELLAS!"-

-¡ERES UN "MONSTRUO!"-

-¡MALDITA "ASESINA!"-

-¡NADIE TE QUIERE!-

-¡TÚ LAS MATASTE CON TU PODER!-

Los niños que estaban a un metro de Misaki solo la insultaban constantemente ninguno de ellos se atrevía a acercarse a ella para golpearla, Misaki no respondió a ninguno de los insultos dirigidos a ella, se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado, la niña de ojos estrellados también creía que todo fue su culpa.

-¡ANTES QUE TU LLEGARAS TODOS VIVÍAMOS EN PAZ!-

-¡NO TE CONFORMASTE CON MATAR A IZUMISA-SAN CUANDO LLEGASTE! ¡AHORA MATASTE A MAYU-SAN Y MIKA-SAN!-

-¡YO NO QUIERO MORIR POR EL VIRUS DE ESTRELLAS TAMBIÉN!-

-¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ!-

De pronto Misaki sintió como algo duro chocaba con su cabeza, el dolor abarco la zona golpea haciéndola derramar las lágrimas que estaba intentando guardar, ella sabía que le habían lanzado después de todo antes que llegara su príncipe siempre le había tratado así, como el monstruoso asesino que ella creía ser.

La niña de ojos estrellados sintió como le arrojaban otros objetos duro en diferentes partes del cuerpo, coloco sus brazos alrededor de su rostro para protegerlo mientras el dolor aumentaba por cada piedra que le lanzaban, en poco tiempo la pequeña cantidad de piedras que le lanzaban se trasformó en una lluvia de dolor y odio concentrado hacia una pequeña niña.

Misaki sin poder soportar más el intenso dolor se paró y salió corriendo a ciegas, solo dio unos 5 pasos para chocar con una de las personas que le arrojaba piedras haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso, Misaki no tuvo tiempo para quejarse del dolor ya que uno peor llego desde su cabeza.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

Uno de los niños la había agarrado de sus cabellos dorados levantado del piso como si fuera una muñeca y arrojado de nuevo al lugar donde estaba antes.

-¿¡Vieron eso!?-

-¡EL VIRUS DE ESTRELLAS NOS ATACO!-

-¡ACABEMOS CON ELLA!-

-¡MATEMOS AL VIRUS DE ESTRELLAS!-

-¡MUERTE AL VIRUS DE ESTRELLAS! ¡MUERTE AL VIRUS DE ESTRELLAS! ¡MUERTE AL VIRUS DE ESTRELLAS! ¡MUERTE AL VIRUS DE ESTRELLAS! ¡MUERTE AL VIRUS DE ESTRELLAS! ¡MUERTE AL VIRUS DE ESTRELLAS!-

Misaki se acostó en el piso en posición fetal mientras sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos, sintió como 3 niños se acercaron a ella y se paraban al frente de ella, sabia el motivo del ¿porque? Se habían acercado y eso la llenaba de pavor, sintió un dolor agudo en la parte baja del abdomen que le hizo sacar el aire de sus pulmones, luego del primer golpe Misaki no sintió nada, ella no había perdido el conocimiento o su mente había dejado de procesar el dolor, los niños que se acercaron a ella solo se detuvieron y los que gritaban se habían callado, la niña con su cuerpo adolorido pensó en un chico amable y gentil había regresado, el mismos chico que la había protegido desde que llego por casi 6 meses, pero ese silencio solo le trajo falsas esperanzas.

-¡MUERTE AL VIRUS DE ESTRELLAS! ¡MUERTE AL VIRUS DE ESTRELLAS! ¡MUERTE AL VIRUS DE ESTRELLAS! ¡MUERTE AL VIRUS DE ESTRELLAS! ¡MUERTE AL VIRUS DE ESTRELLAS! ¡MUERTE AL VIRUS DE ESTRELLAS!-

Los gritos de los niños volvieron y junto con ellos las patas hacia la niña en el suelo.

Misaki sintió como los 3 niños que la rodeaban empezaban a pisarlas con mucho gusto mientras la maldecían, la niña abusada entubo tentada a gritar por ayuda pero no lo hizo, ella se sentía culpable por la muerte de sus amigos Mika Tomo, Mayu Mayo y Izumi Koutaro, creía merecer la muerte, quería la muerte antes de que pudiera hacerle daño a otra persona, pero en algún lugar de Misaki quería vivir y por ese sentimiento ella intento gritar por ayuda.

-¡...!-

Nada salió ni siguiera un susurro, la voz de Misaki no había salido por el nudo en su garganta, el intenso dolor en su pecho, los golpes constantes de los niños y los insultos dirigidos a ella.

Las patadas de los 3 habían hinchado a Misaki, no de una manera letal pero si una manera que dolería a simple vista, la niña de ojos estrellados sintió como ese grupo se detenía y se alejaban de ella dejándola descansar un momento.

Misaki se quedó esperando que otro niño viniera a golpearla o que le arrojaran más piedras, pero llego algo mucho peor que solo un enfermo se le pudo ocurrir.

Frio, Tibio, Calidez, Calor, Hirviendo, En Llamas.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

El grito de miedo y dolor de Misaki resonó por en los oídos de todos.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH QUEEEEEEEMAAAAAAAAAA QUEEEEEEEEEMAAAAAAAAA KAMIJOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUU AAAAAAAAYUUUUUUUUUDAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA-

El cabello dorado de Misaki ardía en fuego, en un intento desesperado golpeo el fuego con sus manos provocando que los guantes de lana también se prendieran y justo con ellos sus brazos, Misaki se lanzó al piso y empezó a rodar en otro intento para apagar las llamas que se comían su cuerpo.

Misaki no tenía idea pero los niños que la rodeaban estaban sonriendo a tal escena, era como ver al héroe acabar con el villano que estuvo fastidiando toda la seria.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

La niña de ojos estrellados tenía la cabeza como una antorcha, los brazos como dos leños y la espalda como las brasas, era cruel en especial porque nadie movía un dedo para ayudar a la niña en llamas.

-¡MUERTE AL VIRUS DE ESTRELLAS! ¡MUERTE AL VIRUS DE ESTRELLAS! ¡MUERTE AL VIRUS DE ESTRELLAS! ¡MUERTE AL VIRUS DE ESTRELLAS! ¡MUERTE AL VIRUS DE ESTRELLAS! ¡MUERTE AL VIRUS DE ESTRELLAS!-

Los niños alrededor de Misaki rompieron el silencio en empezaron a gritarle en coro, mientras el poder de Shokuhou se activa.

 _-"¡VIRUS DE ESTRELLAS!"- -¡SOLO ERES UNA AMENAZA!- -¡VUELVE DE DONDE VINISTE!- -¡MATASTE A IZUMI KOUTARO!-_

 _-¡ERES UN "MONSTRUO!"- -¡ERES ASQUEROSA!- -¡SI TE QUEDAS TENDREMOS EL VIRUS TAMBIÉN!- -¡MATASTE A MIKA TOMO!-_

 _-¡MALDITA "ASESINA!"- -¡HIJA DE PUTA!- -¡TE ABANDONARON POR MIEDO!_

 _-¡NADIE TE QUIERE!- -¡MATASTE A TU AMIGA!- -¡ELLA TAMBIÉN MATO A SUS PADRES!- -¡MATASTE A MAYU MAYO!-_

 _-¡TÚ LO MATASTE CON TU PODER!- -¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ!- -¡VE A MORIR EN LA CALLE!- -¡NOS MATARAS A TODOS!-_

 _-...- -...- -¡EL PEOR MONSTRUO DE LA TIERRA SON LOS HUMANOS!- -¡Y TU ERES UN HUMANA!-_

-¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-

Un grito de una voz que todos conocían se escuchó apagando el fuego que envolvía a Misaki y su dolor desapareciese, los niños que formaban el circulo se quitaron para que esa persona que todos respetaban pasara, esa persona camino hasta donde estaba Misaki se colocó al lado de la niña calva y chamuscada que lloraba tirada en el piso mientras le empezaba a hablar con amabilidad en una vos que no tenía ninguna mala intención.

\- Shokuhou-san, ya no puedes quedarte aquí tienes que irte -

-¿Jin-san?-

La persona que le hablaba a Misaki con amabilidad era la misma persona que había dirigido el odio hacia Misaki, era la persona que la aisló como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa, y era la persona que nunca le había hecho daño directamente a Misaki o a nadie.

-Shokuhou-san, e echo todo lo posible para que te puedas quedar a vivir aquí, pero has vuelto a perder el control de tus poderes has matado a dos inocentes, no puedo permitir que continúes viviendo aquí-

-…-

-Espero que entiendas que todo lo que hice no fue porque te odiara, sino porque esperaba que pudieras vivir aquí hasta que controlaras tus poderes… pero como si te sigues quedando aquí los demás te mataran-

 **Parte 11.**

Apenas Salí del orfanato me perdí en las calles de esta ciudad, no sé ni siquiera en qué distrito estoy, solo sé que estoy en una callejón sucio al lado de un pote de basura esperando a que alguien tire algo en él, tal vez así pueda tener algo para comer.

El tiempo pasa y nadie tira algo a la basura, creo que debería moverme a otros sitio pero escucho mucha gente caminando en la calle, si llegara a salir seguramente sería pisoteada y nadie me ayudaría, es mejor quedarme a esperar al lado del pote de basura.

Ahora que estoy viviendo de nuevo en la calle me recuerda cuando vivía con mamá, en ese entonces mamá se iba con algunos hombres y volvía con comida, no sé qué hacía pero de algún modo creo que le dolía hacerlo.

Tengo frio ¿Por qué las navidades tienen que ser tan frías? Por la televisión muestras a las personas teniendo una linda ese al lado de una chimenea, pero yo que estoy en la calle sin siguiera una manta me parece que las navidades son horribles, quisiera una rica cena con mamá al lado de una chimenea… quiero ver… quiero estar con mamá.

Cada vez hace más frio, ya no siento las manos y mis orejas ceban a romper se hace más frio, no quiero quedarme sin orejas me gustan mis orejas.

PLAF PLAF

-¡Feliz navidad!-

Escucho a las demás personas celebrando la navidad y como explotan fuegos artificiales en el cielo, le pediré a Santa-san un regalo aunque no le allá escrito una carta… yo Sokuhou Misaki quiero….. Una familia, después de pedir mi regalo caigo al suelo frio, sé que Santa-san nunca le cumplirá un recalo tan egoísta a una niña mala como yo… después de todo yo mate a Izumi-san, a Mayu-san y a Mika-san.

Todo es tan oscuro no puedo ver nada como siempre… ¿Estoy muerta? Si esto es estar muerta no esta tan mal, se siente tibio y puedo oír un golpeteo como el de un corazón cerca de mí, reconozco ese corazón es mi mamá.

 **Parte 12.**

En un cierto hospital en Ciudad Academia un doctor con cara de rana hablaba con la señora Kamijou Shina una mujer que parecía ser mucho más joven de los que es, el doctor le comentaba sobre el estado de una niña que la señora había encontrado por casualidad en la Ciudad de Tokyo el 25 de diciembre antes de que amaneciera.

-La niña se llama Shokuhou Misaki, tiene 6 años, hasta hace poco vivía en un orfanato que serró reciente mente, las heridas en su cuerpo fueron hechas por aparentemente golpes con objetos contundentes y algún tipo de arma de fuego-

-¿Doctor la Misaki-chan se mejorara?-

-Sí, su cuerpo tiene cerca del 30% quemando pero podemos hacer que sane… pero…-

El doctor guardo silencio haciendo que Shina se inquietase.

-¿Qué pasa doctor? ¿Hay algo malo con ella?-

El doctor suspiro antes de continuar hablando.

-Según los informes Shokuhou Misaki es ciega por mala medicación médica, podemos hacer que vea de nuevo en unos años… pero dado todo lo que ha pasado Misaki, podría sufrir algún tipo de trauma sicológico-

-¿traumas sicológicos? ¿¡Qué tipo de traumas!?-

-Como aún está dormida no sabemos cuál es, pero los más probables son doble personalidad y pérdida de memoria-

 **Parte 13.**

Hubo una noticia que no salió en ningún periódico, no la pasaron en ningún programa de TV y tampoco apareció en un dirigible, la noticia pudo haber sido la comidilla del mundo entero pero nadie la publico en ningún lado.

La noticia era "el suicidio de todo un orfanato"

 **Parte 14.**

Un niño de pelo y ojos negro, con unos lentes de marco que lo hacía parecer inteligente dijo sin ninguna mala intención.

-"Jani Schofield"-

 **Notas.**

Hola a todos he vuelto con el último episodio del orfanato, este Cap se puede resumir en dos partes, la vida del "Club de ayuda" y la destrucción del hogar de Misaki mientras Touma no estaba.

En la primera parte intente hacer las cosas un poco cómicas, usando más que nada a la "precoz" Mayu Mayo con todas sus alocadas ideas.

En la segunda parte se trata de la auto-culpa que siente Misaki por haber matado a sus amigas, también dicen que la primea persona en morir fue el mismísimo Izumi Koutaro, porque que queda la pregunta ¿Qué o Quién es Izumi Koutaro? También sebe como Santa-san (Existe) le cumple el deseo de tener una familia a Misaki.

Tengo que aceptar que fui muy violento con Misaki, pero todo es por un motivo y si quieren culpar a alguien todo su odio se tiene que dirigir a Izumi. (Él es malo)

Todos los personajes que aparecieron en es te Cap son sacados de otras series, también los cosas mencionadas son 100% reales, si tiene alguna duda existe Wikipedia.

Tengo la buena necia de que estoy mejorando de salud, tal bes aun no estoy como antes pero estoy mucho mejor (este tipo esta tan flaco como un zombie)

Voy a intentas hacer un especial de navidad, que será a la ves un Cap de la nueva vida de Misaki. (Apuesto que alguien morirá)

También Misaki y Touma seguirán siendo niños, ahora viene cuando la magia y la ciencia se cruzan… pero antes dejemos que Misaki tenga un poco de felicidad. (Me conto lo que quiere hacer y es bueno XD)

Por ultimo un amigo mío coloco sin que me diera cuenta "PD: Soy Saitaman" (y así lo es lo eres calvito) desde que salió "One Punch-man" muchos me llaman así porque (eres calvo) me rasuro la cabeza (¡mentiras!) si ven otro comentario así sepan que yo no fui. (Si fuiste tú, no mientas)

Espero ver que ponen que el juego y gracias por leer. (La maldad de Izumi es tan grande como tu calva)


	8. Extra Navidad

**Nota:** jojojo feliz navidad a todos, antes de comensar a leer les contare que este solo es un "especial de navidad" que hace en unos pocos minutos, motivo estuve… estoy de fiesta en fiesta por estas fichas, por lo que es imposible escribir el siguiente Cap con mi estado de ánimo (tengo más alcohol que sangre en el cuerpo XD) cuando se acaben estas fechas supongo poder escribir el nuevo Cap, pero no lo escribiré en este momento porque sería hipócrita y lo arruinaría de lo lindo.

No soy dueño de TAMNI.

 **Especial de Navidad 1, las cartas a santa-san.**

En el polo sur un hombre gordo con una barba larga y blanca que le llegaba hasta el pecho, se acomodó en un sillón de galletas orneadas en forma de "hombres de jengibre" mientras sacaba una coca-cola y las cartas de los niños.

Shokuhou Misaki, 6 años.

Querido santa-san me gustaría que me regalaras nuevos ojos para poder ver a Kamijou-san y todos mis amigos.

El hombre vestido de rojo dejo salir una lágrima mientras tomaba la siguiente carta.

Kamijou Touma, 7 años.

Santa-san como regalo me gustaría que le devolvieras la vista a Shokuhou-san, y que los demás niños del orfanato dejaran de molestarla.

Santa seco sus lágrimas con su manga mientras sacaba otra carta.

Misaka Mikoto, 6 años.

Santa-san quiero el peluche grande de Gegota, el vestido de la princesa Gegota, las figuras limitadas de Gegota, el paraguas Gegota, la correa de celular Gegota, el quid medico Gegota, la muñeca mascota Gegota, los cigarros Gegotas y la cosa que parece un palo del tamaño de una mano que vibra de Gegota.

PD: Santa-san ¿Porque mi mami y mi papi, no quieren decirme para que es mi último regalo y lo escondieron?

El hombre mostró una sonrisa incomoda mientras recordaba que esto era normalmente pedían los niños, ahora se disponía a leer muchas cartas de niños egoístas seguidas sin parar.

Shirai Kuroko, 5 años.

Santa-san por favor, ayúdeme a comprender estos extraños sentimientos que ciento por Misaka Mikoto-san, cuando estoy con ella mi corazón se acelera, ciento mariposas en mi estomiguito, la temperatura me sube haces tener fiebre, quiero abrasarla por todas partes, deseo sus labios color cereza, y lo peor tengo pensamientos estaños sobre una cama estando desnuda.

Saten Ruiko, 5 años.

Santa-san quiero levantar la falda de una linda niña de mi edad, con el pelo corto, pecho plana, nivel 1, miembro del juicio, diadema de flores en la cabeza, y que lleve bragas infantiles.

Uiharu Kazari, 5 años.

Queridisimos santa-san, quisiera hallar a alguien que me levante la falda en público a todas horas y en cualquier lugar.

Unabara Mitsuki (Etzali), 7 años.

Por favor, por favor santa-sama, tráigame de regalo la ropa sucia de Misaka Mikoto, y 1000 fotos de ella mostrando todo su esplendor.

Tsuchimikado Motoharu, 7 años.

Quiero una hermanita menor que sea maid.

Aogami, 7 años.

Quiero todo el porno, hentais y ero-ges del mundo.

Mayu Mayo, 8 años.

Santa-san como he sido una buena niña este años me gustaría... todas las series para adultos en FULL HD 1080P y sin censura, es que no puedo ver bien que pasa en muchas escenas.

Mika Tomo, 8 años.

Señor Santa-san, me gustaría algo que borre mis cicatrizases... y una cita romántica con Kamijou Touma-san... sino es mucho pedir.

Suzushina Yuriko, 15 años.

Primero quiero trastornarme en hombre, luego quiero tener sexo salvaje con Touma-san hasta desmallarnos y por ultimo quiero volver a ser mujer.

PD: Si es posible hasta que Touma-san quede embarazado.

Kyubei, un coñazo de años.

Quiero hacer un contrato contigo santa.

Akemi Homura, 14 años (creo)

Quiero que Madoka sea mía y solo mía.

PD: No preguntes el motivo o lo lamentaras.

Saitaman, 24... ¿O eran 25 años?

Cabello como el de Goku super sayan 3, o por lo menos como los personajes de algún manga shojo.

Los lectores de este fic, 5-102 años.

Queremos la tercera temporada de To Aru Majutsu No Index, La siguiente película de Maho Shojo Madoka Magica, que cuando termine Havy Objet no nos salgan con que tendremos el anime de The Zashiki Warashi of Intellectual Village, la segunda temporada de Btooom, Half life 3 y muchas otras seria y juegos que sabemos que no saldrán... también que se apure con sus fic y deje de perder el tiempo con el Dragon Dongman.

, como esta calvo no importa sus años.

Santa-san quisiera que hubieran más comentarios en mis fic, creo que el Cap es malo cuando los lectores no comenta... además quiero un PS4 con Bloodborne y Shadow Of Mordor, de ese modo nadie volvería a saber de mí en mucho tiempo, jejeje (Risa malvada).

Koutaro Izumi, 8 años.

Querido santa-san, como nunca he golpeado a nadie en vez de un regalo me gustaría verte en televisión tomando una Pepsi, creo que es fácil de cumplir si tomamos en cuenta las cosas que los demás pidieron ¿No?

Una vez que santa termino de leer las cartas, tomo su bolsa de carbón y se dispuso a repartir tristeza por toda Ciudad Academia.

 **Nota:** Si alguien se siente decepcionado por el "especial de navidad" échele la culpa a la navidad y todas sus fiestas cada fin de semana…. Y entre semana, en fin estas fichas son para las rumbas sin motivo.

Pero algo bueno salió de esto, mientras mi índice de felicidad subía se me ocurrieron unas buenas ideas para "La Tímida Yuriko" debería estar listo por enero.

Sin más que decir les deseo una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevos… Comenten o aparecerá un santa en tanga a darles un regalito XD.


	9. Capitulo 07

**Nota.**

Antes de comenzar quiero decir algo que la verdad es que tenía muchas dudas con el Cap pasado y no sabía si les gustaría o bien lo odiarían por los actos de Izumi, pero todo fue por el bien de la historia y no por el simple hecho de hacer sufrir a Misaki, a medida que la historia avance entenderán perfectamente el "porque" de todo lo ocurrido.

También quiero decir que he cambiado el arco de la "iglesia descabellada" se suponía que estaría basada en la "caza de brujas" y "la primera santa cruzada" dirigidos por una diosa mágica llamada Cunina (Diosa griega de las cunas y los niños) o la segunda opción un liche (Rey de los muertos vivientes) con aficiones extrañas y retorcidas, al final nunca logre que cuadraran la historias y se sentía como si fuera un relleno de Naruto (de los malos) voy a eliminar este arco y pasare al siguiente de una vez.

En cuanto a las muerte ocurridas en el Cap pasado son absolutamente necesarias para que la historia avanzara y de igual manera con las cicatrizases de Misaki.

También tengo que explicar porque me estoy demorando tanto en sacar Cap ahora ya que antes sacaba uno por semana, el motivo es que estoy haciendo un videojuego prácticamente solo y les digo es increíblemente difícil hacer uno por uno mismo y con solo programas gratuitos. pero ahí voy.

Por último el último Cap (sin contar el especial) fue basado en "la caza de brujas" o más bien en algunos de sus castigos.

PD: Izumi aparece en el videojuego... y posiblemente sea un personaje matable (esa palabra no existe pero todos me entendieron).

No soy dueño de TAMNI

 **Capítulo 7. 24 horas normales**

 **Parte 1.**

-¿Oni-chan, estas hay?-

-Sí Misaki, estoy aquí-

En la mitad de la noche un niño casi albino y con apariencia un tanto femenina se encontraba sentado contra la pared del baño a punto de caer dormido, el niño se llamaba Kamijou Touma el sper más fuerte de todo el mundo también conocido como Accelerator.

-¿De verdad estas hay, Oni-chan?-

-Sí, de verdad estoy aquí-

La persona que estaba del otro lado de la puerta del baño era una niña de cabello dorado que respondía al nombre de Kamijou Misaki, ella antes tenía otro apellido pero después de un incidente fue cambiado cuando la familia Kamijou decidió adoptarla en diciembre.

-Entonces vamos a jugar a palabras encantadas-

-¿No es un poco tarde para jugar? guaaaaaaaaa-

Touma bostezo mientras se estiraba a causa del sueño, él se encontraba acompañando a su hermana al baño en plena media noche la hora donde salen los espectros, Touma había demostrado ser un buen hermano desde que llego Misaki a la familia Kamijou, el siempre jugaba con Misaki a algo que los dos podían jugar sin impedimento, y si Misaki se encontraba asustada o en algún peligro el iría al rescate como un super héroe

-Pero Oni-chan meda miedo… Siento que me quedo sola-

-… Estaba bien vamos a jugar, tu empiezas Misaki-

-¡A! ¿Estos? Jabón-

-Bomba-

-Mmmmmmm, barato-

-Guaaaaaaaaaaaa, toalla-

-¿Llaaaaa? ¿Llaaaaaaaaa? ¿Llaaaaaaaaaaaa? ¡Oni-chan! ¿¡Porque siempre, siempre, siempre eliges las más difíciles!?-

-Hay muchas palabras con "lla" por ejemplo "llave" "llanta" llamada" "llamarada" "lla… ¡A los siento fue sin querer Misaki!-

-¡Oni-chan, eres muy malo!-

-¡A! ¡De verdad que lo siento, no era mi intención hacerlo!-

Desde que Misaki llego a la familia Kamijou se había implantado una regla inviolable para proteger a Misaki, la regla era simple pero algo difícil de cumplir para los primeros días, en la familia Kamijou estaba prohibido decir cualquier palabra que significara "FUEGO" o algo parecido, decir nada más esa palabra podía desatar un ataque de pánico en Misaki ya que ella tenía "pirofobia" miedo abrumador asía los incendios o las llamas.

-¡Oni-chan siempre usas tu inteligencia para ganar! ¡Eso no es justo!-

-¿¡Ah!?... ¡Sí! Jajajaja… ¡Mi gran intelecto es muy útil en estos casos, por eso nunca perderé en estos juegos!-

-¡Si yo fuera tan inteligente como Oni-chan nunca te dejaría ganar!-

-Si fueras tan inteligente como yo siempre tendríamos un empate-

-¡No! ¡Yo ganaría porque soy una niña!-

-… ¿Qué tiene seas niña con ganarme en palabras encantadas?-

-Mamá me dijo que las niñas son más inteligentes que los niños-

-¿Qué? ¿Mamá dijo eso?-

-Si-

-Pero yo soy el más inteligente y soy un niño-

-También dijo que hay algunos niños especiales como Oni-chan, que son más inteligentes que la mayoría-

-Mmm ya veo-

En el momento que los dos niños acabaron con su conversación la puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a una Misaki vistiendo una pijama corta de color rosa perfecta para el verano, también se veía que su cabello dorado estaba tan corto que podía ser confundida con un niño y en sus brazos hasta un poco más arriba de los codos se podía ver marcas de quemaduras entre negro y rojo, parecía doloroso a simple vista y no ayudaba el hecho que faltaban pequeños cachos de carne en otras palabras tenía quemaduras de tercer grado, pero sorprendentemente esto se podría llamar tener suerte ya que gracias a la tecnología médica de Ciudad Academia habían logrado borrar las quemaduras de su cabeza y espalda, pero no se pudo hacer nada con sus brazos.

-¿Te lavaste las manos?-

-¡A!-

Antes que Misaki terminara de salir del baño le pregunta de Touma le hizo recordar que olvido algo importante, la niña con el pelo corto se dio la vuelta y camino dos pasos hasta el lavamanos.

Misaki a pesar de aun estar ciega podía caminar por la casa gracias al los 6 meses que había vivido en ella, ya conocía la cantidad de pasos que tenía que dar para llegar al baño u otro rincón de la casa, se podía decir que Misaki era la que conocía mejor la casa sin haberla visto.

-Listo Oni-chan-

-Bien, Vamos a dormir mañana papá dijo que iríamos al parque-

-Sí, quiero jugar en la caja de arena y columpiarme en los columpios-

-Yo quiero jugar en el sube y baja-

-... a ¿Oni-chan? ¿Puedo pedirte algo?- Misaki aun estando en la puerta del baño jugo con sus manos en su cadera mientras bajaba un poco la mirada.

-¿Qué? ¿Aun tienes ganas de ir al baño?-

-No, no es eso-

-Entonces terminaste de hacer pipí y ahora quieres hacer pupú, trasquila Oni-

-No, no, no digas eso es vergonzoso-

Misaki intento tapar la boca de Touma con sus manos mientras se ponía colorada de la vergüenza.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué es?-

-... ¿Puedo dormir con Oni-chan esta noche?-

-Claro que sí, vamos a mi cuarto-

Esta no era la primera vez que Misaki y Touma dormían juntos como hermanos, en los 6 meses que Misaki había recibido el apellido Kamijou dormía junto a sus nuevos padres y hermano una beses por semana.

CLAN

La puerta del cuarto de Touma se abrió con un poco de ruido mostrando un cuarto medianamente desordenado, con algunos juguetes tirados en el piso y la cama desecha.

Los dos niños se acostaron y se arroparon con una sábana delgada.

-Oni-chan ¿Puedo tomar tu mano mientras dormimos?-

-Si-

Misaki elevo su mano herida hasta la altura de su pecho mientras Touma la tomaba con delicadeza y se disponían a dormir.

 **Parte 2.**

RIIIIIIIINNNNNNGG

Por la mañana un teléfono secular sonó con una alarma de despertador clásico que esperarías ver en una película de los 90, de manera casi inmediata una mano perteneciente a un hombre que parecía estar en sus 30 y pico de años a punto de pasar a los 40 paro lo alarma.

-GUUUUAAAAAA-

El hombre se levantó de la cama matrimonial en la que estaba durmiendo y se estiro mientras bostezaba, luego se paró de la cama vistiendo una piyama gris oscura y se fue a bañar hay duro unos 20 minutos cepillándose los dientes y tomando un baño rápido, cuando hubo terminado fue a la cocina donde lo esperaba su esposa con un delicioso desayuno.

-Buenos días Touya-san-

-Buenos días Shiina-

Kamijou Shiina a pesar de tener una edad similar a la de su esposo tenía una apariencia mucho más joven, Shiina parecía tan joven que podía ser confundida fácilmente con una estudiante universitaria de mucho dinero en otras palabras parecía una ojo-sama, estas dos personas no parecían marido y mujer más bien parecía que la ojo-sama se enamoró de su chófer y escaparon los dos para vivir juntos mientras criaban a sus hijos, la típica historia de la duquesa y el trompetista.

-¿Misaki y Touma aún están dormidos? Les dije que los llevaría al parque hoy, tendré que levantar los en unos minutos-

Shiina se acercó a su esposo con un desayuno japonés que consistía en sopa de miso, arroz blanco, unos vegetales picados en rodajas, pescado asado y jugo de naranja, Touya no empezó a comer en vez de eso se paró de la silla y se dispuso a ayudar a Shiina poniendo las cosas en la mesa.

Tanto Kamijou Touya como Kamijou Shiina no estaban trabajando estos días, ellos no eran desempleados o trabajaran en casa, ellos se habían tomado unas vacaciones de un 1 año para cuidar de sus dos hijos Touma y Misaki, por lo normal esto sería imposible pero con las recomendaciones médicas de un doctor con cara de rana sus jefes le dieron permiso o más bien no tuvieron otra opción, aunque sus jefes después de oír la historia de Misaki tampoco se opusieron y seguramente lo amenazaría con despedirlo sino accedía en otras palabras era un buen jefe.

Cuando hubieron terminado de colocar todas las cosas en la mesa Shiina le hablo a Touya con felicidad.

-Touya-san ¿podrías levantar a Touma-san y a Misak-sani?-

-Sí, voy a despertarlos-

Kamijou Touya se fue de la cocina hacia el cuarto de su hijo Touma que estaba al fondo del pasillo junto al lado del cuarto de su otra hija Misaki, Touya giro la manecilla mientras empujaba la puerta que no hacia ningún ruido para entrar al cuarto de Touma, hay dentro vio iluminado por la luz del pasillo como sus dos hijos dormían juntos de una manera poco adorable.

-Cebollas, cebollas, cebollas, cebollas-

Por un lado estaba Misaki completamente desarropada, al borde de la cama y con el ceño fruncido como si tuviera una pesadilla, y por el otro lado estaba Touma acaparando toda la sabana en una bolita, ocupando más de la mitad del colchón mientras hablaba en sueños, parecía que se habían peleado por la cobija y Touma claramente había ganado de modo abrumador.

-Cebollas, cebollas, cebollas, cebollas-

Touya camino hacia la cama dejando la puerta abierta mientras buscaba el interruptor de la luz a su mano izquierda, tuvo que mover su mano de arriba abajo porque no lograba encontrar el interruptor de la luz. .

CLIK

Cuando por fin logro encontrarlo lo presiono y el cuarto se ilumino a la vez que hacia el sonido de encendido, por otro lado los dos niños ni se inmutaron por la luz, mientras Touma podía reflejar la luz para dormir mejor, Misaki como era siega no podía ver cuando la luz era encendida.

Touya coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Misaki y la agito suavemente para despertarla.

-Vamos Misaki, hora de levantarse-

Después de sacudirla suavemente unas tres beses Misaki abrió los ojos aun con sueño en ellos, se sentó en la cama y con una de sus manos que presentaban quemaduras de tercer grado se froto los ojos de una manera tierna.

-Buenos días papá, guaaaaaaaaaa-

-Buenos días Misaki ¿Dormiste bien?-

-Sí, pero aún tengo sueño-

-Misaki ¿puedes despertar a Touma?-

-Si-

Misaki se voltio y empezó a palpar la cama en busca de su hermanastro para poder despertarlo.

Kamijou Touya le había pedido a su hija Misaki que despertara a su otro hijo Touma a causa de la redirección de vectores, en una ocasión Touya intento despertar a Touma levantándolo por los hombro lo que provoco dislocación de muñecas, en otra ocasión la madre Kamijou Shiina intento despertarlo sin tocarlo usando un poco de agua fría pero el agua revoto cayendo en la cama y gracias a la humedad Touma acabo mojando la cama, los dos padres intentaron múltiples medios para despertar a su hijo hasta que un día Misaki lo despertó como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo, Misaki no hizo nada especial simplemente lo agito suavemente como lo hacía normalmente cuando quería llamar la atención, los padres quedaron tan asombrados al ver la escena que fueron rápidamente con Yoshikawa Kikyo la joven científica a cargo de Touma ella les respondió diciendo que podía ser a causa del campo AIM de Misaki, podía ser que Touma inconscientemente detectara el campo AIM de Misaki y por eso sus poderes se anulaban con ella, los padres después de escuchar la razón le dieron a Misaki la tarea de despertar a Touma todas las mañanas, y desde ese día el trabajo de Misaki fue despertar a su hermano.

-Oni-chan despiertas, hoy vamos al parque- después de palpar un poco la cama Misaki logro encontrar al usurpador de sabanas y a balancearlo suavemente de un lado a otro, provocando su despertar.

Touma levanto su torso de la cama con una cara muy soñolienta y miro a su padre que se había puesto al frente de el para saludarlo.

-Buenos días Touma, vamos a desayuno-

-Buenos días papá-

-Buenos días Oni-chan-

-Buenos días Misaki-

Después de darse los buenos días, Touma y Misaki salieron de la cama en piyama para ir a desayunar siguiendo a su padre.

-Arara, Buenos días Touma-san, Misaki-san-

-Buenos días mamá-

Cuando entraron al comedor Kamijou Shiina los recibió con una sonrisa y el desayuno servido, en la mesa habían cuatro puestos de los cuales tres tenían palillos como cubiertos y el ultimo que pertenecía a Misaki tenía una cucharilla para que pudiera comer sin que la comida se cayera.

-Itadakimasu-

La familia Kamijou se sentó en la mesa y comenzaron a comer armoniosamente, después de una pocas cucharadas Touma le planto una pregunta a su papá.

-Papá ¿a qué hora vamos al parque?-

-Saldremos cuando terminen de comer-

-AUCH-

Mientras comían tranquilamente Misaki intento tomar con su mano la sopa de miso, pero por moverse de una manera brusca acabo chocando con ella derramando su contenido caliente en la mesa.

-¿¡Misaki, te lastimaste!?

-¿Te duele algo?-

-¿Misaki-san, estas bien?-

En el momento que Misaki choco con la sopa de miso el resto de la familia Kamijou se sobre salto un poco, después de todo Misaki no tenía un cuerpo muy fuerte y aun podía tener una recaída mental.

-Esto bien, pero la sopa-

-No te preocupes Misaki-san esas cosas pasan-

Mientras Misaki se encogía en si misma Shiina recogió el plato donde había estado anteriormente la sopa de miso, también es ese momento Touya busco un paño de cocina para limpiar el líquido en de la mesa, y Touma intentaba hacer algo para que Misaki no se sintiera mal.

Después de eso la familia Kamijou siguió comiendo alegremente hasta la hora de salir.

 **Parte 3.**

En Ciudad Academia eran muy normales los parques al aire libre cada cierta cantidad de cuadras se podían ver uno, en ellos por lo normal habían un lugar donde los niños de primaria podían jugar, unas pocas bancas de madera, sillas y mesas donde sentarse a hacer la tarea o comer algo, un espacio donde no había nada más que tierra perfecto para practicar los poderes sper al aire libre y un puesto de comida rápida o de crepas.

Por lo regular estos parques eran visitados por los niños pequeños y estudiantes que buscaban aumentar sus poderes, aunque también debes en cuando llegaban personas que solo buscaban pasar el tiempo.

Casi siempre los parques eran pacíficos pero vedes en cuando llegaban algunos delincuentes a causar problemas, al principio venían en grupos de 8 personas una vez cad meses a pelear contra los que estaban entrenando sus poderes, esto provoco que menos personas fuera a los parques a entrenar sus poderes lo que a subes trajo que el índice de crecimiento sper bajara un 4% en toda la ciudad y que los niños de primaria dejaran de ir a los parques después del colegio.

Cuando salieron los resultados del descenso de poderes sper salió Juicio a tomar medidas, cambiaron las rutas de vigilancia para poder pasar por varios parques en cortos periodos de tiempo, además que dejaron a tres miembros de Juicio en los parques más atacados para su protección.

Por otra parte anti-skill coloco algunas cámaras de seguridad en la mayoría de los parques para tener prueba en video cuando empezaran las peleas, además para abarcar más áreas pusieron prueba drones de 2cm en forma de platillos blancos llamados ovni-7 por su apariencia, si bien los drones parecían ovnis-7 para los científicos para todos los demás parecían platos plásticos voladores inofensivos ya que no tenían ningún tipo de armas con ellos.

En uno de esos parques que aseguraban la seguridad se encontraba un par de hermanos jugando felizmente en los columpios.

-¡Más alto Oni-chan!-

-¡Que tal así!-

-¡Siiiiiii!-

La hermana sentada con una sonrisa en el columpio tenía el cabello dorado y tan alto como un dedo de manera horizontal que la hacían parecer un niño, otras de sus características es que tenía ojos con una singular figura de estrella en ellos además de unas usar un vestido de una sola pieza blanco con lunares azules haciendo juego con los guantes que llevaba puesto, ella era Kamijou Misaki la hija adoptiva de la familia Kamijou una niña que había pasado por mucho a una corta edad.

-¡Mas alto! ¡Más alto! ¡Más alto!-

-Misaki, si vamos más alto daremos la vuelta completa-

El otro hermano era casi albina con el pelo gris claro en pinta y una figura muy pálida además de costar ver su género a primera vista, el niño andrógeno era Kamijou Touma el hijo mayor de la familia Kamijou un niño pequeño que anteriormente poseía el poder de dar mala suerte pero por algún motivo ese poder había desaparecido sin dejar rastro como si nunca hubiera existido.

-¡Ágamos la vuelta completa Oni-chan!-

-¡Es bien, prepárate me voy a montar en el columpio!-

De un brinco el niño andrógeno se montó de pie en el columpio donde estaba su hermana menor, coloco sus pies a los bordes del columpio sin tocar a su hermana y empieza a usar sus poderes para balancearse cada vez con más fuerza.

-¡Mira mira!-

-¡Van a dar la vuelta completa!

-¿Crees que podrán?-

-¡Si pueden! ¡Esa niña gris es muy fuerte!-

Los niños que estaban jugando en el parque se detuvieron y empezaron a ver a los hermanos Kamijou a punto de hacer lo que todos buscaban cuando se montaban en el columpio.

-Miren a esos dos niños-

-Que lindas, están intentando hacer algo imposible-

-No te burles, todos hemos intentado dar la vuelta completa-

Los estudiantes de escuela media y secundaria dejaron un momento lo que estaban haciendo para ver porque los niños de primaria estaban mirando, tan pronto como se dieron cuenta lo que los hermanos Kamijou estaban intentando hacer recordaron cuando ellos también lo intentaron en muchas ocasiones.

-¡E paren eso es peligroso!-

-No los detengas-

Entre los espectadores un hombre de anti-skill dándose cuenta del peligro que corrían los niños fue detenido por una mujer muy mayor de apariencia sabia.

-Esas dos hermanas pueden hacerlo-

-¿Qué?-

-Eres como todos los que pasan por el parque y miran los columpios-

-...-

-Puede que lo hayas olvidado a causa del tiempo, pero tu niño interno aun quiere ver como ese sueño imposible se hace realidad por eso estas en este parque-

-... ¿Señora quiere que la lleve a un hospital o llame a una ambu?-

-¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

De pronto se levantó un grito de regocijo viniendo de todo el parque.

-Lo lograron-

-Esas dos niñas son mis heroínas-

El oficial de anti-skill volteo la cabeza hacia donde todos miraban para ver como la niña de cabello corto abrasaba con miedo a su hermana, también pudo ver como la cadena del columpio se encontraba envuelta en el tubo de arriba, era más que claro lo que había pasado y también estaba el hecho que él no estaba mirando en ese momento.

-Hijo-

La mujer mayor le hablo al oficial que aún estaba procesando lo que acababa de perderse.

-Esas niñas lograron hacer algo que todos hemos soñado con hacer alguna vez... ¿Qué te impide arreglar tus errores y cumplir tus sueños?-

La mujer mayor se levantó del banco y se fue caminando con mucha calma, pero antes de terminar de irse le hablo por ultima ves al oficial de anti-skill.

-Yo voy a terminar mi programa de defensa personal antes de morir ¿Que harás tú?-

-Yo...- El oficial de anti-skill hablo antes de quedarse callado y empezar a reflexionar sobre lo que quería hacer, pasaron unos pocos segundos que parecieron eternos minutos antes que pudiera dar una respuesta -... Voy a escribir el guion de un videojuego y retomar los 4 fic que tengo abandonados-

Después de escuchar la respuesta del anti-skill la mujer mayor le sonrió sinceramente y se fue con mucha calma.

Al final del día gracias a los platos voladores de anti-skill se subió un pequeño video a Internet mostrando como dos hermanas lograban hacer el sueño que todos los niños han tenido alguna vez.

 **Parte DEFINITIVAMENTE eliminada y sepultada.**

Para Maria Htaed la vida había sido muy fácil, Maria nació en una familia acomodada en la soná mas rica de Italia con todos los lujos posibles y ademas de eso sus padres, hermanos o cualquier otra persona que tratara con Maria sentiría afecto hacia ella.

Cuando Maria llego a la edad de 8 años logro entrar a una prestigiosa escuela y en ella fue nombrada como un genio en la pintura, los cuadros que pintaban estaban lejos de ser perfectos pero se podía discernir un maravilloso futuro en cada pincelada que daba, pero a pesar de todo eso Maria Htaed sentía que sus cuadros les faltaba algo que todos los demás ignoraban, algo que iba mas allá de la vida y la muerte.

-Levantaos ramera, nuestro señor dicta que la vida de la oscuridad esta en su eje adecuado-

Pero los días felices de Maria Htaed habían acabado por su deseo de encontrar ese "algo mas" fue una noche despejada cuando pintaba un hermoso cuadro sin ese "algo mas" a sus 10 años de edad en su amplia habitación, esa noche se pudo escuchar un gran ruido que provenía de la cocina como si a alguien cele hubiera caído una ollas de metal, animada por su curiosidad infantil Maria salio a ver que o quien había provocado ese ruido en medio de la noche, camino por el medio pasillo sintiendo un manojo de emociones compleja para ella, era como si cada fibra de su cuerpo le rogara que regresase mientras su mente le obligaba a continuar.

BANG

Mientras paseaba por el pasillo se holló un fuerte ruido que parecía venir del piso de abajo, Maria corrió por el pasillo y bajo las escaleras lo mas rápido que le permitieron sus pequeñas piernas hacia el origen del ruido, una ves que llego se encontró con la puerta de la cocina un poco abierta como si intentara invitarla a pasar para saciar su curiosidad, Maria Htaed trago saliva mientras colocaba una mano en su pecho y la otra en la muerta que se disponía a abrir., con miedo en todo su ser abrió la puerta y dentro pudo ver un hombre desconocido tendido en el piso con problemas para respirar.

BANG BANG BANG

Maria se sobresalto al escuchar el ruido nuevamente pero esta ves mas cercano, mientras salia de su sobresalto pudo notar que el hombre desconocido estaba bañado en un liquido rojo y abrasaba una lata grande de comida, Maria siguió mirándolo con mas detalle para notar que usaba ropas sucias e harapientas llenas de agujeros lo que se esperaría ver en un mendigo.

El mendigo había sido abatido por el señor de la casa el padre de Maria Htaed, cuando el señor noto que su querida hija estaba presenciando una ese tan violenta rápidamente busco sacarla de la casina y llevarla a su cuarto, una ves allí el padre le empezó a explica lo que había pasado, le explico que era un ladrón había entrado a su hogar y lo que izo fue en defensa propia, pero Maria Htaed no le estaba prestando atención ella solo podía pensar en la muerte de ese hombre, ella solo podía pensar que el liquido rojo era de un color completamente nuevo para ella.

Después del incidente Maria Htaed falto a la escuela a causa del temor de la venganza que algún amigos del ladrón pudiera buscar, por ese motivo la familia Htaed se fue a una isla ubicada en el mar mediterráneo algo alejada de la costa de Italia.

-Las viseras de esta ofrenda me dicen que mi enemigo se encuentra en una especie de ciudad amurallada, donde gobierna la ciencia y la fe es pobre-

 **Nota.**

Hola a todos ¿cómo estuvo el Cap? En esta ocasión se pudo ver como es una parte la vida de Misaki formando parte de la familia Kamijou sin violencia o alguien que la acose.

En la primera parte vemos a Touma acompañando a Misaki a ir al baño en medio de la noche, algo muy normal cuando se es niño y tienes que orinar en medio de la noche, después vemos los cambios físicos de Misaki y como está apegada a Touma que a la ves está intentado ser un buen hermano.

En la segunda parte vemos el despertar de la familia Kamijou en eso Touma a pesar de ser un bien hermano le quita toda la cobija a Misaki (y eso para mí es sinónimo de guerra), después se muestra un fragmento del desayuno junto con un pequeño accidente demostrando 2 cosas 1: Misaki a pesar de tener pyrophobia puede tocar cosas calientes hasta un cierto punto y 2: La Familia Kamijou es muy atenta a lo que le pase a Misaki.

En la parte tres vemos las cosas desde el punto de vista de los espectadores haciendo una gran hazaña (Uno de mis sueños sin cumplir es dar esa vuelta completa en un columpio), esos ven a Touma y Misaki como dos hermanas normales, a pesar que Touma es hombre tiene grandes características femeninas.

Mis saludos y disculpas a "Gremiun" que comento después que paso un año de publicar nada, de igual manera quiero disculparme con todos los que lean este fic por la tardanza, pero hasta que termine el juego no poder escribir como lo hacía antes.

PD: El juego tiene una trama como "Accelerator en Kamijou Touma" pero más elaborada y chistes estilos "La tímida Yuriko" además de toma de decisiones difíciles.

Por cada comentarios me ayudas a terminar el primer juego venezolano de fantasía oscura echo por una sola persona.


	10. Capitulo 08

**Nota.** Hola, no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi última publicación... en comparación con el año que estuve inactivo a causa del juego que estoy haciendo, bueno esta vez el Cap salió rápido porque mi diseño de niveles es un asco y estoy estudiando diferentes juegos de plataformas para mejorar (adicional a eso he encontrado los planos de edificios demolidos), y ya que no estoy programando me puse a escribir en mi tiempo libre.

En este Cap intente otro tipo de escritura al que no estoy muy acostumbrado, en primera persona pero también narran como si fueran hechos ya pasados, es una mezcla que encontré en una página que vi espero que les guste.

La última cosa que quiero decir es que me pidieron que hiciera unas recomendaciones de libros para todos aquellos que disfruten de la lectura.

La naranja mecánica de Anthony Burgess (Británico) publicado en 1962.

1.- El libro que más he mencionado a lo largo del fic y uno de los más fuertes que he leído Hasta la fecha, la historia se puede resumir en un grupo de cuatro hombres abusando del libertinaje para hacer lo que ellos quieres de maneras excesivamente violentas contada desde el punto de vista de uno de ellos (Advertencia el libro contiene material muy fuerte que puede dañar la fibra sensible de algunas personas por su crudeza, solo para mayores de 18)

2.- Don Quijote de la Mancha I y II de Miguel de Cervantes Saavadra escrita en 1605 y 1615.

La historia va de un hombre que se vuelve loco por leer demasiados libros de caballerías y decide ir wn un viaje para hacer justicias junto a su viejo caballo Rocinantes y su escudero Sancho Pansa un hombre de campo poco inteligente, pero hay un problema los caballeros dejaron de existir hace muchos años.

Don Quijote es un libro que busca decir "¿Quién está loco? ¿Don Quijote o el mundo?" si se domina el castellano es recomendable leerlo en español antiguo, es recomendable para todas las edades aunque podría ser un poco tedioso para los más jóvenes o las personas con poca paciencia.

3.- El Resplandor de Stephen King escrito en 1977.

Una familia de tres integrantes se muda a un hotel apartado en las montañas por el trabajo del padre, hay empezaran a ocurrir cosas extrañas que pondrán a prueba la cordura de la familia.

Voy a decir esto de primero, si ya viste la película y te gusto lee el libro, y si no has visto la película ni leído el libro ve primero la película, el motivo porque les digo esto es que la película lo único que tiene que ver con el libro es el nombre todo lo demás esta cambiado y el libro deja a la película como una historia para niños, ojo no digo que la película sea mala es solo que el libro está en otro nivel muy superior y de verdad hay momentos que dan miedo.

Un libro aterrador que te meterá en la demencia de su protagonista, recomendado para todos los amantes del terror o aquellos que quieren un triler, es un poco largo con más de 700 páginas y un principio un poco lento.

4.- Tate no Yuusha no nariagari de Aneko Yusagi (Japonesa) escrita en 2025.

Como es normal cuatro héroes (arco, lanza, espada y escudo) son embocados a otro mundo al borde de la destrucción, la historia se centra en el héroe del escudo que es traicionado por su compañero y discriminado por todo el reino ¿Cómo ara el héroe para sobrevivir a la destrucción y salvar el mundo?

Esta es una wednovel altamente recomendada paro los que les gusten las light novel de fantasía, la historia que comienza con lo mismo de siempre rápidamente cambia y te lanza a revolcarte por no poder golpear a muchos personajes, sabe cómo hacer para que odies a los malos de la historia y tiene momentos con mucha gracia y lágrimas, pero no se salva tener sus clichés como el harem y un protagonista de mala actitud además de denso aunque tiene un motivo de todo bien explicado del porqué.

Una historia como ya dije para los amantes de la fantasía que estén cansados del tipo héroe bonachón y amable que salva a la princesa porque es su deber como héroe.

(La historia toma por sentado que sabes sobre videojuegos RPGs y ya te has pasado varios de Fanal Fantasy)

Bueno eso fue todos los resúmenes y ahora tengo la conciencia limpia, los dejo con el fic.

No soy dueños de TAMNI.

 **Capítulo 8. Dos puntos de vista.**

 **Parte 1.**

DING DINGG DINGGG DINGGGG

El despertador suena tan ruidosamente como todos los días que hay que prepararse para ir a la escuela, francamente es un fastidio esa alarma que no se detiene mientras haya una persona en la cama.

DINGGGGG DINGGGGGG DINGGGGGGG

No puedo permanecer más en la cama con esa alarma tan molesta tengo que levantarme, me quito la cobija de encima y de inmediato siento como el invierno hace de las suyas por la mañana, no quiero salir de la calidez de mi cama con este frio y menos para ir a la escuela.

DINGGGGGGGG DINGGGGGGGGG DINGGGGGGGGGG

Se acabó voy a salir de mi cama ese despertador es muy persuasivo ¿A quién se le ocurrió colocar un despertador tan molesto? Se escucha tan fuerte hasta fuera del dormitorio perfectamente, en ocasiones pienso que deberíamos hacer una alianza con todos los niños del dormitorio y romper las cornetas, así podríamos dormir un poco más... y más ahora que es invierno.

DINGGGGGGGGGGG DINGGGGGGGGGGGG DINGGGGGGGGGGGGG

¡Ya estoy parado en este frio helado! ¿¡Quién puede seguir acostado con esa cosa sonando tan fuerte!? ¡Ha puesto que es Daysuke, ese tipo duerme como un cadáver!

DINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG DINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG DINGGGGGGG-PIN

A bien ya todos se pararon de la cama, ya estoy bien despierto no tendremos más alarma... a menos que alguien tenga la grandiosa idea de volverse a acostarse, yo lo hice una vez y la alarma sonó aún más dura que antes, de verdad el que hizo esa alarma nos odia.

Busco en el armario que esta al fondo del cuarto mi uniforme escolar de invierno que es una camisa de manga larga de color amarillo claro justo a una chaqueta y pantalones verdes, la verdad no me gusta esta combinación parece como si estuvieras a punto de entrar a un quirófano además de ser muy distinto a los uniformes normales, los otros niños usan en sus uniformes marrón, negro, gris incluso hay una escuela donde los uniformes negros con bordes dorados y rojos, sin duda esos uniformes son los mejores tienen mucho estilo, también están los que pueden ir con cualquier ropa que quieran pero pierde el sentido de los uniformes, después de todo los uniformes escolares son una de las pocas justicias verdaderas que hay ¿Verdad?

Me pongo el uniforme escolar de mal gusto y me paro frente al espejo, mi cabello marrón claro que siempre esta echo un desastre por las mañanas y hoy eso no cambiado, tengo que peinarme rápido para bajar a comer el desayuno e irme a la escuela... a pesar de solo querer quedarme a dormir en mi cálida cama.

DINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG DINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG DINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

-¿¡Quien ha sido!?-

-¡Levántense de una vez!-

-¿¡Yuko, ha sido tu otra ves?-

-¡Ei! ¡Por más sorprendente que suene, no he sido yo!-

Mientras esa odiosa alarma suena otra vez perforando nuestros oídos le gritamos a Daysuke que se levante de una vez, si alguien se vuelve a la cama la alarma se reactiva donde lo dejo y más fuerte.

DINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG DINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG-PIN

-¡Yuko no te vulvas a acostar!-

-¡Si te vamos a golpear si te vuelves a acostar!-

-¡Ei! ¡Ya les dije que no fui yo!-

Mientras seguíamos gritándole a Daysuke me termine de prepararme y salí de mi cuarto, le pase de largo al ascensor para bajar por las escaleras justo a los demás que no querían pasar una eternidad esperando a que llegara el ascensor, cuando llegue a este dormitorio me sorprendió mucho el ascensor ya que era la primera ves veía uno, lo use un par de beses pero entre lo que demoraba en llegar porque siempre había guíen que se le olvidaba algo y otro le sostenía la puerta, la mala sensación que provocaba al abajar y detenerse, y que yo vivía en el tercer piso se me hizo mejor bajar por las escaleras junto a los otros que vivían en los pisos bajos.

Cuando termine de bajar las escaleras fue directamente al comedor que solo tenía cinco en la cola, que puedo decir las ventajas de llegar temprano si hubiera llegado unos minutos más tarde se formaría una cola larguísima, pero yo use las escaleras y me vestí rápidamente a sí que no tengo que hacer una cola muy larga, una vez intente venir en pijamas pero la cocinera-san me devolvió y cuando regrese ya era uno de los últimos.

-Ei, Key ¿Que pedirás?-

Mientras me ponía en la fila uno de mis únicos amigos Yuko Daysuke se ponía detrás mío, este tipo que duerme como un cadáver, es un idiota de cerebro muscular, un bishonen de cabello negro, el mejor deportista de la escuela y causante número uno que la alarme suene más de una vez en la mañana es mi mejor amigo.

-Ei, no me mires así no he sido yo estaba ves-

Miro a Daysuke con el ceño fruncido -Estas seguro que no quisiste volver a dormir-

-EI, No, esta vez de verdad, es más si hubiera sido yo aún estaría cambiándome y no haciendo la cola con tigo aquí para comer-

No puedo contra esa lógica.

-Bueno en fin- Cambio mi mirada de Daysuke hacia la cartelera de comida, es una cartelera increíblemente grande creo que e beses más grande que una normal con tantos nombres escritos que es fácil perderse, pero aunque la cartelera sea grande muestra tiene las mismas comidas repetidas una y otra ves con la única diferencia de quitarle o ponerle algún ingrediente o medicina, esto era para las personas que aún estaban en recuperación o sus cuerpos dejaron de aceptar ciertos alimentos, una muestra que los profesores se preocupaban sinceramente por nosotros.

-... Yo pediré un desayuno japonés 1-1-

-Ei, eres muy aburrido pidiendo siempre lo mismo todas las mañanas, deberías probar el desayuno europeo 3-5 es lo más delicioso que hay-

-¿Cómo es posible que te guste tanto los waffles sin azúcar? Esa cosa sabe horrible-

-Ei, no te burles de los waffles ellos son parte de la justicias-

-Los waffles sin azúcar son parte de tu justicia no de la mía, además tu cuerpo es el mejor de todos puedes comer cualquier cosa que quieras ¿porque no le pides que le echen miel o algo?-

-Ei Key, usted no entiende el romance entre un deportista y sus waffles sin azúcar-

-Creo que eres el único capaz de entenderlo-

-Ei, ahí está el romance-

-...-

Mientras yo y míster waffles hablábamos llego mi turno en la cola, pedí el desayuno japonés 1-1 como había dicho y me fui a sentar en una de las mesas disponibles, cuando me senté la cola ya tenía a más de veinte personas en ella y se estaban formando los rezagados, si hubiera llegado solo unos minutos más tarde tendría que hacer esa cola para luego tener que tragarme todo de una vez y luego salir volando para no llegar tarde a clases.

-Ei, es amable de tu parte esperarme para comer-

-No te estaba esperando, simplemente me quede pensando-

-Ei ¿En qué, la chica más linda? Ya está claro que es la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil-

-No estaba pensando en eso, además la niña más linda en la presidenta, la vicepresidenta es demasiado violenta-

-Ei, a pesar que la presidenta es muy tierna, adorable, linda, bonita y confiable le hace falta esa chispa de locura y energía-

-¿Y con eso te refieres aaaa?-

-Ei, ya sabes la respuesta, la vicepresidenta me robo el corazón después de ganarme en una pelea a puño limpio-

-Y no olvidemos que luego cuando te le declaraste ella te rechazo un par de beses-

-Ei, si es cierto, pero al menos lo he intentado-

-Aquí vamos otra vez, Daysuke no me gusta la presidenta solo la admiro y me parece la más linda-

-Ei, a eso se le llama tener romance por una persona-

-Mejor dejemos esta conversación aquí, si no nos vamos llegaremos tarde-

La verdad no me gusta la presidenta del consejo estudiantil como piensa Daysuke, como dije solo la admiro ella me parece increíble, sé que paso por muchas cosas traumatizantes aunque no tengo bien claro cuales fueron, en fin el punto es que ella se levantó e se hizo respetar por todos algo es realmente difícil para niños como nosotros, después de todo nosotros estamos en una "Escuela de rehabilitación emocional"

 **Parte 2.**

-Entonces el "cam" significa poder de "Puedo hacer algo" y no de poderoso-

En la escuela recibíamos clases normales hasta la tarde donde tenemos que asistir a nuestras respectivas salas de rehabilitación emocional, ahora estoy en clases de inglés justo a mis 14 compañeros de clases, no somos mucho por salones por ser una escuela de rehabilitación creo que en toda la escuela no alcanzamos los 200 alumnos y así me parece mejor, cuando somos pocos no hacemos ruido aunque creo que también se debe a que la mayoría tiene miedo a ser regañado, por lo que las clases lo normal solo se escucha al profesor hablar y preguntar si alguien tiene alguna pregunta, sin muchas respuestas claro está.

La mayoría de los estudiantes de esta escuela son muy callados y algunos son auténticos solitarios, por mi parte tengo a Daysuke que es un idiota amante de los deportes, cerebro de musculo, inesperadamente social antes de conocerlo siempre pensé del como un protagonista de anime deportivo pero cuando lo conocí me di cuenta que solo es bueno haciendo deportes, en otras palabras era el personaje que solo es bueno en una cosa y falla en todo lo demás... comenzando por sus gustos a la hora de comer, es decir quién puede detestar tanto el azúcar, eso no es normal.

-Tashibana Key ¿puede traducir esta oración?-

-Si- miro la pizarra y me fijo en donde está señalando el profesor, es una oración en ingles simple dice "cam I am" me sorprende lo fácil que es -dice "yo puedo"- creo que este profesor no nos está tomando enserio, es decir esta clases no son demasiado fáciles para el 4to grado de primaria, entiendo que no pueden ir con todo a causa que mucho de nosotros somos personas inestables y pudiéramos tener un ataque si nos esforzamos demasiado, pero ser tan fáciles es llegar al otro extremo, lo que quiero decir es que a este paso no seremos capases de hablar inglés cuando lleguemos a escuela media, y todos saben que en estos tiempos es importante saber hablar como mínimo 4 idiomas.

-Bien Tashibana, correcto como siempre-

El profesor me felicita por responder algo que hasta alguien de 2do grado pudo haber hecho con facilidad, francamente eso no me alegra mucho, preferiría que aumentaran el nivel de las clases como recompensa pero me sentiría mal si alguno se quedara atrás a causa de mí.

-Increíble-

-Tashibana-san acaba de responder algo que el profesor dio apenas hace un momento-

-Escuche que él ya es capaz de leer muchas palabras en inglés-

-¿De verdad? Increíble-

A esto es a lo que me refería, muchos estudiantes de esta escuela a causa de sus traumas no pueden seguir un currículo normal por eso vamos atrasado en comparación con todos las demás escuelas, es algo comprensible por lo que no me quiero quejar ni ser una molestia, puedo estudiar por mi cuenta y prepararme para cuando tenga que ir a una escuela media normal así lo decidí, me esforzare por mi cuenta para no quedarme atrás con las personas normales.

 **Parte 3.**

Cuando llego la hora de comer me reuní o Daysuke en el patio del colegio, mientras yo comía lentamente mi almuerzo japonés Daysuke se devoraba unos trozos de carne lo suficientemente grande como para morir atragantado.

-Daysuke si te metes pedazos de carne tan grande en la boca morirás atragantado-

-Ei, yo no me estoy metiendo pedazos grandes, eres tu quien come como si el receso fuera como infinito-

-... Claro yo soy el que come demasiado lento-

-Ei, es la verdad, si le preguntas a cualquiera te dirán que comes muy lento-

Desvió la mirada de Daysuke mientras recuerdo que estoy hablando con un cerebro muscular, nadie en esta escuela es normal por lo que no importa a quien le preguntes la respuesta no puede ser tomada como referencia a lo normal, claro que esto también aplica a Daysuke y a mí.

-Ei, desviaste la mirada porque sabias que tenía razón-

-Bueno no importa, cambiando de tema ¿ya término la encuesta?-

-Ei... bueno veras la de los hombres aún no... Pero encontré algo interesante-

-¿Algo interesante?... ¿Una de esas revistas porno que la vicepresidenta esconde?-

-Ei, no, no, es algo más interesantes ¿Sabes que los hombres hicimos una encuesta para ver quién era la niña más linda, y todas esas cosas?-

-Sí, te lo acabo de preguntar-

-Ei, pues mientras caminaba para la cafetería encontré ¡esto!-

Mientras Daysuke hablaba metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco un papel doblado, era claramente la hoja del cuaderno de alguna niña por las flores coloridas que estaban en la esquina, pero lo que era importante era las letras escritas en el papel "Encuesta oficial de lindura de los chicos" definitivamente esto tenía que ser una especia de broma.

-...Daysuke ¿Y esto que es?-

-Ei, no me lo vas a creer pero, creo que las niñas también hicieron su propia encuesta de popularidad-

-No lo creo-

-Ei ¿Por qué no? Sabes las niñas también pueden estar interesada en nosotros-

-Las niñas están en su derecho de hacer una lista de popularidad como nosotros pero ¿relame crees que lo harían?-

-Ei, yo creo que si-

-Daysuke piensa un poco ¿Que es más probable? Que ¿las niñas hacen su lista de popularidad? O que ¿alguien te está jugando una broma? Encontraste el papel en el piso de camino a la cafetería justo antes de estar con migo, alguien la dejo caer a propósito y a puesto que nos está bien en este momento esperando a que leamos la hoja-

-...-

La cara con la que me miro Daysuke definitivamente era una queja a mi forma de ser, pero supongo que eso no se puede evitar cuando el es un soñador y yo un realista.

-Ei, en fin vamos a ver que hay dentro Key, independientemente si es una broma o no tengo curiosidad-

-Bueno, estaría mintiendo si te dijera que yo no la tuviera-

-Ei, bien vamos a ver-

Daysuke abrió la hoja y empezamos a leerla mientras nuestras caras se quedaban sin expresiones, los que estaba escrito era.

 _Encuesta oficial de lindura de los chicos._

 _Los 3 chicos más lindos: 1.- Tashibana Key 2.- Hayato Hayama 3.- Cranel Bell._

 _El novio de la escuela: Hayato Hayama._

 _El chico más cool: Tashibana Key._

 _El inteligente más lindo: Tashibana Key._

 _El deportista más lindo: Hayato Hayama_

 _La mejor pareja fujoshi: Tashibana Key X Yuko Daysuke._

 _La mejor pareja deportiva fujoshi: Yuko Daysuke X Cranel Bell._

 _El mejor oni-chan: Kamijou Touma._

 _El traserito más lindo: Cranel Bell._

 _El más amable: Hayato Hayama._

 _Los ojos más lindos: Cranel Bell._

 _El más musculoso: Yuko Daysuke._

 _Por el bien de las niñas esta lista no debe caer en las manos de ningún chico, si es necesario destruirla para evitar ser mostrada en público._

Cuando terminamos de leer la mala broma que Daysuke tenía en sus manos no pude evitar preguntarme ¿si esto se podría considerar algún tipo de bully extraño?

-Ei ¿Porque siempre eres tú?-

-¿...Que?- Daysuke hace una pregunta extraña con una cara amarga.

-Ei ¿¡Porque siempre tu estas en el centro de todo lo bueno Key!?-

-Daysuke esto es mentira ¿Como las niñas van a hacer una encuesta de "Lindura de los chicos" entre ellas? Es decir ellas no son como nosotros... como la mayoría de los chicos que solo piensan en niñas y lo que debajo de sus faldas-

-¡Ei, eso lo dices porque eres popular con las niñas!-

-¿Qué?- La respuesta de Daysuke me recordó que estábamos en una escuela de rehabilitación emocional, yo definitivamente no era popular con las niñas y definitivamente el que hizo esta broma se debe estar retorciendo de la risa en este momento, después de todo Daysuke se la trago completamente y me está metiendo.

-¡Ei, Como tienes una cara bonita, buen físico, eres inteligente, tienes aire genial y eres un sper de alto nivel no tienes de que quejarte!-

Haber Key cálmate y piensa con lógica... le explicare esto con calma a Daysuke y destruiremos la lista para que no cause más problemas.

Además ¿Quién es todas esas cosas? Mi cara es bien normal, después de todo la veo todo los días en el espejo, acepto que tongo un físico musculoso pero no se compara al holk de Daysuke, En cuanto a la inteligencia... estamos en una escuela con estándares bajo y eso me estoy esforzado para no tener muchos problemas en una escuela media normal ¿Que es "aire genial"? ¿Algún tipo de AIM? Y mi nivel sper subió porque lo practico a diario pero de todos modos estoy atascado en el nivel 3.

-Ei, cada vez que te quedas callado es una victoria para mi "Señor popular"-

-Vamos a ya -Daysuke, esto no es más que una broma que nos están jugando, mira la lista estoy de primero en lindo, cool e inteligente, yo no soy ninguna de esas cosas, además de...-

-Ei, para... había olvidado que eres así-

Daysuke interrumpe mi explicación mientras suspiraba ¿Qué le pasa a este cerebro muscular? ¿Y qué es eso de "eres así" acaso se está intentando meter con migo?

-Ei, Key ¿Qué es esto de "parejas fujoshi" algo hacer carrera a tres piernas?-

-A pesar que ganamos la última carrera a tres piernas, no lo creo-

-Ei ¿Entonces algo con la comida?-

-No, pero creo que es algo con la amistad-

-Ei ¿Amistad? En otras palabras "mejores amigos" ¿O algo así?-

-Asumamos que si-

-Ei, pero aparezco con Cranel-kun también y no me considero su mejor amigo-

-Tal vez sea como la mejor pareja deportiva, después de todo tu y Cranel-kun estuvieron jugando juntos en el último partido-

-Ei, eso tiene sentido, entonces es definitivo tengo dos parejas fijoshin y ambos son de lo mejor-

Quería decirle que no podía encontrar lo mejor en esta escuela pero creo que es mejor dejarlo soñar con sus parejas fujoshis.

 **Parte 4.**

DING DINGG DINGGG DINGGGG

Esta mañana me desperté con ese horrible sonido que se hace llamar alarma despertadora, es la cosa más molesta que he conocido después de las inyecciones.

DINGGGGG DINGGGGGG DINGGGGGGG

Me levanto de la cama sin más remedio y tomo el uniforme que está en la silla de estudio, siempre dejo el uniforme limpio en la silla para no tener que buscarlo en el armario todas las mañanas.

DINGGGGGGGG DINGGGGGGGGG DINGGGGGGGGGG

Antes de ponerme mi uniforme me quito la pijama y siento el invierno en todo mi cuerpo, siento que eso es suficiente para apurarme a vestirme, este uniforme a pesar de parecer una bata de cirugía... creo que así se llamaban... ¡Un momento donde está mi calcetín!

DINGGGGGGGGGGG DINGGGGGGGGGGGG DINGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Esa alarma no deja de sonar, definitivamente Key tenía razón el que creo esa alarma nos odiaba hasta mas no poder.

Mientras me quejo busco uno de mis calcetines que ha desaparecido, no lo veo por ningún lado a lo mejor está debajo de la cama... pues hay no está y si no lo encuentro rápido voy a tener que hacer una enorme cola para comer.

DINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG DINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG DINGGGGGGG-PIN

La alarma se detiene aumentado mi desesperación por encontrar ese calcetín fugitivo, vamos vamos si no lo encuentro rápidamente Key comerá sin mí y conociéndolo me dejara atrás para no llegar tarde, estoy completamente seguro después de todo él es mi mejor-peor amigo.

El calcetín tampoco está en la mesa de estudio, a lo mejor está debajo del escritorio... no tampoco está aquí ¿Qué tal si se metió en los libros? Buscando en los libros encuentro uno de los mangas "normales" que Key me presto es sobre manga shonen de hombre musculosos posan y usan artes marciales inexistentes luchando contra dioses aztecas del fisiculturismo y el protagonista tiene un amigo nazi robot, cuando me dijo el resumen del manga puse muy en duda su definición de "normal" ... aunque pensándolo bien pudo simplemente a verme querido fastidiarme por mi cuerpo musculoso... no espera, estoy buscando mi calcetín no puedo perder el tiempo leyendo manga.

Sigo buscando entre los libros y mangas pero no encuentro nada, ya no sé dónde debo buscar esto me pasa por ser tan desordenado... no me puedo rendir así si hace falta, vamos Daysuke pregúntate ¿Que aria Luffy en este momento?... Luffy no usa calzetines... supongo que me puedo ir en chancleta y nadie dirá nada es más, es más puedo hacer una nueva moda donde vallamos al colegio en chancletas así se resolvería el problema de tener que buscar el calzetin perdido en las mañanas para todos... aunque yo mismo lo diga es una idea increíblemente buena.

DINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG DINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG DINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

-¿¡Quien ha sido!?-

-¡Levántense de una vez!-

-¿¡Yuko, ha sido tu otra ves?-

-¡Ei! ¡Por más sorprendente que suene, no he sido yo!-

Como la alarma suena otra vez todos me echan la culpa a mí, acepto que he provocado a la alarma unas cuantas beses pero no siempre soy yo... encontré mi calcetín... estuvo en mi pie todo el tiempo.

DINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG DINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG-PIN

-¡Yuko no te vulvas a acostar!-

-¡Si te vamos a golpear si te vuelves a acostar!-

-¡Ei! ¡Ya les dije que no fui yo!-

Mientras me quejaba con todas las personas que me echaban la culpa de algo que no hice me coloque la otra media y me vestí rápidamente, salgo de mi cuarto pero antes de cerrar la puerta recuerdo que no me he peinado, me devuelvo y me siento frente al espejo pero olvide tomar el peine que está en el escritorio, me paro lo tomo me vuelvo a sentar y empiezo a peinarme con mucha velocidad, la verdad no me importa mucho mi apariencia pero si estoy con Key es un poco doloroso las palabras hacia mi pelo de parte de las otras personas especialmente de las niñas, escuchar cosas como "Mira ese pelo" "¿El cabello de Yoko-kun es rizado u ondulado?" "Escuche que antes tenía pelo chicha pero intento plancharse y le acabo entre las dos" yo nunca le he hecho nada extraño a mi pelo, simplemente es entre liso y ondulado.

Después de unos minutos me rindo y salgo corriendo lo más rápido que puedo esperando no tener que hacer una gran cola, mientras paso por el pasillo veo a unos cuatro niños esperando el ascensor sin mucho ánimo en sus rostros, más bien debería decir que tienen expresiones muertas... la gran mayoría de los estudiantes de mi escuela tenían esa expresión todo el día en sus rostros, por alguna u otra razón pasamos por malas experiencias que nos obligó a entrar a esta escuela, en mi caso fue para probar un nuevo tipo de esteroides que harían a las personas más fuertes y musculosas con solo unos diez minutos de ejercicios, No quiero recordar las cosas antes de llegar aquí, aparto la mirada de los demás y bajo las escaleras corriendo intentando pensar en la cola que se puede formar si no me apuro.

Tan pronto como llego abajo me dirijo a la cafetería y tan pronto como abro las puertas me doy cuenta que solo hay 7 personas en la cola y de ultimo esta mi mejor amigo Tashibana Key, me acerco a él por detrás y lo saludo como lo hago todos los días.

-Ei, Key ¿Que pedirás?-

Key se voltea... guao no importa cuántas beses lo vea este chico es simplemente guapo.

A ver si logro describir a este tipo, el chico guapo delante de mi es considerado como el chico más guapo de todo el colegio... ahora que lo pienso nunca he visto a alguien más guapo que el... además de eso es el más inteligente de la escuela y creo que está a un nivel de secundaria, Además de eso también es bueno en los deportes o por lo menos nunca he visto o escuchado que haya perdido un juego, gracia e todas estas cosas tiene un aire cool que lo rodea haciendo que las niñas se fijen mucho en el... jaaaaaa que envidia, pero Key paso por experimentos de Psicología donde provocaron que su personalidad fuera la de una persona deprimida viendo todo como si él fuera menos.

Me doy cuenta que Key me ve con ojos acusadores.

-Ei, no me mires así no he sido yo estaba ves-

-Estas seguro que no quisiste volver a dormir-

-EI, No, esta vez de verdad, es más si hubiera sido yo aún estaría cambiándome y no haciendo la cola aquí para comer- En tiendo que me acuses pero activar esa alarma pero no siempre soy yo.

Olvide decir que Key tiene una cara poco expresiva, el muestra expresiones como enojo, felicidad, tristeza entre otras pero las guarda tanto dentro si y lo único que vemos son las fugas de ellas, Key es como una bomba de tiempo emocional, o al menos eso fue lo que me dijo la vice-presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

 **Parte 5.**

DIN DON BON

El timbre de la escuela suena indicando la hora del almuerzo, me levanto del asiento y me dirijo a la cafetería para conseguir mi almuerzo, antes de salir veo a la pequeña presidenta del consejo estudiantil salir junto a una de sus amigas que llevaba el uniforme deportivo de invierno todo el año y el cabello negro muy largo, creo que era la tesorera del consejo estudiantil pero ella pasa tan desapercibido que apenas me doy cuenta que existe.

No le doy mucha importancia y salgo del salón a un paso rápido, en la cafetería de la escuela no tengo que llegar de primero ya que las colas que se forman son muy rápidas además que algunos traen su propio almuerzo.

-Ei ¿Qué es esto?-

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo me doy cuenta que alguien dejo caer un papel con flores impresas en él, lo recojo y veo lo que tiene escrito con una delicada letras femenina "Encuesta oficial de lindura de los chicos"... ¿Esto es una broma? No, no, por la letra tiene que ser una niña, no existe hombres con letras bonitas que tengan gatos y sean vegetarianos signifique lo que signifique.

Reviso el papel que esta doblado en cuatro pliegues buscando algo que me diga si es una broma, pero no consigo nada de echo creo que es completamente real... corrijo ¡Tiene que ser real! ¡Y como es real estoy seguro de aparecer como "El chico más confiable" o por lo menos quedar entre los 10 chicos más lindos! Si eso estaría muy bien.

Voy abrir esta hoja lo digo en serio ¡voy a abrir esta hoja y ver mi nivel de popularidad entre las niñas!

-¿Yuko-kun que haces en el piso?-

-¡EEEEEIIIIIIIIII naaaaadaaaaaaaa!-

Salí corriendo tan pronto como escuche la vos de una niña a mis espaldas, estoy consciente que no soy precisamente inteligente pero tampoco llego al punto de abrir la hoja frente a las niñas.

 **Parte 6.**

Entre las niñas había la desesperación cuando se perdió "lo que los niños no devén ver" ninguna de las niñas sabían cómo se perdió o quien fue el último que lo tubo, lo único que tenían claro era que estaba perdido y corría el peligro de ser encontrado por alguien que no fueran ellas.

Como si se trataran de una organización militar formaron un grupo de tres niñas que podrían encontrar la hoja y si fuera leída podían borrar su memoria.

El grupo de las tres niñas no duro mucho tiempo para encontrar a los perpetradores hablando tranquilamente en el patio, se acercaron tranquilamente escondiéndose en unos arbustos hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para caerles encima.

-Ei, Key ¿qué es esto de "parejas fujoshi" algo hacer carrera a tres piernas?-

-A pesar que ganamos la última carrera a tres piernas, no lo creo-

-Ei ¿Entonces algo con la comida?-

-No, pero creo que es algo con la amistad-

-Ei ¿Amistad? En otras palabras "mejores amigos" ¿O algo así?-

-Asumamos que si-

-Ei, pero aparezco con Cranel-kun también y no me considero su mejor amigo-

-Tal vez sea como la mejor pareja deportiva, después de todo tu y Cranel-kun estuvieron jugando juntos en el último partido-

-Ei, eso tiene sentido, entonces es definitivo tengo dos parejas fijoshin y ambos son de lo mejor-

Las tres niñas que tenían la misión de recuperar la hoja no tuvieron más alternativa que saber cuánto sabía en realidad.

 **Nota.**

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Es nuevo estilo de escritura les gusto o se me da fatal?

En estos momentos deben tener muchas preguntas pero no puedo responder a ellas hasta que salga el siguiente Cap (que no se demorara si sigo estudiando dungeones) donde veremos otros puntos de vista.

Esto es en parte un prólogo para el segundo arco por lo que solo mostré una parte del entorno donde están.

En el primer punto de vista seguimos a Tashibana Key un niño maduro para su edad con baja autoestima pero bueno en todo lo que hace, él se puede describir como un chico genial pero con mirada muerta, desde su punto de vista él y todos los demás de su escuela están en un nivel más bajo que los otros niños "normales" por eso Key se esfuerza para entrar a la sociedad y tener un futuro, en otras palabras tiene miedo de quedarse atrás y ser mucho menos que los demás.

En el segundo punto de vista seguimos a Yuko Daysuke, si bien Daysuke se comporta más como un niño de su edad y se da cuenta que Key no está mentalmente estable, él tampoco está mentalmente recuperado, la manera de describir a Daysuke es "músculos amistosos" mientras que Key es un deprimido Daysuke es su contrario siendo más positivo, esto se demuestra en la escena de la encuesta donde Key niega todo asegurando que la carta es falsa y solo le están jugando una mala broma, mientras que Daysuke quiere creer que la carta es 100% real y antes de abrirla guarda esperanzas de ser popular entre las niñas, incluso cuando gana dos beses como pareja fujoshi se alegra mucho a pesar de no saber que es.

En resumen estos dos personajes son como los hemisferios del cerebro, uno es un tanto frio y calculador mientras que el otro es alegre y deportista (Al principio Daysuke iba a ser pintor pero me pareció mejor como un deportista)

Para finalizar un dato curioso, normalmente se cree que cuando una persona pasa una experiencia traumatizante esa persona presentara trastornos mentales, demencia, odio irracional entre muchas otras cosas, pero la realidad es que no es así, esas personas se esfuerzan para ser mejores que los demás y hacer todo lo posible para que los demás no tengan que pasar por esas mismas experiencias (¿Les recuerda a alguien?), un ejemplo que todos devén conocer es la imagen donde un solo hombre se para al frente de unos tanques para evitar su paso, lo que la mayoría de la gente no sabe es que hay otras imágenes donde se le ve a ese hombre intentando convencer a los militares que se detengan y una última tomado limonada con los militares en el tanque detenido, es realmente impresionante.

Ese hombre que se paró frente a un tanque, convenció a los militares con sus palabras de detenerse y luego tomo limonada con ellos solo era un estudiante en contra de la guerra sin poder político ni nada, ese momento le cambio la vida a ese hombre y ahora es dueño de una de las empresas más grandes de China donando miles de dólares cada años para la caridad.

Si alguien tiene dudas con esta historia puede buscarla por Internet, buscarla en libros de historia, preguntarles a sus padres o profesora de historia, aunque la historia esta tan escondida como el Santo Grial.

(Me acabo de sentir como Dan Brown).

Deja un comentario por el hombre del tanque, él lo haría por ti.


	11. Capitulo 09

**Nota.**

Hola a todos ¿cómo han estado?

Me tardado menos que con el Cap pasado pero igual me e demorado un poco de tiempo.

Bueno no tengo mucho que decir los dejo con el Cap.

No soy dueño de TAMNO.

 **Capítulo 9. Sueños lucidos.**

 **Parte 1.**

Me coloco la pijama preparándome para dormir, dado lo emocionado que estoy dudo poder dormir o siquiera sentirme soñoliento, después de todo estoy a punto de ir a un mundo de fantasía parecido a unos de los juegos de la vice-presidenta... o más bien hechos por la vice-presidenta.

Realmente tengo un poco de miedo por lo que se allá inventado, después de todo es una otaku muy hard.

Aun no estoy dormido y ya puedo imaginarla montada sobre un dragón escupe fuego.

Vasta Key, deja de pensar en esas cosas o no vas a ser capaz de dormir.

Apago las luces y me acuesto en la cama y me arropo hasta el cuello.

-...

No puedo dormir.

Miro el reloj digital de apariencia normal colgado en la pared marcando las 9:22, normalmente me acuesto a las 10 si no mandan mucha tarea los profesores, si los profesores mandan mucha tarea intentaría hacerla toda de una sola ves e incluso si tuviera que quedarme hasta muy tarde por la noche.

Posteriormente Daysuke estaría rogando que le prestara mi cuaderno, al principio me negaría para que tuviera un poco más de responsabilidad, y al final acabaría enseñándole en mi habitación mientras comíamos botanas y compartíamos la cama.

Después de eso por alguna razón los demás nos lanzaban miradas raras y algunas niñas tenían miradas perturbadoras mientras susurraban algo, incluso los maestros nos dieron una charla acerca de la discriminación de gustos.

Realmente no entiendo que pasa con todo el mundo ¿Hice algo poco normal? ¿Está mal enseñarle a Daysuke hacer su propia tarea?... ¿O fueron las botanas? Pensaba que los doritos de "MEGA QUESO" eran muy normales, seguramente fue mi error tengo que evitar esos doritos a como dé lugar.

¡A! tengo que dejar de pensar en esas cosas o no voy a poder dormir, si me preocupo por las cosas poco normales que hago por error será imposible ir al mundo de fantasía que creo la vicepresidenta.

Ahora que lo pienso desde que Daysuke y yo encontramos la "Encuesta oficial de lindura de los chicos" las niñas nos ven con miradas más raras de lo normal ¿Se habrán dado cuenta que nosotros encontramos su lista?

Si es así esas miradas seguramente son de asco... ¡No! ¡Tengo que dejar de pensar en esas cosas o no voy a ser capaz de dormir!

... Pero de algún modo siento que las miradas no son de asco, es mas en ocasiones sonríen y se me quedan viendo cuando estoy con Daysuke.

¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Key deja de pensar en cosas innecesarias, me pondré a contar ovejas.

Una oveja, dos ovejas, tres ovejas, cuatro ovejas, cinco ovejas, seis ovejas, siete ovejas, nueve ovejas, diez ovejas...

Cincuenta y tres ovejas, y estoy bien despierto, siento que han pasado unas cuantas horas, me volteo para ver el reloj digital... la hora marcada eran las 9:27 ¡solo han pasado cinco minutos pero cinto que llevo mucho tiempo contando ovejas!

¡Si hay algo a lo que le puede llamar magia es a esta pérdida de tiempo! ¡El inventor de contar ovejas es un gran mentiroso! ¿¡Como algo tan inútil pudo hacerse tan famoso!? ¡¿De verdad a quien...!?

Tengo que calmarme o no voy a poder dormir.

A ver si no mal lo recuerdo se te quedas quieto por 15 minutos te dormirás, la explicación científica era algo hacer del cuerpo relajado, bueno voy a intentarlo.

-...

A si, tampoco debo pensar en nada.

-...

Han pasado unos cuantos minutos y aun no siento nada de sueño.

Voy a voltear nada mas mi cabeza para ver cuánto tiempo ha pasado.

... Las 9:31 ¡Esto es peor que contar ovejas!

¿¡Por qué cuando quiero dormir no puedo hacerlo!? ¡Esto es tan poco normal! ¡Apuesto que todos los demás ya están dentro del mundo de fantasía! ¡Y yo aquí intentando dormir!

¿¡Que le pasa a mi cerebro!? ¿¡Porque no me dejas dormir!? ¡Los demás días por lo normal puedo hacerlo casi al instante! ¡Pero precisa mente hoy que quiero dormir no puedo!

... Vamos, tengo que calmarme o no pegare un ojo en toda la noche.

¿Qué otras forma hay para conseguir algo de sueño?

-...

Cerebro... si no me vas a dejar dormir al menos dame una idea.

-...

Estoy empezando a creer que esta noche no voy a poder dormir.

-¡A!

Acabo de recordar que una forma de conciliar el sueño es masturbándose.

No le voy a dar mucha vuelta al asunto, tengo que intentar todo para poder dormir.

Me bajo los pantalones de la pijama.

 **Parte 2.**

-Ei Key, fuiste mucho más rápido en llegar que la mayoría.

-¿A, que?

Daysuke me habla, pero estoy un poco mareado.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Ei ¡Estamos en el mundo creado por la vice-presidenta! ¡Garder Fantasy!

-¿Garden... Fantasy?

¿Qué es eso? Creo a ver escuchado ese nombre antes.

Intento ponerme de pie pero el mareo me lo impide

-Ei, No te esfuerces demasiado todos los recién llegados comienzan con mareos, Ei, más bien mantente un momento sentado pasara rápido.

-Sí.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Daysuke me ciento en la grama y me cubro los ojos con mis manos, el mareo hace que me duela un poco la cabeza así que no quiero ver nada.

-Ei, Key cuando estés bien hagamos una party y salgamos a hacer el tutorial.

-Sí, pero primero me gustaría conseguir una espada o una daga.

-Ei, ya tenemos dagas y el equipo inicial.

-¿A?

Me quito las manos de los ojos y miro a Daysuke que está a mi lado, tiene puesto una camisa sin mangas marrón oscuros de muy mala calidad con unos pantalones a juego y en su cintura tiene una cuerda como si fuera un cinturón, en otras palabras parece un aldeano, diría que se parece a un NPC ordinario si no fuera por sus músculos.

-Ei ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Aun me duele la cabeza, pero ya que has estado más tiempo aquí ¿Puedes darme una explicación?

-Ei, Claro, primero que nada en tu esquina inferior derecha debe aparecer una cruz, concéntrate y veras como aparecen tus estadísticas, objetos, habilidades y mapas.

¿Una cruz? Me fijo en donde me indica Daysuke y veo la cruz negra titilando, además de la cruz en el otro extremo de mi visión veo 4 líneas de diferentes colores con letras delante, el orden de las líneas es HP100 roja, MP100 azul, SP100 verde y PSP100 Purpura.

En tiendo las 2 primeras son la vida y la magia, creo que SP tiene algo que ver con cuanto puedo correr o hacer algo... pero ¿Que es PSP? Hay una consola llamada PSP pero no creo que vaya a jugarla aquí cuando estoy en un mundo de fantasía.

Espera este mundo esta echo por la vice-presidenta, es posible que sea algo que no pueda entender... después le preguntare que es.

-Ei, Key si un estas mareado no intentes abrir el menú, 3 murieron por sobre esforzarse demasiado cuando aún estaban mareados.

-No es eso, solo me preguntaba ¿Que es PSP?

-Ei, eso es "Power Sper Poin" es tu capacidad para usar los poderes sper.

-¿Funciona como las otras líneas?

-Ei, si, Cuando llega a 0 no puedes usar mas tus poderes sper.

Es decir que los que trabajamos muy duro todos los días para aumentar nuestros poderes estaremos al mismo nivel que los vagos, eso es un poco injusto.

-Ei ¿Ya revisaste la cruz?

-¿A? No, estaba mirando las líneas.

-Ei ¡Apúrate y revísala! ¡Ya quiero ir a jugar!

-Vale, ya voy.

Me concentro en la cruz titilante y ante mi aparece una pantalla negra tan gruesa como una hoja de papel.

-!Aaaa¡

Me sorprendió su aparición y acabe asustándome.

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja.

Daysuke se burla de mí, este tipo me las pagara después.

Miro la pantalla negra, en la parte de arriba hay pestañas con lo que dijo Daysuke "estadísticas, objetos, habilidades y mapas" ahora estoy en la pestaña de "estadísticas" veo lo que dice y me doy cuenta que está muy bien hecho, lo que aparece en la pestaña es una lista de capacidades básicas vistas en cualquier juego y mis características.

Nombre: Tashibana Key

Poder Sper: Dummy Check. Nivel Sper: 3

Clase: Ninguna. Nivel del Jugador: 1. Próximo Nivel 0/100

HP: 100/100 MP: 100/100 SP: 100/100 PSP: 100/100

Fuerza: 10 Defensa: 10 Agilidad: 10 Aguante: 10 Dexteridad: 10 Inteligencia: 10

Fama: 0

Títulos: Ninguno

Equipamiento: Ropa de principiante (Defensa +2), zapatos de principiante (Defensa +1), Daga de principiante (ataque +2)

Moneda de bronce: 10 Moneda de plata: 0 Moneda de oro: 0

A demás de estas estadísticas también hay unos cuadros en blanco, supongo que podre aprender nuevas estadísticas como valor o Sabiduría.

¿Me pregunto si todos comenzamos igual?

-Daysuke ¿Cómo son tus estadísticas?

-Ei, mi HP, MP, SP y PSP están en 100, el resto está en 10 y sigo siendo un nivel 0 ¿Porque?

-Solo quería ver si todos comenzamos igual.

-Ei ¿entonces estas igual que yo?

-Sí, menos en el nivel sper, hay soy un 3.

-Ei, eso es injusto.

-Sino te gusta práctica más tus poderes sper.

-Ei, no seas tan creído.

Después de hablar con Daysuke dirijo mi atención en la pestaña que dice objetos, como si fuera Internet cambia de pestaña mostrando una pantalla dividida en derecha e izquierda.

A mi derecha están unos cuadrados negros con bordes azules todos están vacíos, asumo que será donde guarde las cosas que consiga en el sueño, hay más o menos unos 50 cuadros y debajo hay unos que tienen bordes rojos, no tengo idea para que sirven.

Del otro lado aparece una imagen mía en 2D vistiendo las ropas de principiante y la daga de principiante, hay algunos cuadros arriba y abajo de mi imagen 2D con etiquetas como "casco" "collar" "malla" "armadura" "capa" "brazalete" "anillo" "guantes" "pantalón" "cinturón" "zapatos" "equipamiento especial" "objeto extra 1" "objeto extra 2" creo que "objeto extra" son pociones y algún consumible que puedas usar rápido... pero ¿Qué es esto de "equipamiento especial" una especie de objeto raro? Bueno, no importa después le preguntare a la vice-presidenta.

Bien ahora sigue...

-¡AAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

-¡EEEEIIIIIII KEY CORREEEEEEEEE!

Al escuchar el aullido y el grito de Daysuke volteo por reflejo, hay dirigiéndose a nosotros una manada de mas de 200 lobos gigantes liderados por un hombre lobo, no lo pensé dos beses y salí corriendo junto a Daysuke mientras gritábamos.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Mientras corríamos de los lobos quito la pantalla de estado para ver mejor.

-¡Ei! ¿¡Porque los lobos nos están persiguiendo!?

-¿¡No lo sé!? ¡Yo acabo de llegar!

-¡Ei! ¡Acabas de llegar y ya hiciste algo! ¡Maldito riajuu solo ir a explotar!

-¡No e echo nada y tampoco soy un riajuu!

-¡Ei! ¿¡Sino has hecho nada por que nos están persiguiendo!?

-¡No sé! ¡Seguramente tu hiciste algo de riajuu!

-¡Ei! ¿¡Cómo puedes llamarme riajuu cuando-

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN

De pronto sonó un fuerte sonido seguido de un temblor y una nube de polvo que nos tragó, por supuesto que Daysuke y yo aceleramos el paso mientras corríamos a oscuras.

-¿¡Ahora que acaba de pasar!?

-¡Ei! ¡Un riajuu!

-¿¡Que!?

-¡Ei! ¡Estoy seguro un riajuu acaba de explotaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

En medio de la nube de polvo Daysuke y yo caímos por una gran fisura.

 **Parte 3.**

-¿¡Ei!? ¿¡Estamos vivos!?

-¡Contra toda posibilidad! ¡Pero si!.

-Ei ¿y ahora dónde estamos?

-Bajo tierra.

Mientras Daysuke y yo corríamos de los lobos que nos perseguían caímos por una grieta en el suelo que no logramos ver por la nube de polvo, increíblemente sobrevivimos gracias a unas ramas que fueron amortiguando nuestra caída hasta llegar al duro suelo.

Sentí un poco de dolor pero fue muy leve, más que dolor se sintió como si estuvieran avisando que algo me quería hacer daño.

También mi HP y SP han bajado, mi HP esta en 8 y mi SP está en 83, si esto hubiera sido en la vida real habríamos acabado muriendo por la caída o al menos tendríamos unos cuantos huesos rotos, pero ya que es un sueño estamos ilesos... sin contar el HP.

-Ei, Key ¿Crees que podamos subir?

Miro por donde habíamos caído hay por lo menos unos 300 metros hasta la salida y un montón de ramas rotas.

¡De verdad! ¿¡Cómo sobrevivimos!?

-Es imposible salir por ahí.

-Ei, entonces ¿nos matamos y lo intentamos mañana?

-No quisiera hacer eso, me gustaría explorar este lugar y disfrutar de este sueño.

-Ei, Bueno a pesar que nuestro HP están bajos yo también quiero disfrutar un poco de este lugar, Ei, después de todo no llevamos ni diez minutos aquí.

-Bien entonces "es hora de aventura"

-... Ei, Key ese fue un horrible chiste.

Daysuke y yo sacamos nuestras dagas de principiante y empezamos a caminar, el camino como era de esperarse era rocoso y nuestra única luz era la grieta sobre nosotros, sentí una gran emoción al darme cuenta que estaba en una aventura hacia lo desconocido con Daysuke, pensar en lo que podría salir con mi HP tan bajo me... mi HP subió a 11 y mi SP está en 100 ¿esto se regenera?

Si todas las líneas de regeneran con el tiempo ¿no sería mejor esperar a que tengamos toda la barra completa antes de salir?

-¿Daysuke como está tu HP y SP?

-Ei, mi HP esta en 7 y mi SP en 100 ¿porque?

¿Qué? Su HP está más bajo que el mío ¿acaso su regeneración es más lenta o peor no se regenera?

-Por curiosidad ¿con cuanto HP quedaste después de la caída?

-Ei, solo 1, sobreviví por los pelos.

-¿1?... ¡espera eso quiere decir que te regeneras más rápido que yo!

-Ei ¿Key tu no obtuviste esa habilidad cuando caíste?

¿Habilidad? No recuerdo a ver aprendido alguna habilidad después de la caída, me fijo en la cruz y abro la pestaña que dice "habilidades" tiene la forma de un cuaderno abierto que dice "sin habilidades activas" "sin habilidades pasivas" a izquierda y derecha.

Esto confirma que no tengo ninguna habilidad aun.

-No tengo ninguna habilidad.

-Ei, ¿a no? ¿Con cuanto HP caíste?

-Con 8 ¿Tiene algo que ver?

-Ei, si, cuando sobreviví con 1 de HP una ventana se abrió diciendo "Ei, por haber sobrevivido a un gran caída con HP 1 has desbloqueado una habilidad pasiva"

Después de haber escuchado lo que necesito hacer para desbloquear esa habilidad no lo pretendo hacer.

-¿Que hace y como se llama?

-Ei, se llama "Mejora de caída" sus efectos son "reducción de daño por caída 35% también aumento de regeneración de HP en un 150% cuando tengo menos de un 20% y no se puede mejorar"

¡Esa habilidad es un poco injusta!

-...- Daysuke se me queda mirando como si viera algo extraño.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Ei, bueno Key me preguntaba si... ¿te sientes bien?

-Sí, solo mi HP está bajo.

-Ei, no, lo que quiero decir es que no actúas como lo haces normalmente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ei, por lo regular eres apático, un poco frio y dices mucho la palabra "normal" pero desde que llegaste al sueño estas muy... animado.

Me sorprende que Daysuke se diera cuenta después de tanto tiempo, pero supongo que no se puede evitar después de todo fuimos perseguidos por lobos y caímos en una fisura.

-Bueno la razón es simple, en los sueños puedes ser cualquier cosa y yo he elegido ser más inocente.

-... ¿Eso es todo?

-Sí, cuando despertemos veras que soy el mismo de siempre.

-... Aunque sea un sueño te vez muy raro.

Las palabras de Daysuke me hacen enojar un poco ¡aquí el raro es el!

¡Estamos en un sueño estilo MMORPG! ¿quien quisiera ser uno mismo en estos casos?

Si no me equivoco en algunos juegos los jugadores se matan entre ellos por diversión, creo que se les llama "Killer player" o algo así... eso suena divertido ¿debería intentarlo?

A ver creo que las penalizaciones por ser un "Killer player" eran "no poder entrar a los pueblos, poner una recompensa por tu cabeza, perder objetos raros si te matan y tener la cresta del villano" las pérdidas son realmente malas, no creo que valga la pena, aunque si me alió con el señor demonio... no mejor, me convierto en el rey demonio me podría traer mucha diversión intentando dominar el mundo... el sueño, y si tengo al cerebro muscular de Daysuke nada podría pararme.

-¡Ei! Key deja de sonreír así, ya es bastante espantoso verte con tantas emociones no hace falta sonreír como un demonio.

-No como aun demonio, sino como el rey demonio.

-¿Ei? ¿Pero qué?... ¿¡has estado pasando demasiado tiempo con la vice-presidenta a mis espaldas!? ¿¡Verdad!?

-¡Calla! ¡Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu rey demonio!

-Ei ¿rey demonio? ¿Cuándo te hiciste rey demonio?... ¿cómo te hiciste mi rey demonio?

-Daysuke ¿¡no lo entiendes!? ¡Este es nuestro momento para ser los mejores y dominarlo todo!

-... Empiezo a extrañar al Key que busca ser normal.

-jajajajajaja, bueno ya basta de juego, la verdad es que me gustaría ser un jugador PK.

-Ei ¿Qué es eso?

-La vise-presidenta me hablo acerca de ellos, son jugadores que matan otros jugadores y se quedan con sus cosas.

Daysuke me miro con mala cara como si hubiera propuesto algo muy malo -Ei, eso suena mal, a mí no me gustaría ser matado por un PK, definitivamente no quiero serlo.

-O venga. Sera divertido.

-Ei ¡no!

Mientras intenta convencer a Daysuke de convertirnos en PK caminamos hasta que la grieta sobre nosotros se cerró y encontramos una cueva oscura.

Me asome un poco para ver que había dentro pero solo podía ver unos pocos metros dentro, lo único que logre ver fue la más profunda oscuridad, es imposible pasar por aquí sin alguna luz.

CHIP CHIP

Dentro de la cueva se escucha un leve sonido como si se tratase de un animal pequeño.

-¿Escuchaste eso?

-Ei, yo no oí nada.

-Acabo de escuchar algo dentro de la cueva.

-Ei, solo quieres asustarme ¿verdad? Este "tu" inocente en mucho peor que tu "tu" sin emociones.

Eso fue un poco hiriente pero lo dejare pasar.

-Lo que quería decir es que seguramente hay monstruos de niveles altos dentro de esta cueva y está demasiado oscuro para entrar... y también solo tenemos estas dagas para pelear.

-¿¡Ei!? ¿¡Quieres entrar!? ¡Mejor nos devolvemos y buscamos otro camino!

-Sí, mejor nos regresamos.

Daysuke y yo dimos media vuelta mientras caminábamos hacia el lado opuesto de la cueva.

Por algún motivo sentía como si la cueva nos llamara... devén ser ideas mías.

 **Parte 4.**

-Ei, a lo mejor no fue la mejor idea devolvernos.

-Sí, aunque tampoco hubiera sido una buena idea entrar a la cueva.

-Ei, creo que solo nos queda morir en esta situación.

-Aun me quedan 87 puntos de PSP, y hasta que no se acabe no me rendiré.

-... Ei, cada vez me pareces más raro.

-¡Calla y ayuda a pensar!

Mientras nos regresábamos nos dimos cuenta que no aviamos sido los únicos sobrevivientes de la caida.

Encontramos a los lobos gigantes y el hombre lobo que los lideraba en la dirección contraria a la cueva, al verlos nos colocamos detrás de una roca de la mitad de nuestra altura y use mi poder para ocultarnos.

Tan pronto como empecé u usar Dummy Check para ocultarnos mi línea de PSP comenzó a bajar, esto quiere decir que cuando este en 0 estábamos acabados y no creo ser capaz de vencer a un hombre lobo acompañado con unos cuantos lobos gigantes solo con una daga de principiante, tengo que pensar en algo para salir de esta.

Tal vez pueda apuñalarlos por la espalda uno por uno mientras no me noten, miro mi PSP y este ya está en 81... a la velocidad que baja definitivamente no alcanzare a matarlos a todos.

Oky, opción dos, podemos lanzares piedras desde lejos está matarlos, miro a mi alrededor y hay piedras por todas partes es imposible quedarme sin munición aquí, me asomo un poco y veo como el hombre lobo tiene casi toda su línea de vida y se recupera rápidamente... debe tener una habilidad para recuperar rápidamente su HP como la de Daysuke, es imposible matarlo con piedras así... yo también quiero una habilidad así.

Vamos Tashibana Key tiene que haber una forma de salir de esta solo tengo que calmarme y pensar, mi PSP ya está en 78 no me queda mucho tiempo.

-Ei ¿Por qué no llevamos a los lobos a la cueva?

Daysuke propone una idea prácticamente imposible de realizar.

-¿Y cómo propones hacerlo?

-Ei, podemos llamar su atención y luego salir corriendo.

-Eso hará que nos alcanzaran antes que lleguemos a la cueva.

-Ei, si usamos tu poder para hacernos desaparecer antes que nos alcancen ay una oportunidad.

-...-

Miro mi PSP que está en 72 y después le respondo a Daysuke -hagamos lo.

Salimos al mismo tiempo y empezamos gritarles a los lobos.

-¡EI! ¡LOBO ESTÚPIDO! ¿¡QUE PASO PERDISTE A LA CAPERUZA!?

-¡SIGAN NOS SI PUEDEN CHIGUAGUAS!

Los lobos gigantes y el hombre lobo se mostraron confundidos por nuestra repentina aparición, pero rápidamente mostraron sus colmillos e intentaron atacarnos, esa fue la señal para tomarnos de las manos y salir corriendo.

Como era de esperarse los lobos nos alcanzaron en poco tiempo, teníamos un lobo a cada lado apunto de atacarnos, antes que pudieran hacer algo active mi poder Dummy Check y desaparecimos de su visión.

Los lobos pusieron caras perplejas al ver como desaparecíamos, frenaron tan de golpe que algunos fueron atropellados por los que estaban atrás, miraron a todos lados sin comprender que había pasado.

Claro que aún estamos corriendo, solo use mi poder para que no nos prestaran atención, en otras palabras Dummy Check es un poder mental que evitar ser notado o hacer que los seres vivos no le presten atención a algo o alguien.

Gracias a este poder muchos chicos incluido Daysuke me han pedido ayuda para espiar a las niñas cuando se están cambiando, claro que yo les dije que no, eso me aria un pervertido y eso no es nada normal.

-¡Ei! ¿¡a donde están MIRANDO!?

-¡Estos perros no pueden atrapar ni a un par de niños!

Nuestros perseguidores mostraron enojo al vernos alejándonos de ellos mientras los insultábamos.

Seguimos haciendo lo mismo hasta llegar a la cueva, aparentemente los lobos no podían usar su sentido del olfato para atraparnos... o eran realmente estúpidos.

"Por usar una-" una ventana apareció informando me dé algo, pero no quiero leerlo mientras oy perseguido por lobos gigantes.

En fin, logramos entrar a la cueva con apenas 18 PSP y fuimos tragados por la oscuridad, no era capaz de ver ni siquiera lo que tenía al frente.

"Has entrado al-" ¡no tengo tiempo para leer la ventana!

"Zona de-" ¡QUITATE DE UNA VES!

CHIP CHIP

CHIP CHIP CHIP CHIP

CHIP CHIP CHIP CHIP CHIP CHIP

CHIP CHIP CHIP CHIP CHIP CHIP CHIP CHIP

CHIP CHIP CHIP CHIP CHIP CHIP CHIP CHIP CHIP CHIP

CHIP CHIP CHIP CHIP CHIP CHIP CHIP CHIP CHIP CHIP CHIP CHIP

En la oscuridad escuchamos chillidos como los de ratones y de pronto vimos como más de cien ojos rojos y amarillos nos veían desde múltiples direcciones, es tan aterrador que no creo poder dormir esta noche ¿a? Espera ya estoy dormido.

Cuando ciento que los ojos se lanzarían sobre nosotros activo mi poder y ocurre un enfrentamiento entre los lobos gigantes y los ojos.

-AGUUU.

-CHIP CHIP CHIP CHIP.

-GUAAAAARRRRR.

"Muerte por entorno-" si, si, si, más tarde lo leo, ahora tengo que concentrarme en escapar de aquí.

Mientras los sonidos de una gran batalla se escuchan a nuestras espaldas seguimos corriendo lo más rápido que podemos.

Las pantallas de muerte por entorno siguen apareciendo una tras otras tapando mi vista... aun que de todos modos no veo nada en esta oscuridad.

 **Parte 5.**

-¿Ei? ¿Los perdimos?

-Esperemos que sí, mi PSP y SP ya están en 0, además que estoy muy cansado.

-Ei, también mi SP está en 0.

Des pues de correr por lo que parecía un camino muy largo milagrosamente llegamos a una zona con luz que salía de un cristal gigante en el suelo.

-Daysuke ¿dónde estamos?

-Ei, en la cueva.

-Me refiero que si leíste como se llama la cueva.

-Ei ¿Cómo alguien puede leer mientras es perseguido por un montón de lobos y un hombre lobo?

-Tienes un punto, además yo tampoco lo ley.

-Ei, busquemos el mapa en el menú.

Activo en menú y lo primero que veo es como mi pantalla de estado a cambiado y yo he subido de nivel.

Nombre: Tashibana Key

Ponder Sper: Dummy Check. Nivel Sper: 3

Clase: Ninguna. Nivel del Jugador: 7. Próximo Nivel 366/1100

HP: 127/450 MP: 170/170 SP: 2/560 PSP: 6 /855

Fuerza: 22 Defensa: 28 Agilidad: 31 Aguante: 29 Dexteridad: 19 Inteligencia: 39

Fama: 0

Títulos: Ninguno

Equipamiento: Ropa de principiante (Defensa +2), zapatos de principiante (Defensa +1), Daga de principiante (ataque +2)

Moneda de bronce: 10 Moneda de plata: 0 Moneda de oro: 0

Guao subí 7 niveles de una sola vez, no sé si esto es mucho o poco pero para alguien que apenas a jugado videojuegos como yo esto es un gran avance.

-¡Ei! ¡Key subí muchos niveles de una solo ves!

-¡Tú también! ¿¡y en qué nivel estas!

-Ei, nivel 12 ¿y tú?

-Nivel 7 ¿porque subiste más que yo?

-Ei, no sé, a lo mejor es por esto de "muerte por entorno" que meda el doble de experiencia, en todos los monstruos aparece.

-¿Muerte por entorno?- busco en el menú y veo que hay algo llamado "experiencia adquirida" dentro hay una lista de los monstruos que he matado y mi cantidad de EXP al lado aparece el total de ellos 75=3936 EXP, como último dato todos aparecen como muerte por entorno.

Estoy empezando a creer que Daysuke está haciendo trampa.

-Yo también tengo en todo los monstruos con "muerte por entorno" ¿con cuántos acabaste tú?

-Ei, 151, la gran mayoría fueron ratones pero hay algunos lobos y el hombre lobo también.

... no importa cuánto busco, no hay ningún hombre lobo entre mis monstruos, miro al tramposo con una cara acusadora.

-Ei, no me veas así, es ocurrió porque no hicimos una "party" antes.

-... ¿Qué es una "party"?

-Ei, es un grupo de jugadores donde se reparte la EXP en parte iguales entre otras cosas.

-En otras palabras estoy en un nivel más bajo porque no hicimos una party.

-Ei, bueno... sí.

-Antes que ocurra algo más hagamos una party para no tener que arrepentirme de algo más.

-Ei, está bien

Frente a mi aparece una invitación de Daysuke para unirme a una party, la acepto y debajo de mis líneas de HP, MP, SP y PSP aparecen las de Daysuke... como era de esperarse todas menos las de PSP son mayores que las mías ¿me pregunto si el PSP de Daysuke es tan bajo porque es un nivel 0?

-Ei ¿ahora qué hacemos?

-Mis barras están muy bajas me gustaría esperar a que se recuperen un poco.

-Ei, si creo que es lo mejor.

Mientras esperábamos revisamos el mapa pero todo lo que salía era.

"Calabozo de la caza de brujas (Nivel de peligro SSS)" "Esta zona esta bañada en poder demoníaco (Miedo +30% Maldiciones +70% Enfermedades +50% Desorientación +55% Milagros -90% Fuego -60% Luz -120% Curación -50% Reforzamiento -50%" y "Zona sin mapa"

Creo que fue la peor idea venir aquí en primer lugar.

-Ei, Key.

-¿Si? Daysuke.

-Ei ¿cómo salimos de aquí?

-No lo sé, Daysuke.

Nos vimos las caras asustadas con la poca luz que daba el cristal.

Me acerque al cristal para estar más en la luz, pero cuando lo toque el cristal se apagó.

 **Parte 6.**

"As superado el calabozo, ahora puedes elegir una de las clases secretas e intentar revivir a los demonio que buscan destruir el mundo"

Cunado apague el cristal sin querer Daysuke estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar, pero antes que pudiera apareció una ventana diciendo que habíamos superado el calabozo.

-¡Ei! ¡Key! ¿¡Ahora que hacemos!?

-Tenemos dos opciones, 1 aceptamos estas "clases ocultas" y revivimos a los demonios.

-¡Ei! ¡No quiero eso!

-O morimos en esta oscuridad.

-... Ei ¡De acuerdo revivamos a los demonios! ¡Pero por favor sácame de esta oscuridad!

-¡Dale aceptar y ya!

Le di aceptar y otra ventana apareció.

"Si acepta esta clase oculta todos menos los demonios serán enemigos y no podrá cambiar de clase"

Le di aceptar y una ventana con muchas clases demoníacas aparecieron.

Estaban "paladines demoníacos" "los curas satánicos" "Domador de demonios" "Asesino sangre negra" "Dark soul" "Dark Walker" entre muchas otras clases que tenían algo demoníaco, tengo que elegir con cuidado ya que no podre cambiar de clase una vez que escoja.

Ya que mi poder es Dummy Check debo elegir algo que se mantenga oculto, como un ladrón o un asesino... aunque un francotirador también pudiera ser, tengo que pensarlo bien o puedo arrepentirme luego.

-Ei, Key e elegido un "liches" ¿porque no has elegido aun?

-... ¡Tu cerebro de musculo! ¿¡Tienes idea de lo que has hecho!?

-Ei ¿Porque te enojas?

-¿¡Cómo no hacerlo!? ¡Esta es una decisión muy importante y tu eliges lo primero que ves!

-Ei ¿¡es que acaso no sabes que un liches nos facilitara revivir a los demonios!?

-... ¿Qué?

-¡Los liches son archimagos que murieron y revivieron como no muertos con todo su poder!

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-¿Es que no ves hora de aventura?

-Pues no.

-... Ei ¿lees jojo's y no ves hora de aventura? Eso es... ei, sabes que mejor elije tu clase y salgamos de aquí.

Apuesto que Daysuke iba a decir algo desagradable, pero tiene razón no puedo estar todo el día... todo el el sueño eligiendo mi clase.

Después de buscar en todas las clases que tuvieran atributos para esconderse o desaparecer me decido por la clase "Dark Walker" sin duda es la mejor clase para mi además de ocultarse en la oscuridad puede convocar demonios y caminar entre las personas normales, es una clase para el sabotaje.

Si tomo Dark walking Daysuke puede invocar demonios en el frente mientras yo los daño desde adentro, bien esta será mi clase.

"As elegido la clase secretas Dark Walker una vez elegido esta clase no podrá ser cambiada"

"Acepto / No acepto"

Le doy a acepto y aparecen un montón de pantallas mostrado mis nuevas habilidades, me da mucha flojera leer tantas pantallas pero tengo que saber qué hace cada habilidad.

-Saludos mis nuevos señores de los demonios, yo soy Sua un demonio menor de la posesión, estoy bajo sus servicios.

Antes que pudiera leer aparece una especie de esfera negra con alas llamándonos señores demonios.

-Ei ¿qué es esta cosa con alas?

-Acaba de presentarse como un demonio a nuestro servicio.

-Efectivamente jóvenes maestros, estoy aquí para ayudarlos a resucitar a los reyes demonios.

La esfera negra voló a nuestro alrededor mientras agitaba sus alas como un murciélago, esta cosa parecía muy antinatural pero sus palabras tenía algo que me calmaban, creo que se debe a mi cambio de clase.

-Ei, bien Sua-san por donde comenzamos.

Daysuke hablo llego de confianza como si esto fuera por lo que había esperado o se preparó por un largo tiempo.

-¿Te das cuenta que hace un rato no querías ser PK y ahora quiere revivir a los reyes demonios?

-Ei, tengo una política.

-¿Y cuál es esa política? que te deje cambiar de opinión tan rápido.

-Ei, si vas a hacer algo ¡hazlo con ganas! De lo contrario no lo hagas.

Quería preguntarle sobre hacer la tarea, pero quiero escuchar como revivir a los reyes demonios.

-Bueno Daysuke dejemos esto para después, Sua-san ¿cuantos reyes demonios tenemos que revivir y como lo hacemos?

-Son los ocho reyes demonios de los pecados originales, la manera de revivirlos varía dependiendo de cada uno, pero para todos se necesita una gran cantidad de energía pecaminosa.

-Perdón Sua-san ¿pero? ¿Cueles son los 8 pecados originales? Que yo sepa el pecado original fue el de Adán y Eva al robar la manzana.

-Son los 8 pecados capitales originales.

-¿Ei? ¿Los pecados capitales no eran 7?

Daysuke tiene razón todos saben que los 7 pecados capitales son ira, lujuria gula, orgullo, pereza, avaricia y... ¿cuál era el último? Esto siempre me pasa cuando digo los pecados capitales.

-Jsr. Liches actualmente son 7, pero antes eran original mente 8 Gula, Lujuria, Codicia, Desanimo, Ira, Pereza, Ostentación y Orgullo, al pasar los años el desánimo se fusionó con la pereza y la ostentación con el orgullo, eventualmente llego la envidia y así están los 7 pecados actuales.

Esto de los 8 pecados capitales originales tiene por todas partes el nombre de la vice-presidenta, es decir ¿quién mas tan otaku como ella?

... Ahora que lo pienso seguramente habrá una clase llamada "capitán falcón" y muchas otras basadas en animes y mangas ¿Entonces en donde aparecen nuestras clases? Los liches como Daysuke aparecen regularmente en las historias, pero ¿dónde aparece los Dark Walker? Es la primera vez que oigo de ellos.

... Bueno cuando despierte usare google para ver que encuentro, por ahora vamos a ver como resucitamos a los reyes demonios.

-Sua-san ¿por dónde comenzamos?

-Primero tienen que completar el cambio de clases desechando su humanidad y convirtiéndose en muertos vivientes.

-Ei ¿y cómo hacemos eso? ¿Tenemos que comernos el corazón de alguien o quemando pueblos y aldeas inocentes?

-No tienen que quemar nada ni comerse a nadie, solo tienen que suicidarse.

¿¡Suicidarse!? Por algún motivo esa palabra me llena de temor, sé que suicidio significa "quitarse la vida uno mismo" y es por eso que me parece tan brutal.

Mientras estaban haciendo experimentos con migo pensé muchas veces en acabar con todo, pero siempre había algo que me detenía y me sacaba de esos pensamientos, realmente preferiría no hacerlo.

¿A? el HP de Daysuke está bajando, volteo y veo como el cerebro muscular de Daysuke no lo menos dos beses y se clavó la daga en el pecho, no había sangre y tampoco parece que estuviera sintiendo algún tipo de dolor, solo estaba parado con la daga clavada en el pecho.

Cuando todo el HP de Daysuke llego a 0 volvo a llenarse hasta el tope, su MP se volvió tres beses la cantidad de su HP y su línea de SP desapareció.

Además a sus cambios en MP y SP no había pasado nada.

-¿Daysuke te sientes diferente?

-Ei, ciento un cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo y mis PS desapareció... ei, también mi MP subió mucho y ahora tengo el título "señor de los demonios" aparte de eso no siento ningún otro cambio, ei, Key apura a suicidarte.

-¿Tienes idea lo mal que suena eso?

-Ei, tú eras el que quería ser un PK para comenzar, ahora tenemos la oportunidad de ser los Kiras de este mundo... ei, o mejor aún seremos The One Above All en versión señor demonio.

¿Quién demonios es The One Above All?

Bueno no importa, si le sigo la corriente a Daysuke estaremos todo el día en esto.

-Jsr. Dark Walker, dentro de poco esto se acaba debe hacerlo ahora o no tendrá otra oportunidad y será maldito con múltiples maldiciones.

-Bueno ya que.

Pongo mi daga y me apuñalo el cuello.

No hay dolor, de hecho ciento un cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo como dijo Daysuke, esto se siente inesperadamente bien.

-Jrs. Ahora no queda mucho tiempo para explicar las cosas que tienen que hacer para revivir a los reyes demonios, la próxima vez que nos veamos comenzaran por el que ustedes elijan.

 **Nota.**

Apuesto a que nadie se esperaba que esto acabara como un videojuego.

El arco eliminado que era con la broma del liches y este son esencialmente el mismo, pero tiene otros personajes no será un constante lamento de emociones reprimidas.

El arco del liches se trataría de como los muertos vivientes llegan a ciudad academia blablabla trama de zombiez, depuse el liche descubre que puede usar a el AIM para invocar demonios, luego (parte eliminada a cauda de spoilers) y finaliza en el comienzo del ultimo arco., claro que la mayoría de esas cosas están eliminadas ya.

Francamente desde que me dijeron que la trama era completamente simple y mala (por no decir que era una mierda mal cagada), me estuve rebanando los sesos buscando inspiración.

Para ser franco no savia que hacer para poner a los demonios en este arco, hasta que me puse a ver el origen y las ideas empezaron a fluir.

Para los que no sepan nada de videojuegos, imagínense algo como SAO o Hack/ para que tenga una idea.

Ya sé que no se les llama líneas de HP y demás, se llaman barras pero estamos desde el punto de vista de Key y él no sabe mucho de videojuegos,

Sé que muchos pensaran en el cambio de personaje principal, pero no, Misaki y Touma siguen siendo los personajes principales y el siguiente Cap se tratara de ellos acompañados de otras personas haciendo misiones en el sueño lucido, además de explica como lo hicieron.

El personaje One Above All es un ser todopoderoso en el universo de marvel (yo creo que es el viejo calvo que aparece en las nuevas películas de súper héroes)

En cuanto a los puntos de PSP su significado es "Power Sper Poin" tuve que ponerlo así o tendría dos barras de SP.

Para aquellos que no lo sepan Jsr. Significa joven señor.

Si alguien tiene una idea para los demonios o para el sueño lucido sera bien venida.

Ahora les tengo una pregunta a todos los lectores ¿dónde está Izumi?

Cada vez que lees y no comentas un no-muerto de Daysuke muere.


End file.
